Magical Mayhem: Flight of the HalfBloods
by Vamps-with-Wings
Summary: Apocalyptic dream/visions, breaking one boys heart, rescue missions and startling revelations about family origins? Not to forget an enemy on every side, threatening to overcome Max's sanity.Will she prevail? Third installment in the Magical Mayhem series
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yes, the third installment of the Magical Mayhem series is finally out! I'm excited! If you're just now jumping on, you might want to go back and read the first two stories, or else you will be most likely eternally lost. Take note that my writing is extremely crappy in the beginning. It gets better, I promise. You might have to tough it out a bit. Anyway, on to the story! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JP's or JKR's characters. I just own this computer . . . and the characters and all that other good stuff I made up. So yeah . . .**

**Chapter -:One:-**

**Bring On The Apocalypse**

I tilted my head back, basking in the scorching sun's heat. The world was ethereally silent all around me. Still, despite the calm and warmth . . . I couldn't help but feel chilled to the bone. There was a deep ache inside, and from it there radiated an icy gloom.

Something was telling me I needed to get my skinny, bird-kid arse back to London.

We had only been in Arizona, visiting my mom and sister, for about a week . . . and I had the itching feeling that I was about to cut our vacation in half. The flock, or rather what was remaining of it, was not going to be happy with me.

Still, instinct was warning me that I needed to get back to my duty of playing protector (AKA destined bodyguard) to the Boy Who Lived, who was also, coincidentally, the prophet chosen savior of the world. My only job was to make sure he stayed alive.

Easy, right?

Yeah, except for that little problem of Lord Voldemort, who's actually being guided by the evil god Arawn, who I'm also supposed to make sure doesn't step out of his line of power. Too bad he's an immortal being. I can't possibly kill him, only stifle his rage.

So covering Harry's back is actually a lot harder than it may seem.

You know what else is harder? Picking between the guy you've probably loved almost your entire life and your soulmate, and I'm not just say that as a figure of speech. I mean legit soulmate. I have the marks around my torso to prove it.

The latter seemed a bit more difficult to me at the moment. Apocalypse? _Suuure_, I can handle that easy peasy. Hand me two equally amazing guys though, and you might witness me cracking. Don't say I didn't warn you.

With a sigh I scuffled to my feet, brushing the dirt off of my pants. I looked up at the sky again, marveling at it's clear blue color. Perfect weather for flying. I glanced around once more, blinking my eyes at the shimmering mirages the sun cast down on the cracked, dirt covered earth. From the south I could see a small range of mountains chained together all across the horizon. I knew though, that in the North, right past the vanishing point, the town where my mother lived sat.

I fluttered my wings a little, giving them a small stretch. I had been sitting for God knows how long, and I could feel it in the stiffness of my joints. I rolled my shoulders again before taking off with a running start. Once I was high up in the air, far past where most birds would venture, I really poured on the speed. Switching into Rocket Mode was like second nature to me now. It was easy and effortless. If I wasn't careful though, my hands would start smoking and I'd leave a trail of sparks in my wake. People kept mistaking me for a shooting star or UFO. It was kind of annoying, actually.

Ah, the pains of not only being a mutant bird-kid, but also a trainee for the coveted role of Fire-Wielder in this generations Elfen Comanderiaid.

It was still super cool though. I mean, how many of you can actually say when you get mad, you blow off _real _steam? Because trust me when I say _I do_ . . . and since I have a lot of things to be angry about lately, it's happening quite a lot. If you're unfortunate enough to be standing near when it happens, well you might want to have some burn medicine handy, because you need to be prepared to be scalded. It was also a good thing to have Nudge around in case of these incidents. She was pretty good at putting out my fires, what with her affinity for Water.

Thinking about these things though, inevitably turned my attention to the wavering precipice of rescuing Angel and Gazzy from the evil clutches of Arawn. I had no idea where to begin looking for them. I mean sure, I knew they were being held hostage in Annwfn, the Underworld kingdom of the dead, which probably wasn't exactly the epitome of luxury and comfort . . . There was the minor detail of finding the entrance to it though . . . which nobody, even our trainers, knew the location of.

So to say we were stuck at a dead end would be an understatement.

I would keep looking though, because what choice did I have? I wasn't capable of leaving behind two of my family members. I didn't love a lot of people in this world, and I was sure as hell going to protect the few I did, even if I had to descend into the underworld to do it.

And you can take _that _to the bank.

**- }{ -**

I saw the bright, dazzling lights that exploded in the sky like crystals being shattered before I heard the sounds of battle.

Oh great, they were fighting again.

I kicked it into overdrive then, slicing through the humid, soupy air like a whirling torpedo. I closed the distance between my moms house and my previous location faster than I ever had before. A sense of urgency had kicked in, spurring me on.

As I got closer I peered downwards, picking out the two figures amidst the wreckage easily. They had somehow become encircled in a spherical cocoon of raw elemental power. Flames flicked around the edges, swirling like molten lava. Sharp winds made up the rest, spiraling and twisting in intricate patterns.

I watched for a moment, fascinated by the complexity of it all, before common sense over-drove my curiosity, and I dove straight into the middle of it all. The circle parted easily around me, and it felt like I was slipping into warm liquid. They both raised their hands at the same time, but I lifted an arm on either side and deflected their blows. I stifled the fire leaping towards me with a flick of my wrist, and threw up a wall of flames to halt the vicious wind. They both gasped in horror once they realized for the first time I was standing in their way.

"STOP IT!" I shouted fiercely, and I could just picture my hands smoking and the small wisps of steam streaming out of my ears. "How many times have I told you not to have your spiteful, elemental battles in the middle of my mom's backyard!"

I glared first at Blaze, and he shied away from my gaze. Then I turned to glower at Fang and he looked back innocently.

"Who started it?" I asked, trying to sound calm. My voice came out strained though, and I rubbed my temple in frustration.

"He did!" they both yelled, just as I had expected.

I opened my mouth to reply and the smoke coming off of my body swirled in front of my face, clouding my vision. I barked out an order to Nudge, and she appeared from around the side of the house. I had a feeling she had watched the entire thing.

She didn't need to ask what I wanted. She simply raised a palm, and with a deep breath, a spurt of water cascaded from it, covering me within seconds. The natural heat from my body, which was increased significantly because of my control of Fire, quickly dispersed of it. The steam rose in waves off of my body, and Fang snapped his fingers reflexively, blowing it all away.

"Thank you," I said to both of them.

"No problem, Max! Anytime you need me, I'm right here. Unless of course I'm in the middle of a shopping trip. Then I'd rather you just not bother me, because I don't get to go shopping much these days, and I want to take every opportunity I can get. Winnie is being super tough on me about training. She wasn't happy about us going away, but when I invited her to come, she declined, so I don't really understand how she can blame me. I mean you and Blaze still train, because he came with us, but she didn't want t-"

"Nudge?" I interrupted her, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly, taking a few steps back and taking a seat on the porch.

I was facing Nudge, so I didn't exactly see what happened then, but all I knew was that out of my peripheral vision a Bywyd of Fire came tumbling through the air at lightening fast speeds . . . directly towards Fang, who was facing the opposite direction, examining the damage he and Blaze had caused.

A strangled cry escaped my throat, and I swung around, but it felt like I was moving in slow motion. The ball of Fire was moving too fast. There was no way Fang would be able to turn around in time, or even duck for that matter. Without hesitation I dove forwards, right into the striking line.

It hit me hard . . . harder than I expected. I didn't feel the heat, because I was accustomed to it by that point, but the pressure did knock me onto my back. I lay, sprawled out on the scorched grass, gasping for breath.

"Max!" Blaze shouted in anguish, dropping to his knees at my side.

I shakily sat up, knocking his hand aside. With a growl I snarled, "That was low, Blaze. Even for you."

"I . . . I . . ." he stuttered, looking ashamed.

"Just go get yourself cleaned up. I expect this yard to be in tip top shape the next time I see it," I ordered, struggling to stand. Mostly I didn't talk to him like that . . . you know, as if he was a member of the flock and under my leadership. Sometimes you had to put your foot down though, and enough was enough.

I took another wheezing breath before hobbling over to where Fang stood, frozen in shock.

"Come on you nimrod," I mumbled, taking his hand in mine. "Let's go patch you up."

This wasn't the first time they had gotten into spats over the summer. In fact, it happened quite frequently. Blaze would say something that would set Fang off, or Fang would get a little too close to me and Blaze would flip out . . . Nothing that had happened ever before though, could compare to this battle. That was when I knew . . .

I had to choose.

And fast.

**Authors Note: So you kind of get the romancing right off the bat. It'll be resolved here soon though. Review and tell me what you thought! I like reviews . . . trust me, I do *hint, hint*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! It feels good to be working on a story again, even though it wasn't that long ago that I finished up Memoirs of the Lost and Forgotten. Anyway, I won't keep more of your time. READ ON!**

**Chapter -:Two:-**

**I Get Burned**

"You're going to burn those."

Mom's head snapped up in confusion, one hand balancing a tray full of raw cookie dough. She was just about to place them in the oven when I had announced my dire premonition.

I was doing that a lot lately. I'd get this funny tickling sensation in my stomach, and then I'd just blurt out the future. It was vision-barf. Mostly it was just little things, like burning cookies, or the time when I said Nudge would see a huge spider, and she screamed two seconds later, completely hysterical at the sight of the giant arachnid. My powers in Divination were improving, and I didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Next thing I knew I would be spouting someones death notice . . . I could even progress to prophetess, and after the reputation it gave Professor Trelawney, I wasn't too keen on the idea.

"That's ridiculous," Mom scoffed. "I haven't burnt a single cookie in years."

"Hey," I said with a shrug, "I'm just warning you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," she replied with a determined look on her face, bent on proving me wrong. For once, I was okay with that. I was planning on eating those cookies after all, and I didn't want them all black and hard as rock.

With another small shrug I made my way to the bathroom, lugging Fang behind me.

"Do you really think she'll burn them?" he asked as soon as we were out of hearing range.

"I don't know. My sixth sense, quite literally, is telling me she will though."

We lapsed into a thoughtful silence then, as I shoved him onto the edge of the bathtub. He sat willingly, waiting with patience as I scrambled around for the first aid kit. I took a wet washcloth and cleaned away all the dirt and blood from the cut on his cheek. He winced when I put too much pressure on it, but didn't resit. Once I had slapped a bandage on it my calm gaze turned hostile, my eyes narrowing dangerously.

He groaned, meeting my glare full on. "I know what you're going to say-"

"That you're a complete moron, and that you really need to quit fighting with each other before someone gets seriously hurt?" I snapped, frowning at him.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be best friends with him."

I was a bit shocked, to say the least. That was the first purposefully spiteful thing I had heard Fang say on the subject in . . . well, ever. Blaze was the one always pressuring me to choose. Fang was usually the only normalcy I could find these days.

"I'm sorry," I whispered brokenly.

"I'm tired. I'm going to get some rest," was all he said in reply, stalking off towards the door.

"Fang," I called after him in a hushed tone.

He looked at me over his shoulder wordlessly.

"I love you," I said meaningfully.

"So I've been told," he said scathingly before disappearing out of sight.

I stood frozen, too shocked to follow him. His frustration towards the whole ordeal had showed. His patience was wearing thin, and I couldn't help but wonder if he would get so fed up with me that he would actually bring himself to leave again.

For the first time since I had been blessed with my control over Fire, I felt burned.

**- }{ -**

I went searching for Iggy and Nudge then, knowing that I might as well break the news to them as soon as possible. We would have to be on our way to London early tomorrow. I couldn't waste any more time.

As I passed the kitchen doorway I saw the smoke furling in the air, drifting lazily out of the oven. At that moment Mom came running over hysterically, switching it off and opening all the windows. The fire alarm chose that moment to start in with it's wiry beeping.

I refrained from saying 'I told you so', instead settling on a knowing look.

"I fell asleep," she explained, frowning to herself as she brought out the scorched and thoroughly ruined chocolate chip cookies.

So maybe then wouldn't have been the best time to break the news, but I knew she was going to be the hardest to tell, so why not get it over with as quickly as possible?

"Mom . . . we have to leave," I stated, getting straight to the point.

"What?" she asked in confusion, turning to look at me.

"The flock and I, we have to go back to London."

"But . . . why? You still have another week. School doesn't even _start _for another three," she insisted.

"I know, but I just have this feeling . . ."

Her expression turned grave and she nodded in understanding. Without a word she wrapped me up in a comforting hug. It would be hard to leave my mom. It would never get any easier no matter how many times I did it. She was the best.

"Do what you have to do, Max. Make sure you're careful though. I don't know what you're up against exactly, but I can at least figure out that it's extremely dangerous."

"I'll try not to get killed," I said, because I knew that was what she had implied.

"Just remember, in your hurry to protect those that you love, make sure you protect yourself as well," she said wisely, her brown eyes so similar to mine sparkling in the dim light of the kitchen.

I nodded, giving her another squeeze before I slipped out of the room, not knowing that it would be the last time I ever saw it -and her- for a long, _long _time.

**- }{ -**

Normally when I fly, I'm super graceful and awesome looking. Especially with so much practice. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I have totally perfected our in-synchronization flights. But of course thinking about this made me miss Angel and Gazzy even more . . .

I can still remember the days when I was first learning how to fly. The uneasiness that had filled my body like a gaping void. I had never felt particularly afraid of heights, but being suspended dizzyingly high above the world with nothing but a handful of feathers to keep you aloft? Yeah, kind of scary.

The actual flying part I had gotten down easy enough. It was the landing that I had always gotten stuck with . . . or rather, I always got tumbled head over heels into the dirt with. Still, with practice I had become a master. A true Avian-American.

That didn't always stop me from dropping like a rock from the sky when I had a brain-attack though. Before that was my only worry; aside from being shot from the air like a freaking duck.

Now I could graciously add 'sudden visions' to that list.

_With a blinding white light and a searing flash I was transported into the future, like being thrown forcefully into an icy cold pool of water. Slowly I surfaced, standing like a ghost in the middle of a barren wasteland. The air was shimmering slightly, and I squinted in the fog. It was like I was looking through a mirror, into an alternate, completely backwards universe._

_Ancient trees were gnarled and charred, only dreadful corpses. Tall buildings loomed above me, knifing into the deep blue sky like skeletal figures. Clouds of sulfurous gas and ash swept across the horizon in great, swollen puddles of disaster. The air was eerily still around me, not even the slightest wind was whispering by, but I could hear clearly the rattling coming closer. I couldn't stop the cold sweat from breaking out on the back of my neck. My breathing came in short gasps, and I glanced around warily._

_I knew I was seeing the end of the world as we knew it . . . a place where man-kind was no longer able to thrive. A land ruled by the harsh and cruel hands of Arawn._

_The apocalypse was coming._

The murky glaze left my eyes just as my consciousness snapped back into place. I was able to bellow out a nice scream, trying in vain to right myself before I made a crash-landing amongst a gathering of trees.

Just letting you know in advance, it doesn't feel too good.

I heard feet thunder on the hard-packed dirt as I pushed myself to a stand, barely wincing as the pain in my side twinged. I pulled at my shirt until it lifted, revealing a jagged cut from my upper ribs to my hip. It distorted a portion of my soulmate tattoo . . . thing (Note to self: find correct terminology for mark). I looked up in time to see Fang glance pointedly away. I bit my lip in anxiety, place my shirt back where it belonged.

"What the heck was that!" Iggy shouted, just as Nudge opened her mouth. Thank the gods he had beat her to it, or else I would have gotten a long, dragging speech rather than the one sentence that was needed.

"Vision," I muttered, kicking at a dead log. Moss was covering it's carcass, festering so that it took up more space each second I glared at it. In fact, a lot of things were magically blooming.

"Iggy, cut it out!" I demanded, putting a hand on his arm.

I knew he didn't mean to make things grow like that, but when he got emotional, his power was unbalanced. I can go on and on about the countless times I found a miniature tree growing in the middle of the bathroom. Not cool. In fact, it makes it extremely hard to use the restroom.

"Oh . . . whoops," he said sheepishly, and all the springtime growth and happiness came to a halt, returning to the dying and crumbling that naturally accompanies the transition from summer to fall.

"What was your vision about?" Fang asked slowly. Leave it to him to see right through my stalling.

"Nothing much."

Lie. All lies. But what could I say exactly? Oh, you know, I just saw the apocalypse in my mind, which means that kind of future is very real and very possible if we don't get our training done in time to prevent Arawn from taking over the realm of man.

You know, the usual.

Fang was still looking at me suspiciously, and I could tell he was about to argue when I glared at him pointedly and mouthed, _'later'_. After a moment of hesitation he nodded, coming to stand by my side.

"We'll have to get that nasty cut cleaned up," he said, changing the subject quickly and easily.

Gods what would I do without him?

"Ohmygosh! What if it gets infected? Like, that would be so gross. I know we heal fast and all, but we're in the middle of the woods somewhere, and there could be fungus or something in your bloodstream now! That would be uber nasty! Then you could get really sick, which would totally suck, and I would be so, so, so sad and I don't really know what we'd do without you so-"

I barely suppressed my sigh. Here we go again. Just another example of how my flock had gone soft since my decision to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If we were having this conversation say, two years ago, this would have been considered the minor-est of injuries. In fact, we may have even thought I was lucky to get off so easy.

But not now.

Not when they knew the comforts of easy living. Not when they had meals prepared for them on golden platters, with an endless buffet of delicious and entirely delectable food. Not when they were protected by highly powerful magical wards that scared off anything that goes bump in the night. Not when they had a potential army of wizards at their disposal . . .

No, not now.

**Authors Note: Did that suck majorly? Come on, tell the truth in a *dramatic pause* REVIEW! Also, I might not be updating for quite some time. I'm going on vacation with my cousin for a week, and we're leaving Friday . . . so I don't know if I'll be able to update again until I get back. Fingers crossed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I ended up not going on a second vacation, so here's the third chapter!**

**Chapter -:Three:-**

**Eeylops Owl Emporium**

After checking Number Four Privet Drive, a place I'd rather not visit _ever _again, I was at a loss as to where Harry could be. He must have been safe, or otherwise unharmed though, because . . . well, all hell hadn't broken loose yet.

"Not good?" Fang asked, coming to my side.

"We need an owl," was all I said in reply, determined to locate the missing boy.

"Diagon Alley?"

"Straight to Eeylops Owl Emporium," I agreed.

"Ooh!" Nudge exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement. "We're going to Diagon Alley! I just love it there! Everything is completely devoted to magic, and it's so cool! Can we stop at Flourish and Blotts? I want to pick up a few things, even though Dumbledore said he'd give us our supplies at school. Oh! And can we go to Madame Malkin's, and the Magical Menagerie, and then we can stop for ice-cream, and maybe go to the Quidditch store thing? I don't play Quidditch or anything, but I like watching it, and you and Fang like playing, so it would be good for everyone but Iggy! ZOMG! Didn't Fred and George open their joke shop this summer! We totally have to stop there! It would be rude not to, you know? I-"

"Iggy?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth, as Nudge continued rambling.

"Yeah?" he replied, tilting his head down.

"Shut her up will you!" I whisper-yelled, making a face. He laughed and nodded his consent, loping over to her inconspicuously. Before she could do a thing his palm was raised, and the ground to either side of her was shaking. Two thick bands woven from long reeds sprouted, latching over her mouth and muffling her cry of outrage.

"Sorry Nudge," Iggy apologized with a sympathetic shrug. "But it's for your own good."

And with that I had to agree.

**- }{ -**

It may be surprising to you, but we can't just go flying into Diagon Alley. No, the magical wards which hide it from the Muggles are too strong for that. Instead, we have to enter it by the regular means; being either Apparition, through the Floo Network, or through the Leaky Cauldron.

Considering we have yet to master Apparating, and we have absolutely no connection that allows the use of Floo Powder, we have to settle for walking through a crowded bar full of rowdy, and completely wasted, wizards.

Joy.

"Hello there," a drunken man slurred, leaning in a little too close to me. His bushy gray beard brushed against my shoulder, and I recoiled instantly. Eeww! Fang shot him a death glare, and he shrunk back sullenly, turning around to hit on the unfortunate waitress instead. Fang wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side protectively.

It was sweet . . . _so _cute it made me want to _vomit_. We were still on shaky ice though, since the incident in the bathroom, and I didn't want to jeopardize what little footing we had gained. I could take care of myself, though! He of all people should know that.

"I don't like it in here," Nudge whispered, her voice small. She must be awfully scared, because that was the shortest statement she had made the entire way.

I put a hand on her shoulder, steering her forward a little more quickly. I didn't consider myself a kid or anything, but this was no place for someone my age or younger. It seemed we had come in right as the afternoon rush hit, too, because this place was packed. Things were starting to get loud, and I didn't want to be around when a brawl broke out. Assuming of course that I wasn't the one to start it . . .

"Next time, we come at closing time!" I exclaimed once we had pushed our way through the last remnants of the crowd. I was now standing with my back to the brick wall that was our entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Agreed," Fang muttered gruffly, his expression still hard.

I rolled my eyes and then proceeded on to snatch my wand from my back pocket. I twirled it around my fingers a few times like it was a baton, before I tapped the bricks, three up and two across, three times. There was a slight shuddering, and then Diagon Alley opened before us.

Nudge gave an audible gasp behind me, a slight squeal escaping from somewhere deep in her throat. I turned around to face them all again, my hands on my hips. Time to be authoritative.

"This isn't a shopping trip. We're not running all around, 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' at everything we see," I said, glaring pointedly at Nudge. "We're on a mission, one that needs to be completed as soon as possible. Understand?"

Fang nodded, and Iggy saluted me saying, "Aye, aye Captain."

Nudge gave a heaving sigh before muttering, "Alright, alright."

"Good. Now follow me. No straying. If I have to come and search for you, expect a scene to be made," I warned them before setting off.

My rant was unnecessary though. Diagon Alley wasn't the bustling business center it had been the last time we visited. In fact, it was almost deserted. A complete barren wasteland. A few witches and wizards stumbled about here and there, clutching their belongings possessively, their heads whipping from side to side like someone was going to jump out and attack them. Dark figures slunk in the shadows, which made me think that the aforementioned were right to be wary. Some shady business was occurring.

There was one perk to the striking absence of so many people though, and that was that we were able to maneuver the cobble stoned streets much quicker than before. We were arriving at the door of Eeylops Owl Emporium before I even noticed the time passing by.

I shoved the door open, striding into the dark, enclosed space. I immediately became claustrophobic. The cages of rustling owls were so packed together. The walkway between the shelves barely allowed room for me to shimmy through. I ordered the flock to wait outside. I could handle this better myself anyway.

"Can I help you?" the attendant asked, eyeing me cautiously.

I gave him my best reassuring smile. "I need to borrow an owl."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Can't be done," he said dismissively, turning his back to me. He resumed stocking the shelves with some type of owl treat, his shoulders hunched over.

"What do you mean, it can't be done!" I exclaimed, my frustration shoving through. I was on a strict schedule here! I didn't have time to play games.

"If you want to use an owl, you have to buy one," he insisted.

"Look, I just have to send one message. And besides, I don't have enough money to buy an owl!"

He rounded on me, his jaw quivering. His voice dropped low, almost guttural and he hissed, "These are dark times missy. He Who Must Not Be Named his rising in power, and his dark agents are running to do his bidding. Haven't you seen the state of things outside? People are terrified. It's hard to know who to trust. I don't need you sending a message that could have important information on it, just so you can drop the owl off back to me. They'll trace it right to my doorstep. No, you can buy an owl, or else you need to scram!"

I fumed silently, giving him my best glare. Without a word I turned and stalked away, slamming the door open. I blinked at the sudden brightness, my hands curled to fists at my side.

"I see things went well," Iggy said after a moment.

"He wouldn't let me borrow one stupid owl. Said I had to buy one! We don't have enough money on us for that!"

"We could stop at Gringotts," Fang suggested.

"That'll take too long! And besides, I don't know where Dumbledore keeps our money," I replied in frustration, beginning to pace. It was a nervous habit of mine.

"Or we could just ask Hagrid where Harry is," Iggy mused, pointing to the big, galumphing giant walking in our direction.

"Iggy, you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "Hagrid! Hagrid, over here!" I shouted, waving him over.

"Hello Max . . . Fang, Iggy, Nudge. How are you kids doing this fine afternoon?" he said by way of greeting. I couldn't help but glance at the darkening sky. The air was churning miserably, and there was no sun in sight.

"Actually, not so good. Do you by chance know where Harry is?" I inquired.

"Should be with those wicked relatives of his, the Dursley's."

"But he's not. We checked there, and he was nowhere to be found," I insisted, frowning. If Hagrid didn't know where he was, then he must be in some big trouble. This wasn't good. Maybe if I had been doing my job instead of vacationing everything would be fine.

"That's strange. I wouldn't know though. You see, I've been on a . . . secret mission . . . for Dumbledore," he said, his voice lowering. He glanced around quickly, making sure no one had heard, but the street was empty.

"Do you have any money we could borrow then? I'll pay you back, I promise! But we need an owl, immediately. I have to find Harry. I just have this horrible feeling that he's either in big trouble, or he's about to be," I explained.

"Sure thing. Anything to keep Harry safe," Hagrid said hurriedly, fumbling with his many pockets. I swear, there are unlimited treasures in that ginormous trench coat of his.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Just send me an owl letting me know you found him okay. Not the location, of course. That could spell danger in a time like this," he said gruffly, and I nodded agreement.

I knew a scant lot about the trouble that had been brewing in London lately. From what the owl man had said though, things weren't going well. Voldemort was making his existence known ever since the fight at the Ministry. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Many things had happened as a result of that night, most of them not good. I had learned my true destiny from the mouth of a god, for example. I also couldn't help but turn my thoughts to another night, two years ago. We all know Voldemort tried to recruit me that day in the graveyard. He had also been restored to his full form.

Not cool.

I took the money Hagrid chucked at me with another murmured thanks, and then I shuffled my way back into the dark shop. When I returned with a covered cage, Hagrid had disappeared once more.

"Ooh! I can't believe we finally got an owl! This is like, super cool. Isn't weird though, that we're two percent bird, and now we own a bird? Is that wrong? It's like a human owning another human as a pet. Oh well though. I guess it's kind of important to have one. Is it a boy or a girl? Ooh, what are we going to name him/her! What kind of owl is it?" Nudge was firing off the questions with record speed.

"Nudge, can you be quiet for two seconds!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"I would have asked for five minutes," Iggy muttered, smirking.

I shot him a glare before turning back to Nudge and saying, "It's a boy, I have yet to name him, and he's a Tawny owl."

Before she could ask to see him I slid the cover off of his cage. He blinked lazily up at me, ruffling his brown and tan streaked feathers. Nudge squealed in delight, rambling on and on about how cute he was.

At least someone was happy.

**Authors Note: So the flock finally gets an owl! I'm pretty sure I have a name for him, but I'll take any suggestions into consideration . . . so any ideas? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I- . . . Oh whatever. I don't even feel like ranting. Go on ahead and read the chapter . . .**

**Chapter -:Four:-**

**The Mighty Thor Carries News**

My note was hurriedly scribbled on the back of a flyer featuring some odd flavor of ice-cream from the barren and empty shop a few paces away. Half of the windows were boarded up and the others were shattered, shards of glass glittering darkly on the street. In its desolate manner, I couldn't doubt that it was closed for the season. In fact, most of the previously booming business' around here were. It was quite frightening, when you thought about it.

Swiftly I attached the parchment onto our owl's leg, who's name was being deliberated by Nudge as we speak, and he gave a short hoot and flew into the sky quickly. He seemed to understand the urgency of the situation. See, birds were smart. Maybe even smarter than humans at times.

"So what do we do now?" Iggy mused, stuffing his hands in his pockets; shivering slightly at the sudden gust of wind that rushed through the alley, rattling the windowpanes.

"We wait," I dead-panned, slumping into a chair that looked like it had seen better days.

"But can't we-!" Nudge began in excitement.

"No," I replied before I even heard her question. No way was I going to be drug around, wasting valuable time. It was bad enough that we even had to sit here at all.

"We're not even doing anything, so why can't we-?" Nudge began again, this time more earnestly.

"I said no, Nudge!" I snapped fiercely, grinding my teeth in annoyance. She cast me a hurt look and I immediately loosened up. "Sorry kid . . . I'm just not in the mood right now. Maybe some other time?"

"Sure . . ." she muttered glumly, kicking a few loose stones across the cobblestones without any real malice. She seemed to get absorbed in her thoughts then, so I let her be.

"Don't be so tense," a voice whispered in my ear, and I jumped a little. Fang appeared, seated on the stool beside me. He flashed me a crooked grin, and I punched him in the shoulder. "You need to relax."

"I am relaxed!" I insisted. "I'm just . . . anxious, is all."

"Which is kind of the exact opposite of relaxed," he replied lazily, putting his hands behind his head while staring at me knowingly.

"Oh shut up. Don't you dare go all philosophical on me, or I swear I'll . . ." I trailed of menacingly, not really sure what threat to use.

"You'll what? Choose Blaze over me?" he inquired offhandely, though his eyes, which hardened immediately and penetrated mine with an intensity that only Fang could manage, gave his true intentions away.

"If that's what it takes," I said just as breezily, but I didn't miss the way he stiffened.

"Oh, really?" he inquired, and there was a slight tremor in his voice. Huh . . . that was new.

"Can we not talk about this now, Fang?" I asked, pleadingly.

"If not now, then when? I know I may have said I'd give you all the time in the world before Max, but now things aren't looking too good, and I'm afraid we may not have that option any longer," he said seriously.

"Gosh Fang-ums, you're awfully optimistic!"

Sarcasm. It was one way to weasel yourself out of an awkward situation. Unfortunately, Fang knew my tactics too well, and he pressed on with ease.

"I'm serious Max."

"And so am I, when I say don't talk like the world is ending. I'm too stubborn to let that happen, you of all people should know that," I said jokingly, smiling grimly.

"This isn't funny."

"You're right, it's not. So just drop it, okay? There's enough drama going on right now. I can't focus on so many things at one time. I'm going to explode!" I exclaimed.

"You do realize you have to choose eventually. You can't just keep playing both of us like this," he muttered, turning his head so he didn't have to look at me as he said it.

"Is that what you think," I asked incredulously, "that I'm just scamming you for my own selfish needs?"

"All I'm saying is that this has been going on for long enough. I hate to sound like Blaze, trust me I do, but you need to make a decision," he said calmly, but his gaze was like ice, soaking straight to my core. He stood before I could reply, shuffling off in Iggy's direction; out of earshot.

"Don't I know it," I whispered morosely to myself.

How pathetic was I? I mean, really! I kept putting it off and putting it off, but Fang was right. I had evaded the subject with pitiful claims that I was still thinking about it for longer than I should have. It was time to get down to it . . . and it would probably be painful, and someone would probably walk away with a broken heart . . . but I had already accepted that. From the very beginning I had know that there would be repercussions for what had occurred. It was no different now. All I had to do was open my mouth and say one name . . . and then everything would be resolved . . . right?

"Max! _Max_! Max, look, look, look! Here comes Thor!" Nudge shouted, pointing and waving her finger madly at a speck in the air that was rapidly approaching every second.

"Who?" I asked in confusion.

"Thor! That's what I named our owl . . . because you know . . . Norse mythology and stuff . . . plus it's a super cool name! And I just kind of like it I guess. Maybe if I ever have kids I'll name my son Thor. ZOMG! That's a good plan, I-"

"Yeah, Nudge, we get it now," I interrupted her, smiling in exasperation.

"I thought maybe we could just call him Bob," Iggy grumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

When Thor touched down he immediately lifted his leg for me to un-do the piece of paper attached there. I snatched it off greedily, petting the ow- I mean Thor, a few times to show my appreciation. He ignored me for the most part, content to watch pensively with a stare full of knowledge.

_Dear, Max_ it read in a fluid, yet distinctly male, writing I recognized as Harry's.

_Having a great time! Was out exploring with Ron and Hermione _(here there was slight smudging, like he had made a mistake and tried to hastily blotch it out) _and found a burrow_ (once again, an unnecessary mark) _full of rabbits. Wish you were here!_

_Sincerely,_

_H.P._

Um . . . okay. I mean, I get that sending mail that could be intercepted easily is dangerous, but I still had no idea where he was, though by his enthusiasm he seemed quite safe.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind though, and I couldn't stop chewing over the thought of those mysterious ink spots. I skimmed through the brief letter again, before I passed it to Fang, who glanced at it for a whole of two seconds before he tossed it to Iggy.

"Are you sure you were clear enough in your letter to him?" Iggy asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I literally said, 'where are you? I'm freaking out here!'. I don't see how that could be misinterpreted."

"He couldn't exactly go blaring out his location. He's a wanted man," Fang supplied.

"Yeah, but still. Don't you think he would leave some way for us to know where he was?" I asked, running a hand through my hair reflexively. I was feeling restless, and it wouldn't be long before I was pacing.

"But he did," Fang said simply, pointing at the smudge marks.

"And that helps us how?" I inquired, though I had the feeling he was on to something.

"Well, he must be with Ron and Hermione," he said, his finger hovering over the words as he spoke.

"I see where you're going with this . . . but what the heck does a rabbit burrow have to do with anything?" I demanded, growing more agitated by the minute.

"Isn't Ron's house called the Burrow?" Nudge asked brightly, her eyes wide.

"Nudge!" I exclaimed in excitement. "You're a genius! He's at Ron's. God, how could I have not thought of that? He goes to visit them before school sometimes, I heard. I can't believe I didn't think to check there. It sure would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Mentally, I continued my mantra. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

"Maybe we should go now?" Iggy suggested, already prepared to take off.

I nodded in agreement, taking a few running steps before I launched into the air. Thor ruffled his wings before joining us in the sky. He actually seemed kind of bored, like seeing four flying humans was normal for him. I thought briefly about his cage, but then decided it would just be a hassle to fly with. Besides, he didn't need to be confined to such a small place. He was a wild animal, after all. He deserved wide open places. Besides, I couldn't imagine being stuffed into such a tiny compartment. I might die of claustrophobia.

"Do you think he'll be able to keep up?" Fang asked uncertainly, eyeing Thor.

"I think he'll do just fine," I replied truthfully. "And besides, he knows where we're going. He'll find us. Owls are smart like that. They just _know_."

After that our flight was mostly silent. Even Nudge managed to keep quiet, sensing that nobody was in the mood to listen to her chatter on and on about nothing. I'm sure it was times like these that she missed Angel the most. Angel and Nudge were always flying closest together, giggling about only God knows what. It kept them preoccupied though, for however long it took for Nudge to get hungry again.

We passed a few birds, but other than that, any sort of life form was pretty scarce. Even in the countryside below us, people seemed to have holed up in their houses, expecting disaster to strike. I couldn't really blame them either. Voldemort and his evil minions could do some pretty bad things when they wanted to. They had an ancient, immensely powerful, and downright dark to the bone god on their side after all.

So all in all nothing exciting really happened . . . that is until we came closer to the Burrow. I saw the flames before anyone else . . . well I didn't really _see _them, but I felt that they were there. I sped up immediately, and the others noticed my sudden anxiousness.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, flapping down closer to me.

I just shook my head. _I don't know for sure_.

As we swooped into eyesight, I saw something I would have much rather lived without. The Burrow, which had previously stood immense and crooked (from what I had heard) was barely one story now, still smoldering with ash and stray flames. Soot was smeared over everything, and stray embers danced in the air to a haunting ballad by the wind. Even though the heat rolling in waves off of the wreckage was what one might consider suffocating, I felt chilled to the bone.

**Authors Note: So there's more of the movie mixed in here, rather than the book. I try to even it out. Pleeeeeaaaaaaseeeee REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: There's a poll on my profile (Well there should be) about which boy Max chooses; Blaze or Fang. You should go vote :D**

**Disclaimer: Just a reminder, that I don't own the majority of what goes on during this story. **

**Chapter -:Five:-**

**Raw Destruction**

I think I might have screamed. Not a girl-y, echoing screech. More like a strangled cry of outrage mixed with a little bit of terror. Even Fang couldn't hide his horrified expression, though it was closely hooded away with a blank stare.

I saw a group of people standing to the side of the wreckage, and I immediately pointed myself in that direction. I dove almost straight down, turning at the last second so that I could land on my feet and not my nose.

As we got closer I identified the people. Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley was holding a shaking Molly as she cried out a jumble of un-discernible phrases. Clearly she was upset about the demise of her home. To the other side, standing nervously and looking morose for what was probably the first time in her life, was Nymphadora Tonks. If I ever was to have an idol, she would be it. Tonks was one of the few legit, as far as I was concerned. Right then though, she didn't look too good at all.

"Tonks!" I shouted when we landed.

She spun around to face me, relief clear on her face, though that same haunted expression stayed there. "Thank God you're here Max!"

"What happened?" I demanded.

"No time for that. We'll tell you when we get there. For now we need to go," she said hurriedly, pulling her broomstick out from seemingly nowhere.

"Wait, go where?" I asked, confused at her rush.

"With the possibility that Bellatrix Lestrange has taken over number twelve Grimmauld Place, we've had to move headquarters," she explained, mounting her broomstick and taking to the air as she spoke. I quickly joined her, and the others did as well.

"So where's headquarters now?" I inquired, easily keeping up with her broom.

"Nowhere . . . as of this second. We've kind of been having the meetings in your house . . . if you don't mind. Only because it's on Hogwarts ground, there's no way anyone could hear, and school's not in session. Once it is we'll have to move. The students can be sneaky when they want to, and we don't want some stray Slytherin with a Death Eater father to walk in."

"Is that where we're going now?"

"Yes. It would help if Harry and the other kids could stay there too. Just until school starts, of course."

"That's okay. It's only one more week," I replied.

"Good, good," was all Tonks said before we lapsed into silence. I was detecting some depressed feelings emantaing from her. It wasn't like Tonks to not laugh at least once during a conversation, but she hadn't the entire time I had seen her. Even in the most dire events, Tonks could find something to laugh about . . . but now she just seemed, well, dead.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her pensively, giving her a look that dared her to lie.

"What ever would you say that for?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. "Never mind."

She gave me an odd look, but eventually turned away. This left me to my own thoughts . . . which was as much of a battlefield as the world was today. I kept going back to that fire, and thinking about what would have happened if I had been there . . .

**- }{ -**

I brushed past Hermione and Ron, not really caring about whether or not they had any injuries. Not my problem, after all. Harry however, was my case to protect, and I hadn't exactly been doing a very good job.

"Max!" Harry jumped up when he saw me striding purposefully in.

"Are you okay?' I demanded, automatically checking him over for injuries. His face was smudged with dirt, and his hair was frightfully askew, but other than that he seemed perfectly fine. There was a slight crack in his glasses, which I snatched from the bridge of his nose, repairing them with a quick spell.

"Thanks," he said as I handed them back to him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm alright. Just a few bumps and bruises is all," he replied.

"What happened then!" I exclaimed.

His face darkened. "Bellatrix," he said simply.

"She burnt down the Burrow?" I inquired softly, seeing that he was obviously about to go all emotional on me.

"Yeah . . . her and a couple of her Death Eater friends. I swear to you, when I find her, I'm going to kill her. Not just to avenge her most current deed, but also for murdering Sirius. I'm going to make her suffer the way she's made me hurt," he snarled darkly, his hands balling into fists.

My throat thickened instantaneously. I wanted to apologize, over and over again, but I knew that wouldn't do anything for him. It wouldn't bring his godfather back. It wouldn't make the pain go away. In fact, it might just open even more wounds. This was one fire I couldn't put out.

"Let's not think about it now. How abo-" I began, trying to lighten the mood, when the front door banged open. A sharp gust of wind blew in, spewing papers every which way. The lamp shade was blown clean off.

"Oops, sorry!" Arianna exclaimed, and the wind was immediately stifled. "I tried to get down here as fast as I could once I heard you guys were back."

I gritted my teeth, glaring down at the ground. Just the sound of her voice made my skin crawl. It wasn't exactly a secret that I didn't particularly like Arianna. She was too sneaky and conniving for my taste. I had my suspicions about her, that was for sure . . . and you bet I've been keeping my eye on her every chance I could get.

She was followed into the room by Winnie and Echo. I didn't know where Blaze was, and I didn't particularly care at that moment either. I could sense him, so I knew he was somewhere near. Probably hiding out, not wanting to provoke Fang so soon after their fight. Being a good boy, for once. It was a welcome, and refreshing, change.

"Winnie!" Nudge shouted, pummeling into her instructor with eagerness. Winnie giggled girlishly, patting Nudge's back. Her wide eyes shimmered, and her hair that was usually pulled back with some type of aquatic sea-creature was hanging loosely around her face.

"Yo," Iggy greeted Echo, holding out his fist. Echo rolled his eyes, tapping Iggy's knuckles with his. "See, guys! Look at the trick I taught him!"

I couldn't help but laugh, rolling my eyes as well. Echo gave him a reproachful look, smacking him upside the head. Iggy muttered to himself, but was soon smiling again.

I glanced over to see Arianna staring deeply at Fang. He was returning her gaze straight on. It was one of those times when you wanted to look away for fear of ruining their moment . . . except they shouldn't be having a moment at all! My blood was beginning to boil ferociously. Arianna smiled, but it seemed more like a sultry pout then a grin.

Oh. Heck. No.

Before I could stop her, she took the few steps that remained between them and threw her arms around his neck. She was pressing her body as closely as possible to his, as if they were a couple . . . and you know what he did?

He. Hugged. Her. Back.

I was hanging out dangerously close to the edge, and if she didn't stop soon I was going to fall right over. She didn't stop though. Instead she kissed his cheek, her lips lingering there for about two seconds too long. I saw him crack a grin. I real, teeth showing, lips upturning smile.

I think I might have let a tear slip through just then, because Harry was staring at me in alarm. I swatted at my face just in case, jumping to my feet as I catapulted myself out the door before anyone could say a word. I hit the ground running, not really caring where I was going. I only stopped once, to catch my breath a little. I found myself laughing at the irony when I realized where I was.

"Max!" I heard Fang shout, slowing beside me. I hadn't even noticed that he was in pursuit of me, actually. "What the heck was that!"

"It's funny how I always seem to end up here," I said, not acknowledging his question. The tree where so many things had happened stood strong and steady in the wind behind me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

I just shook my head, slowly turning to face him. I searched his face for a moment, drinking in the sight of him. I loved everything about that face, I realized with a start. Those dark eyes, that strong jaw . . . even all the battle scars, which is what most would consider imperfections. That was a big part of what made him perfect though.

"Is that what if feels like, to you?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" He was so lost.

"To watch me with Blaze . . . is that what it feels like? Because right now I feel worse than worse."

He stared at me mutely, unsure of what to say.

"Tell me Fang, and be completely honest; do I have some competition now?" I demanded, frowning to myself.

"What . . . who . . . Max, what the heck are you going on about!"

"Arianna!" I screamed, my anger pushing through. "For God's sake Fang! I saw the way you looked at each other . . . the way you hugged like it was physically painful not too. I've never seen you smile like that at anyone but me . . . I kind of considered it my special smile. Not anymore though."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Fang shouted in frustration.

"Don't try to deny it. I know what I saw."

"No, you don't be an idiot! You're looking into this way more than necessary," he insisted.

"Look, I just need to think, alright? Things really have gone too far, your little scene finally put that into my perspective. You're staring to pull away Fang, I see it already. I'm losing you to her."

"No, you're not! Max, this is-"

"Ridiculous? Yeah, I know . . . This whole thing has been one big ball of ridiculous. You don't have to tell me something I already know. It's time I end this whole ordeal once and for all."

"So you're going to choose?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm going to sit here and try," I said truthfully.

That was his cue to leave, and he seemed to get that because his face went blank and he nodded. He turned away, but then stopped and whirled back around. With a sigh he kissed me on the forehead, gripping my arm tightly like he needed the support. My eyes fluttered shut, and when I opened them again, he was gone.

**Authors Note: Ooh, I do believe it's decision time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter -:Six:-**

**Heart to Heart**

I just stood and did nothing for about five minutes after that. I thought that maybe, when the time was right, it would just come to me . . . but all I was drawing was this ginormous blank. The people in movies made it seem so easy. Screw all that crap about listening to your heart! Here I was, all ears . . . and I was getting absolutely nothing. My heart was the whole problem anyway! By now I'm sure it was torn in two, with one side inscribed with the name 'Fang', and the other 'Blaze'.

But which half was I supposed to go with?

With a dejected sigh I slid to the ground, propping my back up against the tree. I stared moodily out at the Black Lake, watching as its water lapped against the shore. The day was coming to a close, and the sky was a mixture of pale oranges and pinks. The sand was growing darker, dipping this way and that like the waves that shaped it. As the sun kept up its descent, shadows jumped up more frequently. I didn't care though. I would stay in this exact spot, un-moving, until I made my decision. I would stay here forever if need be.

A sharp crack from behind me snapped me out of my thoughts. A few shuffled footsteps later Harry came into view, smiling slightly by way of greeting.

"Hey," I said morosely, returning my gaze to the lake.

"Fang told us not to disturb you . . . but I thought maybe I'd come see how you were doing anyway. It's getting kind of late, and the temperature drops at night now that summer's over," he explained, tossing me a jacket someone must have gotten from my room.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully, not noticing until then the icy crispness to the atmosphere.

"You're welcome . . ."

He stood there awkwardly then, staring at his feet with his hands in his pockets. He seemed reluctant to go, like he had something on his mind, but couldn't find the right words to say it. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"You know it's all my fault, right?" I asked.

"What is?" Confusion flashed in his bright green eyes.

"Everything," I muttered, shaking my head.

"No it's not Max. No one blames you. So maybe our lives are a little screwier than most. We're not normal . . . but it makes us better people because of it. Trust me when I say this, you're one of the most genuine people I know."

"I could have stopped it though," I whispered, staring him straight in the eye.

"Stopped what?"

He climbed carefully over a few tree roots before plopping down beside me, curling his knees to his chest in an action that mirrored mine.

"The fire . . . If I was there, doing what I was supposed to be doing, I could have stopped it. I could have saved that home. Instead I was off on vacation, when I should have been making sure you were safe. It's all my fault."

"You can't blame yourself for this Max, not now. My life is dangerous. I don't expect you to be there, protecting me from all harm every second of every day. You don't have enough time to dwell over the 'what ifs?'. It pains me to say this, but you weren't there. You could have stopped it, but you didn't. End of subject. You can't keep torturing yourself over what could have been. You have to move on."

"Everything is so messed up though!" I cried. "I can't quit making these mistakes."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"I just don't know what to do," I whispered brokenly. I couldn't believe I was admitting this out loud, to an actual person. If anyone could understand though, it would be Harry.

"You need to take care of the problem at hand . . . and that's Blaze and Fang, right?"

I sniffled, even though I wasn't crying. "Yeah."

He immersed himself in thought then, gazing out at the water much like I had been doing before.

"Who do _you _think I should pick?" I asked after a little while.

"Oh, I don't want to make this decision for yo-" he began heatedly.

"You won't be," I promised. "I just want your opinion."

"Uh . . . well, both of them are really good guys. I mean, Blaze is your soulmate, after all, and he would rather die than hurt you. I don't doubt that he'd go to the most extreme measures to make you happy . . . He tries really hard, maybe too hard . . . You guys are so much alike, which ensures that you get along great . . . He loves you, more than his own life. Those are all good things, I guess."

I nodded, mulling it over. Everything he said had been true. Imagining a future with Blaze wasn't that hard. He was a perfect match to my character, and we were meant to be together, after all. That seemed like taking the easy way out, though.

"But Fang," Harry started up again. "He's been through it all and then some, with you. He's been by your side since you were kids, backing you up. You're best friends. He understands your past, along with your present, which is something Blaze can't. To some people, you've been through way too much to just give it up now . . . which I know it's more complicated than that, of course. He's a perfect fit for you in a different way than Blaze is . . . He loves you because you're you, not because the gods planned it out a long time ago."

At this point I wasn't really sure if Harry was helping, or just making me more confused.

"He let's his guard down when you're around, you know," Harry said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fang. You probably never noticed, because you don't see him when you're not around, _obviously_. He's so much more closed off and brooding when you're not there. The minute you walk into the room though . . . he's like a whole different person. You have this affect on him, that no one can explain. I don't even think he knows. It just . . . happens."

The sun was really disappearing now, launching the world into blackness. The moon though, seemed to shine brighter than before, like it knew we needed its light. Even the stars were sparkling madly, glinting like shards of crystal spilled in a jumble across the wide expanse of the night-time sky.

"Thank you," I said to Harry, giving him a small smile.

"I should probably get back. The others will no doubt be worried. I'll tell them you're okay. Do you need anything else?" There was concern clear in his eyes, but I just shook my head and waved him off.

He nodded, setting off the way he came. He was only a few yards away when he stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder. He called out to me, "Oh, and Max?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know you'll make the right choice."

"I hope so," I whispered up at the sky, like maybe I could find the answers written there . . . and unless it was in some kind of secret code, no such luck.

Why did my life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I have been born a regular kid, with regular parents who lived in a regular world? _Because you would have hated it_, a little voice in the back of my head whispered, and this time it was all mine.

The wind picked up, and with it there drifted a scarily familiar voice.

"If you want, I can show you your future."

Just like before, there was no source. I did have the feeling that someone was near though, but it wasn't a human presence. Memories attacked my mind, and no matter how hard I tried to stifle it, I remembered that day in the field when this same little boy was telling me I needed to go back to Hogwarts.

"I'm psychic. If intentionally seeing my own future was that easy, don't you think I would have done it by now?" I asked, still glancing around.

"You of all people should know there is no definite future. I can show you two possibilities though. They gave me that power, you know." He sounded excited, and if I could see his face I knew he would have been smiling.

"Who did?"

"Gwythry and the other good gods. You saved me Max. You helped them find me . . . and now I get to help you, as much as I can."

"By showing me two different futures?" Could I end a sentence without it being a question?

"One with Fang, and one with Blaze. It's to help you decide. I wish I could tell you who you choose, but since you don't know yet, the future hasn't been made. All kinds of choices and whims mold it and lengthen it. The future is never finished, even after you die."

And with that I was launched into a black hole.

_I was laying in a field of fire, my head resting on Blaze's chest. It rumbled with laughter, his fingers playing with my hair._

_"I'm glad we got away for a few weeks. No offense, but your family is really annoying sometimes. They just don't understand the meaning of the word 'alone'."_

_I laughed, nodding my head in agreement. "I know. Their only problem is they care too much."_

_"Well for the sake of my sanity, I really wish they would care a little less."_

_Without warning I was flipped onto my back, my body pressed flat against the warm ground. Flames roared around my head, but they didn't hurt me. In fact, as they licked across my skin they felt cool, instead of hot. Blaze's head hovered over mine, his auburn hair flipped haphazardly around his angelic face. He was hotter than the fire, that's for sure._

_"I love you," he murmured silkily, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down my neck and shoulder. I pulled his face up to mine, kissing him on the lips tenderly, weaving my fingers in his hair._

_"I love you too," I whispered in his ear, smiling as he grinned down at me._

_"No matter how many times you say that, it's never going to stop making me burst with joy," he said truthfully._

_"Fine then. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I . . . love . . . you . . ."_

The image began fading, spiraling away. After a second it was replaced with something new.

_I raced through the air, leaving sparks behind me. My spirits were higher than the level of altitude, and I didn't think the smile on my face would ever leave. Every time I began laughing, the sound would get lodged in my throat, but I didn't mind._

_Finally I managed to force myself to drop from the sky. I free-fell for awhile before I snapped out my wings once again and gently floated the rest of the way to the ground._

_Fang smiled triumphantly, pushing off from the tree he was lounging on._

_"I win," he stated._

_"Yeah, yeah . . ." I muttered sullenly. "Sorry I can't conjure up a gust of wind that propels me forwards at about a thousand miles an hour."_

_"True," he said, cracking another smile. _

_"Don't gloat, Fang. It's not healthy."_

_"And this is?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. He grabbed ahold of my hand, bringing it up to eye level. A few wisps of smoke were coiled there. "You're not just hot, Max, you're _smoking _hot."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_He blew on my palm softly, watching as the smoke drifted away on the wind he had created. I closed my hand around his, squeezing it affectionately. His eyes returned to mine, dark and intense. Without warning he leaned down and kissed me, pulling me into his embrace. Then again, he didn't need a reason._

_When you loved someone you were allowed to do such spontaneous things._

When I opened my eyes I was in the same spot as before, except it was even darker.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping the boy had stuck around. I didn't get an answer though, so I figured he must have left. I was in the same state of confusion as before, because both futures had seemed equally appealing.

Great.

With a heaving sigh I stumbled to my feet, wrapping my jacket tighter around me. I hadn't come to a choice yet, but I couldn't just sit and do nothing either. It wasn't a part of my nature.

There was a figure off in the distance, and I watched curiously as it stumbled closer. I recognized the yellow and black of Hufflepuff in the badge adorning his robes. He grinned at me as he passed, his eyes twinkling. I waved slightly, confused. I seriously had no idea who he was. Once he had gone past, his back retreating even further into the night, I resumed my walking. I didn't even try to come up with an answer to why he was wandering the school grounds at a time like this.

I trudged off to the house, still deep in thought. When the front door came in sight there was a crash and Fang flung it open rushing out. He stopped in his tracks a few feet from the steps, just staring at me. At the same time Blaze jogged over the hill, skidding to a halt only a yard or two away from Fang.

As the two boys that I loved stood side by side in front of me, something in my mind just . . . clicked. I knew who I wanted to spend my life with. I knew who I loved the most. I knew who I needed to choose. I just _knew_.

With tears sprouting in my eyes and a brilliant smile on my face I ran forwards, not having the patience for walking. I threw myself into his arms, almost knocking him over in the process. He grasped me around the waist, hugging me tightly. I buried my face in his neck, opening my mouth to whisper his name . . .

**Authors Note: This is quite possibly the meanest cliffhanger I have ever written. I am truly evil. But tell me two things. One) Who do YOU want her to choose? . . . and Two) Who do you THINK she's going to choose? Tell me in a review! Or go to my profile and vote on my poll (If you already have, you know I couldn't resist putting the Hufflepuff guy in) It'll get you the next chapter faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I won't keep you long. I'm sure you want to find out who she chooses . . . So go!**

**Chapter -:Seven:-**

**For Once Things Fall Perfectly Into Place**

_He grasped me around the waist, hugging me tightly. I buried my face in his neck, opening my mouth to whisper his name . . . _

"_Fang_," I breathed, not relishing my choke hold on him. The relief I felt at finally bringing a close to all the terror and heartbreak was overwhelming. His smell infiltrated every particle of my being, and I never wanted to let go.

"Max . . ." he said, stunned. I pulled back enough so I could see his face, laughing at the shocked expression I found there. He shook his head, his eyes going unfocused. When he looked at me though, he grinned in a way I had never seen before, and even though it was probably the middle of the night, in my little world, everything was blazing in light.

He took my face in his hands then, brushing his fingertips across my cheeks. He still wore a small look of disbelief . . . but there was happiness mixed in. It was one of the most emotional moments of his entire life, I had no doubt. He shook his head again, looking up at the sky like he was thanking the gods. He returned his gaze to me moments later, smiling once more.

Without hesitation I stood a little taller, yanking his head down to meet mine. The moment our lips touched I got a tingly feeling all over, like an electric shock. It wasn't in any way painful though. Quite the opposite, actually.

When we finally pulled away, slightly gasping for air, he touched his forehead against mine, staring deeply into my eyes. "I love you," he said with as much conviction as possible.

"I love you too," I admitted, grinning. There was a new lightness to my being, now that the dilemma had been resolved and there was no more back and forth between Fang and . . . Blaze. Oh God.

I glanced swiftly over, catching sight of my soulmate. He was standing awkwardly, his shoulders hunched over. His eyes were glazed over a bit, and he had a confused look on his face. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he looked up at me immediately, perplexity clearly written all over his face.

"Max?" he asked breathlessly.

"Blaze . . . I'm sorry, I just . . ." I trailed off. There wasn't really a good explanation.

"Lift up your shirt," he demanded, his sight honing in on my waist.

"What?" I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes. "Just so you can see your marks, idiot."

I gave him a disgruntled look before detaching myself from Fang's arms. I tugged on the hem of my t-shirt, lifting it so that you could see my hips. I think my mouth might have dropped to the ground . . . because where once there was a gold and crimson mesh of flames that represented the idea that Blaze and I were soulmates, a slight change had been made.

There was still the same tattoo as before; one side gold and the other an ancient looking red color, intertwining and coming together at my navel. But all through that there was now a thread of pure silver, weaving it's way throughout the flames.

"What . . . what does that mean?" I inquired, stunned. Fang and Blaze seemed to be in various states of surprise as well.

"I don't know for sure . . . but I think that when you chose Fang over me, you irrevocably twisted your own destiny. You quite literally shoved him in the middle. I've never heard of a case quite like this."

"So . . . Fang's my soulmate now?" I asked.

"Do you remember when Echo was telling you about the whole soulmate thing?" he said instead of answering my question.

I nodded.

"Good. Then you also might recall him talking not just about one true love, but a one true friend?"

"And your point is . . .?"

"You get both. For the first time in the history of the entire universe, you get both."

"Fang's my soulmate," I said slowly, mulling it over. "And your my soul . . . friend?"

"I never believed you that day, when you told me that there wasn't a doubt in your mind that you could change your so called 'destiny', as you put it. I always thought that no matter what, the tie between us was too strong to break," he explained. "But you've done it. You've gone against everything we've previously known, and you've changed your destiny, all by yourself. You can do anything, Max."

For once in my life, something had gone right. Instead of getting all messed up and terrible, all the pieces had fallen effortlessly into place. I liked the feeling of that. It was more than I could have ever expected. The whole situation was perfect . . . maybe too perfect . . . but that could come later. For now I would enjoy my bliss.

**- }{ -**

"I forgot to tell you earlier, but our O.W.L results came," Harry informed me when I stepped into the kitchen after a short flight. The days had been briskly getting chillier, and I wanted to get in as much air time as I could before everything started frosting over.

"Oh? How'd you do?" I inquired, opening the cupboards and scanning through their contents.

"Pretty good. I got a Dreadful in History of Magic considering I wonked out in the middle of it, and a Poor in Divination, though that's not much of a surprise. My best grade was an Outstanding, in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"That's awesome," I mumbled around a sticky glob of peanut butter, licking the remnants of it off my fingers.

"And the letters and book lists came the day after my birthday . . . They've made me Quidditch Captain," he admitted sheepishly.

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed, dropping the jar of canned corn I had removed to search into the deeper recesses of the storage compartment. "Why didn't you tell me before? How could I have missed it!"

"You've been busy," he replied.

"With what?" I asked incredulously. The flock and I really hadn't been up to much of the late.

"Training and the like."

"Oh . . ." I said. "Well you still should have told me."

"I guess now would be a bad time to mention we're all off to Diagon Alley for supplies this afternoon then?" he inquired sheepishly.

"No . . . as long as we're allowed to tag along. Things aren't looking good there. Florean Fortescue's ice-cream joint is deserted. Heck, most of the stores there _are_. It's not a place you need to be wandering around by yourself at."

"I don't need to be babysat, Max!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

I _had _been keeping him on a tight leash now that I was back. Excuse me for wanting to make sure he didn't die! Last time I checked, it wasn't a bad thing.

I glared at him. "I never considered it to be babysitting before . . . but now that you're acting like a child, maybe that _is _what it should be called," I cried vehemently, crossing my arms over my chest.

His face softened. "I'm sorry, Max. I know you're just trying to keep me safe. I shouldn't complain . . . it's just, I don't want you to get hurt either. Fang might kill me if I let something happen to you."

"And the world will end if _you _die, regardless if I'm alive or not. I think me for you, and coincidentally the entire earth's population, is a fair trade."

"That's enough talk about death for one day, I think."

I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

**- }{ -**

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was, quite literally, a shining beacon amongst the dark. Everything else about Diagon Alley was dank and depressing, infested with rotten criminals trying to cheat you into buying their anti-evil objects. It was all a load of crap if you asked me.

This though . . . it was something else entirely.

"This is amazing," I breathed when we were inside, and packed together as we were, I was still impressed.

"Why thank you!" a voice shouted from behind me.

"Your approval means ever so much," another said.

I whirled around, only to come face to face with the masterminds behind the whole ploy themselves, Fred and George.

"It looks great. It really does," I admitted, admiring the shelves stocked with any number of odd contraptions. "A person could find an excuse for anything in here."

"We pride ourselves on that," Fred or George said. I still, for as long as I had known them, couldn't tell the two apart. It was quite sad, actually.

"Anything we could get for you, Ms. Ride? We are fully at your assistance. We have all kinds of merchandise. How about a Skiving Snackbox, or a trick wand? They come in all kinds of varieties. Perhaps something in the WonderWitch line, then? We'd give you a love potion, if you didn't already have half the school smitten," one said smartly.

"Yes, you've concocted quite a following. Even more so than Ginny, which I dare say relieves my old soul," the other complied cheekily.

I rolled my eyes, glancing around the store once more. Just as I was about to turn the other direction, I caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione with their heads bent together, speaking earnestly. My eyes narrowed.

"I . . . I think I'm just going to look around a bit more. You should attend to your . . . other customers," I said distractedly, waving the twins off. When their attention was safely consumed elsewhere I sidled over to where the others were.

"What are you three up to?" I asked menacingly, making Hermione jump about a foot in the air. I barely spared her a glance.

"Nothing," Harry said hurriedly, stuffing something into his bag quickly. He wasn't fast enough, though.

"Oh? And why do you have your Invisibility Cloak then? Off to do some snooping, I presume. A little meddling in business that isn't yours, most likely in a dangerous and highly hazardous manner."

"It's about Draco! It's important Max. We have to go," Harry hissed.

"Then I'm coming too," I insisted.

"But there's not enough room under the cloak."

I sighed.

"Fine then. I'm trusting you on this one. Get there and back as quickly as possible. You're going to tell me everything you've learned, understand?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing once more.

"Thanks Max!" Harry exclaimed. "We'll be careful, I promise."

It wasn't Harry I was worried about though. His promise didn't mean a thing to . . . say, a Death Eater. They would kill him just as easily, no matter how many precautions he took.

**Authors Note: Okay, explanation time; there's no way in the world I could break up the Fax-ness, even though some of you said you wanted Blaze because there were too many Fax stories out there. I for one, will never get tired of Fax, and I'm certainly not going to disregard it in my own story! So sorry for that.**

**And then there's the whole Fang being her soulmate thing. I get that that's taking the easy way out, even more so than her just being with Blaze, but I wanted at least something to go perfectly, and that seemed like a good one. Besides, she's going to have to be with Blaze a lot because of training, and wouldn't it be kind of awkward after her choosing Fang? Knowing Blaze, he'd probably end up storming into the night. This seemed like a good compromise.**

**Anyway, review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter -:Eight:-**

**The Mollusk Club**

The train whistle blew heartily, spewing smoke into the already putrid air. A mass of bodies was packed onto the platform, as emotional good-byes were shared. Some parents looked fearful letting their children board, almost like they wanted to yank them back and lock them in the basement in the hopes of Voldemort's destruction not reaching them.

I for one, didn't see the point in that. Hogwarts was, quite possibly, the safest place a person could be in a time like this. Security was way high. They were taking every precaution necessary, and unnecessary.

Still, that didn't stop the mothers from hugging their son or daughter a few seconds longer, or a father from resting his hand on their shoulder for a moment more than usual.

I just wanted to get on the train, so I could get away from all these _people_. Claustrophobia wasn't as scary in a crowded room as it was in say, a small box, but it was frightening none the less. Besides; Iggy, Nudge and Fang were already on board, waiting for me. I refused to leave Harry alone for the time being. I was going to be extra watchful of him until we were safely inside school grounds. He was busy chatting earnestly away with Mr. Weasley though.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, glancing at my wrist that didn't actually hold a watch. Tapping my foot impatiently I shot a quick glare at Harry's back, but he continued on with his frantic whispering.

It was stupid enough that we had to ride the Hogwart's Express into school like everybody else even though we've actually been at the school for weeks. Lupin had been going on and on about not causing a scene. He wanted us to blend as much as possible . . . and what with people considering Harry to be the 'Chosen One' (which sounded incredibly ominous and Star Wars-y), he thought it would be a good idea to have him and his Golden Trio there. God knows we didn't need to arouse any more suspicion.

I guess they had yet to learn that there will be no normalcy when it concerns mutant bird-kids.

Finally Harry seemed to give up, and with a half-hearted good-bye to Ron's dad he shuffled to my side.

"Didn't go too well?" I inquired, seeing his defeated expression.

"He said he would look into it, but it was blatantly obvious he didn't believe me. Does he really think I would entertain such fancies for the mere fun of it!" He exclaimed in frustration.

Harry was referring to his little escapade at Diagon Alley. They had trailed Malfoy under some dark conditions, following him to Knockturn Alley. In the end Harry suspected him of being in possession of a very powerful, and extremely devilish magical object, to no doubt be used in heinous ways. To me it didn't sound so far-fetched, but what with our history together, it was no secret that I hated Draco Malfoy with more fervor than most.

"We should probably be going," I announced, glancing at the clock on the wall. The train was giving it's final shrill whistles, meaning you'd better get on before it was too late.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," he said distractedly, turning to give one final wave to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through the bustling crowd.

"I need to find the flock," I said once we were safely inside the cushy aisle of the train. "Are you coming with me, or are you going to look for Hermione and Ron?"

"They'll be in the prefects compartment no doubt," he said, and there was the slightest sound of bitterness there. "I think I'll go chat with Ginny for a moment though," he muttered, spotting her hanging halfway out of a doorway for the first time.

"Okay," I conceded warily. "I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but check in with me when you're done."

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'll come find you," he promised.

Nodding, I continued down, glancing in every compartment as I passed. I saw many familiar faces, and some people even waved hello, but none of them belonged to the flock. After about five minutes of searching I reached the end of the train. Of course they'd find the seating farthest away.

"There you are Max! We were getting worried about you, because the train is about to leave and all, and you weren't here yet. We were about to jump off and come look for you, but here you are now! So I guess we don't have to after all. Ohmygosh, I can't believe this is our third year at Hogwarts! Can you believe it? It's so awesome! And I'm really excited, because next year you guys will like, graduate, and then Gazzy will be eleven so he can come as a first ye- . . ."

For the first time Nudge cut _herself _off, the reality of her words sinking in. Her face fell and she bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh sweetie!" I murmured, sitting down beside her.

"I didn't mean to say that," she whispered.

I put my arms around her, and she sobbed into my shoulder. Nudge always was one for theatrics.

"It's okay . . . It's okay . . . You were right. Gazzy will be a first year, and then in a little while Angel will be. You want to know why?"

She nodded furiously, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Because we're_ going to find them_. Out of all the promises I've ever made to you, that one is irrevocably true," I insisted, smoothing down her hair that had become less wild and more chill as time passed.

"Are you sure?" She sniffled.

"I'm absolutely positive," I whispered fiercely.

After that her head began to lull and her eyes fluttered shut. She slumped to the side, her head resting against the cool glass. For the first time in a long time she seemed deeply asleep, my words assuring her that everything would be resolved.

I moved across to sit beside Fang and Iggy so I wouldn't disturb her, plopping down in the middle of them.

Iggy had a weird look on his face, and I leaned over and whispered, "I wasn't lying."

He looked me straight in the eyes, like he was searching for something. After a moment he nodded, murmuring, "I know."

For awhile after that the ride was mostly silent. We were about halfway to Hogwarts, and Iggy had switched benches, curling up and taking a nap himself. I stared out the window, watching the scenery fly by, and Fang watched me, his face carefully blank. Things were actually kind of peaceful for once. The only thing invading on that was the absence of the Gasman and Angel, but I was determined to fix that as soon as possible. We would be a family again.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the compartment door. The person didn't wait for one of us to open it, instead the younger girl rushed in, her eyes wide. She appeared to be slightly out of breath.

"Is . . ." she glanced down at a piece of paper, "Maximum Ride here?"

"Uh, that's me," I replied, Fang and I sharing a look.

"Here," she said, roughly shoving a scroll tied with a repulsive bright violet ribbon. After it was safely in my palm she rushed out again.

"Um . . . okay," I muttered, looking at the paper in my hand with a note of perplexity.

By this time both Nudge and Iggy had stirred, and when I turned around they were seated at attention. Iggy was looking dazed, and a little confused, but Nudge had immediately honed in on the object in my hand.

"Ooh! What is it! It looks awfully official. I mean, it's tied with ribbon and everything. ZOMG! You should open it!" Nudge shouted gleefully.

I glanced at her wearily, yanking off the ribbon in one fluid motion. Inside was a handwritten note that said;

_Maximum, _

_It would be upon my utmost honor that you join me in compartment C for a brief chat and a small luncheon._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" I asked.

"New teacher. Harry mentioned him once, I think," Iggy supplied.

"Should I go?" I inquired, my eyes narrowing.

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Fang admitted.

Great.

**- }{ -**

Upon entering the compartment, I was pleased to see that Harry was there as well, along with Ginny and Neville. In fact, the whole place was a bit packed with people. Blaise Zabini being one of them, which made my blood curdle at such a thought. I didn't know him very well, but he was a Slytherin, and very good friends with Malfoy, which was enough reason for me to hate him.

The other two I didn't recognize.

"Oho! The infamous Maximum Ride is now present I see," a great, galumphing man announced with delight, bounding over to shake my hand in his enormous, meaty and repulsively sweaty palm.

"Yeah," I said nervously, snatching my hand back as quickly as I could. I didn't do handshakes.

"Please, take a seat! We were just chatting a bit. Have a bite to eat, will you? I packed quite a bit. Make yourself at home, dear. I have a feeling we'll all get along beautifully."

This guy had to be kidding. Just by bringing Gryffindor and Slytherin's into the same room spelled disaster.

After that I sat awkwardly, squashed between Harry and Ginny, whom all seemed wholly uncomfortable. Professor Slughorn continued rambling on, making it a point of interrogating everybody. Everyone but Ginny and I seemed to have some sort of influential background in magic history.

"Now Maximum," Slughorn began, and it dawned on me with horror that it was my turn. "You are a most interesting case. The first word that came to me of you, I must admit, intrigued me to no end. A human with wings, with magical blood too! I've heard you've become quite the skilled wizard in your short time of learning."

"I guess," I muttered, wishing the spotlight would filter away from me.

"So tell us, what exactly came to pass that granted you the abnormality of your wings?"

I couldn't stop myself from glaring. "I don't really like to talk about it," I said staunchly, and he seemed to get the hint.

"Ah, well . . . maybe some other time then."

I tuned out after that, not really caring what was being said. No one spoke directly to me again, which was perfectly fine with me. All I wanted to do was get out of this stuffy compartment . . . and after what seemed like hours, my wish was granted.

With mock surprise Slughorn exclaimed, **"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise- any time you're passing. Same goes for you, miss," he twinkled at Ginny. "Well, off you go, off you go!"**

I was the first one out of my seat, my hand already on the door before anyone had even stood up. I could have been the first out as well, had Slughorn not called after me.

"And Maximum?"

"Yeah?" I asked, not turning to face him.

"I'd very much like to hear that story of yours sometime," he said sweetly.

"Uh . . . sure," I muttered before dashing away.

"That was bloody awful, wasn't it?" Harry inquired once we were a good distance away.

"Are you kidding me? I feel blessed to be wanted in his Mollusk Club," I said sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Who would have ever thought? The Slug Club. Sounds like utter rubbish to me."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

**Authors Note: The bolded bit is taken from the book, word for word. A lot of that will be coming up soon. Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter -:Nine:-**

**I Always Win Arguments**

I was going to kill him! Yes, when Harry Potter _finally _decided to show up, I was going to diminish his life force my freaking self. I didn't care about the repercussions it may cause.

"It's just Harry, being Harry," Iggy assured me, noticing my frantic searching.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's fine," Ron said, though I could see he was just as worried.

It didn't help that I was already on edge. Once we got into the Great Hall, Fang had to part ways from the rest of the flock. If I swiveled my head I could see him, laughing and talking with his fellow Slytherin's . . . Malfoy at his side. I clenched my fists and looked away. No reason for my whole focus to be consumed by him at the moment. I could plot Malfoy's death later, and a good speech to Fang about why he shouldn't be friends with him, or associate himself with that little prat at all.

Right now I needed to find Harry.

"I'm going to look for him," I announced, jumping to my feet.

"Sit down!" Iggy ordered, pulling my arm so that I was forced to remain seated. "Don't be so rash."

"Rash? How am I being rash!" I exclaimed, slightly hysterical.

"Oh look!" Hermione shouted. "There he is right now."

It was true. Harry was walking towards us, a blank look of innocence on his face. That didn't quite hide the hideous state of his face, though. He slid calmly onto the bench beside me.

I opened my mouth, not really sure of what would come out, when he raised his hand and cut me off.

"Later," he insisted, glaring pointedly at everyone.

"But **where've you- blimey, what've you done to your face?"** Ron exclaimed, mirroring everyone else's reaction to Harry's dire state.

**"Why, what's wrong with it?"** Harry asked, examining his reflection in a spoon.

**"You're covered in blood!" said Hermione. "Come here-"**

With a murmured **"**_**Tergeo**_**!" **and a quick flick of her wrist, the blood matted all over Harry's face and hair disappeared.

**"Thanks. How's my nose looking?"** Harry asked.

**"Normal," **Hermione said suspiciously. ** "Why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!"**

This statement was true.

**"I'll tell you later," Harry said curtly**, eyeing the Gryffindor's that were surrounding us, peering curiously at Harry.

After that I tuned out, letting them converse amongst themselves. Nudge was chomping happily away on the other side of Iggy, and Iggy was in an animated conversation with Dean Thomas. For a moment, everything was almost normal. I couldn't keep the grimace off my face though.

There was a break in Harry, Hermione and Ron's conversation, and I took that opportunity to turn my glare on Harry, and whisper menacingly, "You'll get my lecture when there's not so many people around, got it?"

He gulped, nodding his head nervously.

Just then the whole room quieted down, and I glanced up to see that Dumbledore had stood, his arms open wide. He was grinning like a fool. Maybe he had just won the lottery, and had decided to retire. Yeah, that sounded nice right about now.

**"The very best of evenings to you!" **

Murmurs rustled around the room, sights honing in on the Headmasters thoroughly charred and blackened hand. The limb looked like it had been roasted on a spicket for too long, then left there for all to see. At least he was smart enough to drape his sleeve over it then, merely saying, **"Nothing to worry about."**

**"Now . . . to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you . . ."**

Harry muttered something out of the corner of his mouth, but I was still hung up on the state of Dumbledore's hand. It kind of gave me a wretched feeling in the pit of my stomach, and judging by some other people's expressions, I wasn't the only one.

**". . . and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Qudditch commentators, who should do likewise."**

Now the whispers were excited. I didn't blame them. I loved Quidditch, though I couldn't play. I had substituted for Harry as Gryffindor's Seeker my first year, since Snape banned him from playing. After that, I couldn't settle for another position. Maybe being a commentator would be fun though.

**"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."**

Wait, potions! But Harry told us he would be the new-

**"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

I wasn't the only one who protested loudly. The whole room broke out in an uproar, accented by the Slytherin's raucous applause. Even Fang was clapping politely. Did he not understand that Snape was no good!

**"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."**

Well, that was one way to shut people up. The whole room came at a stand-still, with the mention of their biggest nightmare appearing. Dumbledore went on, babbling about safety and all that good stuff. I tuned out somewhere in the middle of it, while most stayed rapt at attention.

Finally, he ended his lengthy speech with: **"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"**

I slammed back the bench, jumping to my feet. "We'll talk later," I said meaningfully to Harry, before I jetted out the door, following a familiar dark head.

"Fang!" I called once most of the people had filtered away to their proper houses. "Fang!"

His head lifted and he turned, catching my eye. He shifted around in the corridor, despite Malfoy's obvious protests, beckoning me forward. I shot Malfoy a glare, forcing myself to not stick out my tongue at him like a child.

"Does that mean your not staying at the house?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You were headed towards the Slytherin common room. I thought maybe that meant you were staying there."

"Oh. No, I was just going to hang out there for awhile," he explained.

"Oh . . ." I said. "I guess I'll let you go be with your friends then."

I began walking away when he reached out for my shoulder.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" I don't think I kept the hope out of my voice very well.

"Fang, let's go!" Malfoy shouted. "We don't have all day to stand out here."

"Never mind," he said quickly, and he rushed after Malfoy and his gang of hooligans.

"Right," I muttered. "Love you too . . ."

**- }{ -**

"Boyfriend being a jerk?" Blaze asked, effectively scaring the crap put of me.

"What the hell!" I screamed, almost punching him in the nose. He reached out easily and caught my fist in his palm. I stared at him incredulously.

"Years of practice," he commended, grinning in the fading light.

"Where have you been lurking lately?" I asked suspiciously.

"Eh, I've been here and there. Planned out some awesome training sessions. We're going to have to play hardball from now on. With Voldemort on the move, gaining power, we need you guys to be graduated and at your full capability _fast_."

I liked this Blaze much better. Our relationship was so much easier when we were friends. It kind of creeped both of us out now, to think that we had -shudder- kissed . . . more than once. It was like all the romantic feelings we had had towards each other had been sucked out of our systems completely, leaving no remnants behind.

"About that . . ." I started uneasily.

"What?" His eyes narrowed.

"I know last year, all we did was focus on training-" I began.

"Yeah, and it got you farther ahead then normal."

"Well, yeah . . . and that's great and all, but this year . . . we can't just ignore our classes. We actually need to attend our lessons, instead of just being on the grounds somewhere."

"Max, you can't! Now more than ever you need to complete your training," Blaze insisted. "This isn't the time."

"Things can't work like they did last year. Heck, they weren't working _at all_! When the time came to fight, I was so lost. None of us had any idea what was going on, simply because we had been thrown out of the loop because of our intense training. Even now, I'm still a little bit hazy on the details. That's not going to happen again."

"Look, we'll talk about this later-"

"No, we won't, because when it comes down to it I make the decisions for my flock. Which is why we're all going to be up bright and early in the morning, ready to take care of business. End of discussion."

"But Max-"

"No," I stated simply, shoving past him.

_You made the right choice Maximum._

Oh my God. It was the _Voice_.

_Haven't heard from you since the Ministry_, I sneered. _Not that I'm complaining_.

But I didn't get another comment.

**Authors Note: Uhm . . . so yeah. Kind of a filler, I guess. I've been doing my best to stick with the Harry Potter events, instead of going off into my own little world . . . So review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know the drill . . . **

**Chapter -:Ten:-**

**Liquid Luck**

I woke up to a dark shape hovering over me.

Normal person reaction: _Scream_.

Bird-kid reaction: _Punch said dark shape right in the nose._

"Ow!" a familiar voice howled, stumbling backwards. I flipped on the lights, almost tripping over the bedsheets tangled around my ankles in my haste.

"Oh, crap!" I shouted. "I'm sorry."

"A simple good morning would have sufficed," Fang muttered, still clutching his nose. There was a sickening crunch as he cracked it back into place. He winced slightly, swiping at the trickles of blood that were trailing towards his chin.

"Well now you know never to do that again," I replied, trying to stifle a laugh . . . and failing miserably.

"You were supposed to be up a half-hour ago, you know," he said, instead of the response I knew he was dying to spit out. Way to take the high road! "Everyone else has left for breakfast. I volunteered to stay behind and wake up Sleeping Beauty. Instead, I get decked in the nose."

"Dang!" I shouted, scuttling around my tiny room in a rush. "How much longer 'till breakfast ends?"

"Uh . . . about fifteen minutes."

"And you didn't think to get me sooner!" I exclaimed, grabbing a shirt and the stupid skirt I was forced to wear as a part of my uniform. I roughly shoved Fang out of the room, slamming the door in his face, already halfway out of my top.

When I finished dressing I abandoned all hope of brushing through my hair, settling on pulling it up into a messy ponytail. I snatched my wand from my bedside table, and flung the door open to find Fang leaning casually against the opposite wall, smirking profusely.

"What?" I asked crossly, trying to push past him.

"Max, relax." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop. I struggled against his grip for a moment, before turning my glare on him.

"If I miss breakfast, so help me Go-" I began heatedly.

In reply he flashed his watch at me, the numbers there blaring that breakfast hadn't even begun yet.

"But you said-"

"I lied." He smirked.

I opened my mouth to tell him off when he advanced towards me, coming dangerously close. I took a step back, flush against the wall. He kept coming forward, his eyes narrowed like he was stalking prey.

"Uh . . . " I laughed nervously.

"What?" he whispered in my ear, his chest pressed against mine.

I tried to form a coherent response, but my mind was spazzing out, shorting out in places. My breathing was haggard, and I was losing all control of common sense. See what he did to me!

"We should go meet the others," I murmured, but even so I found my hands pulling his head closer, a vise around his neck.

"The others can wait," he mumbled as his lips brushed mine.

He pulled back slightly, making me pout. He chuckled at my expression, and I realized he was just teasing me. Oh no, I wasn't having any of that. I hooked a finger around his collar, yanking his head towards mine. His hands were on either side of my head, flat against the wall. I was trapped, that was true . . . but I didn't really want to go anywhere either.

Kissing Fang was like drinking sunlight. It filled you up from head to toe with a tingly warmth that was impossible to find elsewhere. It was exhilarating, and addictive. Something I would never get tired of.

"Max! Fang! Hurry up, we're about to lea-" Nudge thundered, rounding the corner. When she caught sight of our . . . position, she turned a scary shade of red. With a few mumbled words she whirled around and practically sprinted away.

Fang and I just stared at each other, his forehead pressed against mine. We laughed quietly, my hands still tangled in his hair and his flat against the small of my back.

"_Stop sucking face_!" Iggy yelled from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, sliding out of Fang's embrace. He sighed, following me down the hall.

"Ready to leave?" I asked airily, ruffling Iggy's hair as I passed like I used to when he was ten. He glared at me resentfully, smoothing it back into place.

"Sure thing!" Nudge said brightly, as if she had erased the incident from her memory. "We were just waiting for you two." Did I detect a hint of smugness in her tone?

Once everyone was assembled we trekked off for the castle, entering the Great Hall a few minutes after breakfast began. The room was in a clatter, but it still wasn't the same. Everywhere you looked people were glancing around warily, whispering to the people beside them. Voldemort had an effect no matter what the setting.

I found Harry seated with Ron and Hermione as usual. He had saved some room for us, and after saying bye to Fang, we walked over. There wasn't much talking done. Us bird-kids were too busy stuffing our faces for chatting.

"You ought to be holding try outs soon," Ron commented to Harry, which immediately caught my attention.

"That's right," I said. "You're the big bad captain this year. You have all the authority now."

"Yeah," he replied grimly, before resuming his previous activity, which was picking at his food half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing . . . It's just, Wood left a lot of responsibility to me. There are a lot of positions that need filled. I have to find a new Keeper, a few Chasers though I'm sure Katie will make the team fine, and two new Beaters. More than half the old team graduated last year," he grumbled.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," I insisted.

"Maybe . . . are you going to try out?" he inquired, giving me a hopeful look.

"Who me?"

He nodded.

"Oh, no. I quite liked being the Seeker. It just wouldn't be the same. I was thinking maybe I could be an announcer or something," I mumbled.

"Come on Max! You'd be an amazing Chaser! An even better Seeker, I do admit, but we could use you and your wings. Chasers need to be fast too, you know. You'll be able to dodge the Bludgers easily. You'll be the best Chaser ever, along with an amazing Seeker," Harry cried.

I-" I said, about to adamantly refuse, when I saw the earnest in which just about everyone at our portion of the table was looking at me with. "I . . . I'll think about it."

"You're a lifesaver, Max!" Harry cheered, clapping me on the back with a broad grin. I shrugged and resumed eating, chewing thoughtfully. I guess being a Chaser wouldn't be so bad . . .

**- }{ -**

I stumbled into Potions with seconds to spare. Professor Slughorn was standing at the head of the room, his back turned to me. I slipped inside quietly, sliding into my seat beside Iggy. I felt Fang's eyes burning a hole into the back of my head, and I quickly glanced over my shoulders, hoping he'd see the reassurance in my eyes. Potions, the only class we had together. I opened my mind a tiny crack, just enough for him to hear the _'later_!' I was mentally shouting at him. He nodded and turned away.

"Where have you been?" Iggy hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry . . . I got distracted," I admitted.

He nodded knowingly. "Making out with Fang in a broom closet again?"

I punched him in the shoulder, making him wince. "No!"

"What then?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," I replied mischieviously.

He sighed, giving me a look before turning his attention back to Slughorn, who by this point had finished whatever he had been busy with, and was now staring intently around the room.

"Ah, Maximum," he said in delight. "I see you've decided to join us."

I blushed slightly, looking down at my desk.

"No matter. We all get a little caught up now and again," he brushed it off easily.

He started class then, rambling about God knows what. I tuned out, not really caring. I'd just borrow some of Hermione's notes. Not that I wanted to ask her for help . . . Oh, crap. I'm screwed. Who was going to help me with my schoolwork now! I decided it might be vital to actually listen then, and was just in time to hear some kid who looked vaguely familiar say: "Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one."

He pointed at one of the cauldrons sitting on Slughorn's desk. It was bubbling slightly, the contents splashing around inside. It was an eye-catching gold, and no matter how much it jumped around, none of it spilled.

**"Oho. Yes. That. Well, **_**that **_**one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion.** Can anyone tell me what it is?" he questioned, turning his smile on Hermione, which wasn't much of a surprise.

She was glancing at it curiously though, and she didn't raise her hand. I'm pretty sure the shock emanating from the classroom was felt all the way around the world. Miss Hermione Granger, known teenage genius and know-it-all by birthright, didn't know the answer. What a scandal!

I turned my gaze back on the potion, my eyes narrowing. It looked familiar. I thought back to the day we first got our supplies for school. We had had to go and pick them up from the library, and out of sheer boredom I had wandered up and down the aisles, pulling books out aimlessly all the way. One in particular had caught my attention. I book of interesting potions.

This particular concoction sitting on the desk looked vaguely like something I had seen. Cautiously I raised my hand, glancing around to gauge people's reactions the entire time. Most seemed mildly surprised. I hardly ever participated in class.

"Yes, Maximum?" Slughorn asked, looking slightly disgruntled from Hermione's sudden lack of knowledge. He did seem happy that I was taking a chance, though.

"It's Felix Felicis. Quite literally, liquid luck," I explained, watching as everyone's eyes widened in shock. Murmurs spread through the room, and the excitement was palpable.

"You're quite right indeed!" Slughorn exclaimed, going on to speak about it some more. **"And that is what I shall be offering as prize in this lesson."**

The stakes had just been raised extremely high.

**"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn 'till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. Now I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions . . . sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only . . . and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!**

**"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of **_**Advanced Potion-Making**_**. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"**

I got to work immediately, as did everyone else, although I probably had a lot less hope than the norm. I sucked badly at Potions. It was my worst subject. I didn't have the patience for sitting there, slaving over a hot cauldron for hours on end. It wasn't my style. I would much rather be up and out, slashing spells at Death Eaters or something. Not chopping up ingredients and measuring perfect amounts while making sure I stirred in the right direction, at the correct speed.

I wasn't expecting Harry to win either, though.

**Authors Note: Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: I'm not even going to comment on the fact that I got three reviews . . . **

**Chapter -:Eleven:-**

**I've Got My Eye On You**

"Explain to me again why you were late," Iggy demanded, still laughing from the first telling.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, once again, I had to take a minor detour to the boys restroom. Me appearing 'magically' vacated every last soul in the place, so I had no witnesses when I charmed the mirrors. Now, it's a highly known fact that every day, after Potions, Malfoy takes a trip to the bathroom, not to take care of business, but to stare lovingly at himself in the mirror. Being the vain twit that he is, without an ounce of brains, he will have gazed into the glass, and seen a very twisted, undesirable version of himself there."

Iggy cracked up all over again, and Nudge continued rolling across the ground laughing.

"It was the perfect prank!" I exclaimed. "You could have heard his scream from Arizona."

"I think I did see him in the infirmary, sobbing about his deformed features," Blaze admitted, suddenly appearing in the doorway with a broad grin across his face. "Madame Pomfrey probably had to stun him to make him shut up."

"What were you doing in the castle?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I was picking up some more burn medicine," he replied, plopping down on the couch beside me.

"Are we training today?" I inquired, glancing at the clock.

"Oh crap!" Iggy exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "What time is it!"

"Uh, about six thirty . . . why?"

"I gotta go! I was supposed to meet Echo fifteen minutes ago. Catch you guys later!" he shouted before sprinting out of the house, his jacket slung over his shoulder haphazardly.

"What about you?" I directed my question to Nudge, who was sprawled across the carpet, lying on her stomach.

"I don't know where Winnie is," she admitted with a shrug. "I haven't seen her since last night, and she was just rambling about another one of her underwater adventures. It gets kind of old sometimes, really. There's only so many times you can listen to her talk about dolphin rescues. Anyway, I've been looking for her since we go off school, but couldn't find her anywhere."

"Did you check the lake?" Blaze suggested.

"Yeah, but I didn't see her."

"She could be hidden away with the mermaids, though I couldn't imagine why she'd want to hang out with them. Maybe you should go ask," I interjected.

"Oh! That's a good idea. I didn't even think of that. I guess I'll see you guys later then!" she called over her shoulder, skipping down the steps and out of sight.

Blaze turned to me. "Where's Fang?"

"Off somewhere with Arianna," I muttered bitterly.

"You shouldn't worry about her, Max."

"And why not? I can't be the only one who see's the way she looks at him," I insisted, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Fang loves you," Blaze insisted. "Arianna's not stupid. She knows that. She also knows not to get in the way, especially since he's her pupil."

"You didn't have a problem with it," I retorted vindictively.

"Well yeah," he said awkwardly, "but for the most part I had been joking. At least in the beginning. After the imprint fiasco though, all of it was real."

"Not now, though," I insisted, though I'm sure it came out more like a question.

"Not now," he agreed firmly.

We sat in silence then, just staring off into space. The house, which was usually full of life, was oddly silent. I realized I didn't spend a lot of time in it when it was so empty. I was usually with the flock, but even then it wasn't complete. Not without Angel and Gazzy running around . . .

Blaze seemed to sense my thoughts, or rather the sudden sadness I was feeling, because he hopped up quickly. "We better get a move on."

"Oh . . . yeah, sure."

**- }{ -**

"What am I learning today, Yoda?" I inquired.

My feet were slightly sinking in the sand, making it hard to move as quickly as I'm used to. But after the incident that left half the stands in the Quidditch pitch charred and blackened, we had to find a new training arena. Now, there was water close by in case of an . . . accident.

"To tell the truth, young Jedi, there's not much else I can teach you," Blaze admitted, standing a few feet across from me.

"You mean training's almost over?"

"Sort of," he said uncertainly. "There are still a lot of things you need to perfect."

"But other than that . . .?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say training's almost over."

"How long?" I demanded.

"A few weeks maybe . . ."

"Weeks!" I cried incredulously. I think my jaw might have dropped a little, too.

"You'll have to go through two more ceremonies, and then you'll be done . . . and perfectly able to rescue Angel and the Gasman."

The latter seemed like a welcome prospect . . . but now that I was thinking about it, I wasn't really sure if I was ready yet. I mean, this was Arawn we were talking about. He was a god! There was no way to defeat him permanently, only stifle his rage. A lot of people had done it before us . . . but it was still kind of (and if you tell anyone I said this I will kill you) . . . _scary_.

"I-" I began.

"You're more than capable, Max," Blaze insisted, staring at me with a blatant intensity. "I would know."

"But how?" I mumbled morosely.

"Because you're much stronger than me, and I'm supposed to be the best. I'm supposed to know everything about all this . . . but somehow you've managed to beat me. You're beyond what anyone could have ever expected. You went to the maximum . . . and then you exceeded it. You _are _ready, no matter what your insecurities may say."

"And the others?"

"You wouldn't be you without them. As long as you lead, they'll follow. They're your backbone. They're the reason you can do what you do. They'd be foolish not to see how much you care."

"You're right . . . I guess I just couldn't ever put it into words," I admitted.

"You'll be fine as long as you're together."

"But that's the thing!" I insisted. "They've all gone before. At least once, they've all left voluntarily, except Angel . . . but she's not even here!"

"And they've all realized their mistakes," Blaze conceded.

"But what if they do it again? What if one day they decide I've gone 'round the bend and they up and leave!"

"They won't," he said firmly. "You have to trust them. These kinds of thoughts will only break you, and for the sake of humanity, you _have _to stay intact."

He was right. That didn't make it any less harder to accept though . . .

**- }{ -**

Blaze and I chatted amiably as we walked back to the house. The training session after our little discussion was pretty average. I just practiced all the usual things. It was about as normal as it got around here, which counted towards a lot in my book.

The lights were blazing, which meant at least someone was home. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I saw a trail of dark hair and a flash of gray. Where was Arianna headed to at such a late hour?

"Uh, Blaze? I'll meet you at the house," I muttered quickly.

"What? Where are you going?" he demanded.

"I . . . I forgot something," I lied, shooing him away.

He gave me a peculiar look, but continued on his way. I waited until the door had shut safely behind him before I sprinted lightly the way Arianna had disappeared. If I was guessing right, she was headed to the Forbidden Forest.

I caught up quickly, seeing as Arianna was moving rather sluggishly, too busy glancing left and right to be swift. She must have heard me, because she whipped her head around. I ducked under a large bush, holding my breath. Peering through the foliage, I saw her resume her walking. After a moment I stepped out of my hiding place, albeit more carefully.

She was acting way too suspicious for me to just give it all away.

Up ahead I saw the towering trees. The blackness that was settling around as night commenced seemed to increase tenfold as I took my first steps into the damp woods. A strange sense settled like a blanket over me. I crept swiftly and silently then, dodging fallen logs and branches as I went. Arianna seemed to be following no particular path. She just forged on straight ahead, as if she knew exactly where she was going, which meant she had been there before.

After about ten minutes of mindless wandering, she seemed to reach her destination. I didn't notice anything different about the scenery. It was all the same to me; bland plants and gray trees. Nothing stirred the night air. It was like all the horrors you heard about in the stories were false.

She slung a bag I hadn't seen strapped to her back over her shoulder, dropping it to the ground. She reached for a pouch hidden in the folds of her skirts. She took something out that was too small for me to see, before proceeding to clear a spot away amongst the dead leaves and brambles. When she seemed satisfied with the patch of ground she had exposed, she leaned down and started making a circle. The item in her hand must have been chalk, because when she finished there was a perfect white line surrounding her.

Without leaving her little sphere she grabbed the bag she had nonchalantly tossed, bringing out a candle each time she reached in; four in all. I had to squint in the dark, thanking the gods for once that I had raptor vision, to see the rest. First she placed the blue candle on one side, my internal compass rose telling me east. She continued in a clockwise direction, carefully placing the white candle in the north, the red west, and the green south.

Out of seemingly nowhere she lit a match, starting the process all over again. As she lit each candle, she added a few murmured words, which I couldn't hear even with my enhanced ears.

Once she was done with that she positioned herself in the very middle of her circle, her back to me. She threw her arms up in the air, and I vaguely heard the slightest whisper, but I couldn't discern her words.

It was like she was performing some scary ritual, casting a circle and all. I knew that was considered witchcraft, but it wasn't something you ever saw at Hogwarts, which made me think that this was much darker than previously thought. If she was trying to cast some wicked voodoo magic, I was seriously gonna crap my pants.

She threw herself to the ground, crouched in a position like she was praying. She was only there a few moments before I heard a sharp crack. Her shoulders tensed and she look wildly around. I didn't dare move from where I was hiding behind a tree. I looked down sharply to see if I had stepped on something, but then realized that the sound had come from in front of us.

A few seconds later the noise picked up again as whatever had interrupted Arianna's groveling got closer. As time progressed I heard a snippet of laughter, and then a bit of conversation. I was relieved to hear that it was Iggy and Echo, done with their training session, on their way back to the house.

Arianna didn't seem to like it as much. She swooped around angrily, gathering her things with a toss of her hands. She stuffed it all into the bag, glaring once more in the direction Iggy and Echo were coming from.

When she turned towards me I flattened myself against the tree trunk, praying she didn't find me. I didn't have to worry though, because not a moment later she was sprinting past me, as quiet as the air. She didn't once look back.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back. My breathing was haggard, and for the first time I noticed how fast my heart was thumping around in my chest. Whatever I had just witnessed . . . it hadn't been meant for my eyes, nor anyone else's.

Something weird was going on with Arianna. I had always known that. I hadn't ever fully trusted her, and as time wore on, I had grown to dislike her even more. This recent act had topped the list though. I was going to find out why exactly she liked to take these secret trips. She had a hidden agenda, that much was clear.

With that last thought I set out for home, the raucous laughter of Iggy and Echo a comforting backdrop, letting me know that in this crazy world, at least there was _some _normalcy.

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

It was the ghost boy, back yet again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look behind you," he urged, and I did as he said.

When I glanced over my shoulder I saw that Arianna had forgotten to clear away her chalk circle. It wasn't like her to leave such great evidence behind, especially with Iggy and Echo on their way towards it. But just as I thought that, it began to glow with a soft light. I blinked once, and when I looked again, it had disappeared completely . . . almost as if it had sunk straight into the earth.

I shook my head back and forth a few times, rubbing my eyes. I shuddered before turning away again. I just wanted to go home and go to bed. I had had enough odd occurrences for one night.

"This is far from the end, Maximum.," the little boys wise words drifted lazily towards me, whispered like the wind.

**Authors Note: Although my asking is most certainly a lost cause, review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. It was much better than last time.**

**Chapter -:Twelve:-**

**Chasing Dreams**

I ignored the questioning stare from Blaze, breezing right past everyone assembled in the living room. I grabbed Fang's shoulder as I passed the couch, yanking him up after me. When we were safely out of hearing range I stopped.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, seeing the wild look in my eyes.

"I . . . I don't really know how to explain it," I admitted.

He just stared at me, his dark eyes searching mine.

"Show me," he said.

"What?" I asked in confusion; a second before I realized what he meant for myself. My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously. "_No_, oh no! This isn't going to be your ticket inside my head."

"Then tell me what happened," he replied with a sigh.

"Well," I began. "I was walking back with Blaze, when I saw Arianna rushing off somewhere, so I-"

"Oh, there you are Fang!" A scathingly familiar voice exclaimed, stepping into the hallway.

_Arianna_

Fang nodded in her direction, his eyes still on me. I could see the worry hidden there. Did he think I was lying? Or worse yet, did he think I was _insane_ for daring to accuse her of something?

"I was looking for you," she said, her gaze zeroed in on him; her tone silky smooth. "I forgot to remind you that I won't be available for training tomorrow. I have some . . . business I have to take care of in Hogsmeade.

"Oh, okay," he said shortly.

"I literally checked everywhere. I even went into the Forbidden Forest. I thought I looked at the house . . . but I guess not." She laughed airily, smiling brilliantly, like she didn't mind that she was poking fun at herself.

There was an awkward silence, Fang not feeling compelled to speak, which wasn't that surprising. I shifted from foot to foot, biting my lip. Arianna still had that ridiculous grin on her face. I cleared my throat loudly, mumbling something along the lines of, "I think I'll just head off to bed then."

I slipped past Fang, giving him a look as I went. He nodded stiffly, saying he was going the same way. I opened my bedroom door, clicking it softly shut behind me. I waited for a few minutes, thinking maybe Fang would come and we could finish our previous conversation, but he never showed. With a sigh I fell back onto my bed, suddenly siphoned of all strength. I didn't even have enough energy to change out of my school clothes. Instead I just curled up into a ball, right on top of the covers, and drifted to sleep . . .

_My surroundings were pitch black, suffocating in its intensity. There was a strong wind rushing past me, like I was falling, but I couldn't see a thing. I opened and closed my eyes, but it made no difference. It was all the same either way. I held in the scream aching to escape._

_I was chucked forwards violently, spinning out into open air. Slowly the haze lifted, colors coming to life. They were fuzzy at first, but as my eyes adjusted, they became more clear._

_I was in a square, gray room. The walls were pressing in on me, and my claustrophobia was tickling at the back of my mind. At first I thought the tiny cubicle was barren, but upon further notice I realized there was more._

_Lying side by side were two huddled, sleeping forms._

_I crept closer, kneeling at their feet. One was a boy, positioned in a way that appeared to be him protecting the younger girl at his side. Both had golden curls and angelic faces, that didn't match their torn and dirty clothing. There were feathers showing out of their backsides._

_They were sleeping soundlessly, not rustling in the slightest bit. _

_I reached out to brush a stray curl from the girl's face, and her blue eyes snapped opened._

_"Max?" she asked sleepily._

_"It's okay, Angel. I'm here. I'm going to rescue you, I promise," I found myself saying._

_"Please hurry," she whimpered, wincing like she was in pain._

_"Angel, what's wrong? What are they doing to you!" I screamed in panic._

_But she didn't reply. Her eyes fluttered shut again, and she smiled dreamily, like she was suddenly at peace. Her body went completely still, and the sobs wracking my body were silenced as I was sucked away, back into the dark abyss I had previously been trapped in._

My whole body went rigid, and I gasped.

The dream hadn't been a vision. It was too strange for that. It was more like my body had traveled to where Angel and Gazzy were, which had never happened before. I had to wonder if it had been my doing at all. From what Daphne, the Angel of Light (Who was also, coincidentally, Angel and the Gasman's mom) had told me during our meeting long ago, it was quite plausible that Angel may have used her power from the self-induced void she was currently at peace in, to send me a message of sorts.

My mind began racing, and I sat up in bed. I glanced out the window to pitch blackness, only a bare minimum of stars twinkling in the night sky.

Guess who wasn't sleeping again tonight?

I fumbled around my room, quietly treading across the hall and out into the living room. I sat down on the couch, running my fingers through my hair. I was too worn out to pace. My legs were weak, and despite my previous thought, my eyes became heavy.

Too much was happening too fast. I was barely keeping up. Chaos was reigning.

**- }{ -**

I smiled at Harry, giving him a thumbs up as he hesitated at the door, turning to look at me pleadingly once more. He and Ron were off to Quidditch tryouts. Apparently, Ron wanted to snag the role of Keeper. I had never seen him play before, so I wasn't sure how he would do. Hermione was tagging along for support, I suppose.

Harry had been looking ghastly pale all morning. He only ate a few bites of breakfast. It probably didn't help that they had been conversing about the sudden withdrawal of a lot of students, due to Voldemort. Not a positive start to the morning.

When I turned back around I was met with a glare from both Iggy and Nudge.

"What?" I asked in confusion, taking a strip of bacon off a platter. Yummy.

"You're not trying out," Iggy said angrily, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, so?" I replied, sipping my orange juice.

"Harry was counting on you Max! And you let him down. He already feels bad enough that you can't play because of him. All he was trying to do was help. He knows you love Quidditch. He also knows that you'll love the game regardless of what position you play. He was right about you being an awesome Chaser," Nudge insisted furiously, jabbing at a sausage link. She bit off an end savagely, which made me chuckle.

"This isn't funny," Iggy reprimanded me.

"I know, alright?" I said in exasperation.

"Then why aren't you out there!" Iggy cried.

"Don't you think I have enough going on?" I demanded. "In case you hadn't noticed, Angel and Gazzy are still missing."

The pair grew solemn then, staring down at their laps. I bit my lip, wanting to apologize for such a low blow, but Nudge had already begun to speak again.

"And do you think they'd want you to just sit around, doing nothing? You should play Max. You know they'd want you to. They loved watching you so happy. We all did," she mumbled.

I sighed in defeat, coming to my feet. "Let's go, then."

Iggy smiled knowingly, and Nudge was grinning brightly. At least somebody was happy with my decision.

**- }{ -**

"Having fun?" I inquired, making Harry jump.

"Max?" he asked, like I was a ghost.

"In the flesh," I replied, "and ready for action."

"You mean you're going to try out?" he cried jubilantly.

"Shh," I shushed him. "People will think I'm getting special treatment from the captain!" I winked.

"Oh, right," he said hurriedly, giving me a mock official look. "Back of the line, Ride!"

I shook my head, laughing. "It needs some work."

He just nudged me with his shoulder, glaring. "Get up there and show me what you got."

"Alright then," I muttered smugly, snapping out my wings. A couple stray first years, who had yet to hear about them, gasped in shock. One even promptly keeled over in the dirt, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Oops."

"Somebody get him to the Hospital Wing!" Harry ordered, glaring at me staunchly.

"Not my fault," I shrugged before launching into the air. I took a few easy strokes, swooping through the sky. Once I worked all the kinks out of my wings I flew down a bit, hovering where Harry could see me. He gestured for a few players to get out and compete with me. I just smirked, weaving in and out of the currents, waiting for the game to begin.

I knew the basics for being a Chaser. You tried to score as many points as you could with the Quaffle. It seemed pretty easy to me . . . Not anything like trying to snatch up the Golden Snitch.

I was wrong.

There were people shoving in with their broomsticks, trying to take the ball at all times. I had a few near misses with the Bludger as well, but I was faster than everyone else, and more comfortable in the air. I was kind of unstoppable, really.

They didn't stop a single one of my well aimed Quaffle's from scoring.

I had to admit though, that once I got the hang of things, I really started to get into it. Being the Seeker was exhilarating enough, but this was fun too. The more time we played, the more I liked it.

Harry blew his whistle, motioning for us all to land.

"Katie, welcome back," he addressed her with a smile. "Ginny, swell job. You'll make a great addition to the team. Max, it may not be the Seeker, but you were fantastic regardless . . . And I guess that's it for the Chasers. Nice job everybody."

He then turned to a few rejected Beaters, who were already beginning to argue over not being chosen. I patted his back in sympathy as I passed, before joining Iggy and Nudge in the stands to watch the Keeper trials unfold.

"Sooo?" Nudge asked excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on the bench.

"Oh, please! Do you really have to ask? She was bloody brilliant out there!" Iggy insisted. "There's no way she didn't make it."

"It was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be. I missed playing Quidditch," I replied thoughtfully. "More than I realized."

"So basically you're saying we were right?" Iggy prompted, grinning wickedly.

I shoved his shoulder, almost making him topple off the stands.

"Yeah," I conceded, rolling my eyes. "You were right."

**Authors Note: Review? Any thoughts on Max playing Quidditch again?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Uhh . . . hi? I'd like to come up with some excuse as to why I haven't updated this story in so long . . . but I don't really have a legitimate reason. All I can say is it's hard to write for something when you've lost almost all interest in it. I'll try my best to pick things up once my other story, The Hostile Encounters, is finished. For the time being though, updates might be few and far between. I'm sorry :(**

**Chapter -:Thirteen:-**

**Naming Ceremony**

I cracked one eye open, sensing someone near. A hand grabbed my arm and my fist shot out immediately. There was a satisfactory crack as it connected with the mystery person's jaw.

"What the heck Max!" Blaze shouted, amongst a spewing of other profanities.

"People seriously need to stop waking me up like this," I grumbled, breathing harshly.

"I'm the one who just got punched in the jaw here!" Blaze cried dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, hopping to my feet. "Don't be a baby."

"Get me some ice!" he demanded.

"Why? It'll melt from your skin after about five seconds. What's the use in that?"

He sighed. "I hate it when you're right." 

"Which I usually am," I smirked, bypassing him to get to the door.

I walked into the kitchen, where Iggy was busy at the stove. It was the weekend. No classes meant we stayed in for breakfast, putting our kitchen to good use. I smelled pancakes, which made my mouth water.

"You're a saint, Igs!" I called to him as I wandered into the living room. Nudge was watching cartoons, cocooned in a bundle of blankets.

"Tell me something I don't know," he replied, then; "Ooh, nice bruise you got there Blaze. Try to wake Max up? Yeah . . . Fang came out with a bloody nose a few days ago. Did I forget to tell you about that?"

"Yeah, you did!" Blaze said bitterly, appearing in the doorway. I grinned at the sullen expression on his face, marveling at the already purpling bruise on his chin. He had quite a shiner on him.

"This better heal up by tomorrow. I don't want to go through the ceremony looking like this," he insisted, plopping down on a stray chair.

"Ceremony? _Tomorrow_?" I asked sharply.

"I told you it would only be a few weeks, Max . . . and it has been. You guys are finally ready."

"Ready for what?" Nudge inquired, her eyes wide. For once, her gaze strayed from the TV screen.

"Yeah, for what?" Iggy repeated, appearing in the doorway. There was a dish towel thrown over his shoulder, and a smudge of flour on his cheek, but his expression was grim.

"To graduate," I replied.

"Like . . . from training and everything? We'll finally be masters and all, able to fight Arawn?" Nudge exclaimed, tumbling to the ground. She wriggled around uselessly, her hands trapped under the mountain of blankets she was wrapped up in. "Uh . . . guys? I could use some help here!"

I laughed as I untangled her. After an eternity of unraveling cotton and wool, she fell out on the floor, free from her prison.

"There'll be a naming ceremony tomorrow. That's about all I can say," Blaze explained.

"Naming? Naming for what?" I inquired.

"You'll find out," he replied mysteriously.

I chucked a pillow at his head, which he dodged easily. He wasn't prepared for the towel that was flung at him though. I grinned at Iggy, and he smiled back before hurrying back to his cooking.

"But what do we do now, then?" Nudge asked.

"You wait," Blaze replied with a shrug.

I didn't cope well with waiting though.

**- }{ -**

After a failed attempt at air tag, in which I was the inevitable winner because of my super speed; Nudge, Iggy and I landed on the ground just outside the house. Fang had skipped out on our rendezvous, because Arianna had come, claiming that she needed to get him ready for the ceremony. She probably just wanted some more alone time with him. Gag.

Winnie skipped lightly towards us, lugging a white dress bag in her hand. She waved us down, grinning broadly.

"It's time," she stated, cackling maniacally.

"For?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Come on Nudge! We have to get you all spiffy-ied up for the ceremony. Gosh, this is going to be fun! The past few people in the Elfen Comanderiaid that wielded Water have been boys, so these next couple of days usually weren't amusing at all, but since you're a girl this time around, we'll be able to dress you all up!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together eagerly.

Nudge squealed in delight, making me cringe slightly. She hopped up and down in place for a moment before taking Winnie's arm. They bounded off into the house, their heads bent low together as they frantically whispered the entire time.

"Well that was weird," I muttered.

"Are you nervous?" Iggy inquired, out of the blue.

"For the ceremony?" I asked, and he nodded. "No . . . I mean, they make it seem like a big deal, but Blaze has been very vague about the whole thing. I really don't know what to expect. At first I worried about it, but when I got up this morning, I decided it'd just be better to not turn it into such a hassle."

"_Oh Maxie_!"

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled, glaring in the direction Blaze was coming from. He was walking happily, a wicked smile adorning his face.

"What do you want?" I demanded, eyeing the bag slung over his shoulder warily.

"Why, nothing more than to beautify you for tonight!" he said in mock excitement.

"_What_?" I asked incredulously, panic setting in.

"Come on," he said, steering me towards the house. "You need to try on your dress."

"My dress?" I screamed.

I heard Iggy laughing hysterically behind us, murmuring something like, "Max? In a dress? Priceless!"

"Shut up!" I spat, glaring over my shoulder, but Blaze just pushed me forwards.

When we reached my room he shoved the -gulp- dress into my hands, forcing me inside. "Try it on," he ordered, smirking profusely, as if he had just won the stinking lottery; which in a way, he had. I didn't do dresses, alright?

"But-" I began.

"No but's," he said forcefully, his eyes narrowing. "It's a tradition. Just humor the gods for once."

I sighed heavily, spreading the bag out on my bed. Cautiously I pulled the zipper down. Inside it was, I had to admit (even with my scant knowledge of fashion), a work of art.

It looked like something from the Renaissance, or around that time period. I picked it up slowly, marveling at the color. When I moved, it shimmered, catching the light and bending it in a way that made the dress appear to be on fire. It really was gorgeous. Not something I'd ever want to wear, but beautiful all the same.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and I looked up, startled. I gently laid the dress down, like I had been caught in some vile act. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi Max," Arianna said brightly, smiling.

"Oh . . . uh, hey," I replied brilliantly.

"Since Blaze won't be of much assistance towards getting you ready, he asked me to help," she explained, slipping past me, into the room.

My eyes narrowed, and I popped my head out into the hall. He, however, was nowhere in sight. Go figure. "That's awfully nice of him."

"Yeah, I suppose. Well come on! Sit down. I'm going to transform you into a vision of beauty, Maximum Ride. No man will resit the temptation to grovel at your feet."

I did as she said wordlessly, as much as I hated to. She wasted no time at all, getting right to work. My hair was pulled and my face was poked. I got prodded here and there, glowering the entire time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stepped back.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, pleased by her job.

"Great," I muttered, trying to smile. I'm afraid it came out as more of a grimace though.

In truth, she didn't put much makeup on me. On the off chance that Nudge convinced me to let her give me a make-over, she caked it on by the pound. I hardly noticed it on now, though, which was good; I grudgingly admit.

"Put your dress on now! I'll wait in the hall," she replied jubilantly, skipping out like a kid on Christmas.

I shook my head, glaring at the spot she previously possessed.

I turned around, slipping out of my regular clothes. I stood for a moment, just staring at the dress. I was kind of afraid to put it on, to tell the truth. I didn't have much of a choice though, so I tugged it on, relishing in the coolness of its texture. The skirts brushed the ground, fanning out around my legs.

With exaggerated slowness I swiveled around to face the mirror. The garment itself held an ethereal beauty . . . but Arianna _had _done wonders to my face. My eyelids shimmered gold, and my lips shined luminously. All my features seemed more straight and elegant. She had curled my hair, then propped it on top of my head in an intricate, winding braid.

"Oh my God, Max," she murmured, in awe. I had been so preoccupied I hadn't even heard her enter, but when I looked up, I saw her leaning heavily against the door. "Here, let me tie you up."

I looked at her in alarm, then realized she meant the ribbons that laced around like a lattice on the back. She worked quietly, not saying a word. I didn't feel obligated to either, so I settled for glaring at the floor.

"Fang is going to fall in love all over again," she informed me matter-of-factly.

I laughed, smiling slightly.

"Well . . . I guess that's it then," she said, stepping back to admire me one more time. "The others are all ready. It's time to go."

**- }{ -**

The four of us stood side by side, only an arm lengths apart. To our backs there was a sheer cliff face, which dropped down into the ocean. I heard acutely the water lapping at the rocks. There was a light breeze whistling all around, and the grass was greener than I had ever seen it. There was a wide, half-circle of fire surrounding our procession, caging us in from the rest of the world. There was some representation of the elements wherever I looked.

"Since the dawn of time," Echo began, his voice booming over all the noise, ringing out clearly. I suspected they chose him to speak during these things because he had the most regal voice, "the Elfen Comanderiaid has existed to serve mankind, protecting all from the evil that wishes to banish humanity.

"Through the ages, strong warriors were born, lashing out at Arawn with a fierce determination. As each quartet became masters of their given element, they were given a name to mark their power . . .

"A title of battle . . . and during their time, those who opposed them, learned to fear the smallest whisper of their name."

He paused to stare at each of us in turn.

"You stand before us now, young by appearance, and ancient by wisdom. We, the Masters of the Old, shall come forth and name thee, the Masters of the New," he finished his speech proudly, bowing his head.

After a moment of silence Echo stepped forward again, placing himself directly in front of Iggy. He touched Iggy's shoulder, staring him straight in the eyes. Without moving he opened his mouth and said, "I deem thee Iggy, The All-Hearing. They shall know to fear you, for there is nothing you do not hear."

Winnie stepped up solemnly, but I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile. There wasn't a lot Winnie was serious about, though I had seen her mad at one point or another. "I deem thee Nudge, The Redeemer. They shall know to fear you, for though you make no hasty decisions, your approach is swift and you will serve justice."

Nudge grinned gratefully as Winnie joined the others again and Arianna came forward. She did the same as the two before, starting her speech in the same manner. "I deem thee Fang, The Shadow. They shall know to fear you, for your stealth is unparalleled, and your wit and strength to match."

And then it was my turn, and I hated to admit it, but I was so nervous I was practically shaking.

"I deem thee," Blaze began, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "Maximum, The Enforcer. They shall know to fear you, for you strength is great, and your leadership is worthy of the gods."

"You are now inducted into a long lineage of proud mortals, with exceptional power. May the gods be with you as you follow your duty . . . Welcome, warriors," Echo said grandly as the others murmured the greeting after him.

A resounding of 'welcome, warriors,' filled the air . . . and I felt this surge of strength and power, and suddenly all my doubts were gone. We _could _fight Arawn . . . and we _would_.

**Authors Note: I know that was horrible, but review anyway? Even if I am a crappy person.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: I'll just save my profuse apologies, because I know you'll probably curse my name all the same.**

**Chapter -:Fourteen:-**

**Gift Ceremony**

"Feel free to mingle for a little while, I guess. Then we'll be off to the second, and last ceremony," Echo announced.

The flock shared a look, but I shrugged it off. I honestly had no idea. Besides, the ocean below was calming a bit, and the wind had all but disappeared. The grass was beginning to brown, too. The fire ring had ceased a while ago.

"Ooh! Look! Fishies!" Nudge shouted in awe, suspended dangerously at the cliff face. She was hanging off up to her shoulders, peering down at the muggy gray water.

"Those fish are probably contaminated," I replied.

"No they're not! The water isn't the prettiest, but it's not toxic. I would know, after all. I think I'm going to go and talk to them. They have really good ears you know. They heard you! You should apologize, Max," Nudge insisted, glaring at me.

"Uh . . . sorry?"

She sniffed, turning her head away haughtily. "Now Iggy, if you don't mind making some stairs out of all this rock, I'd really appreciate it. There aren't any slits in this dress for me to get my wings out, so I can't fly down, which is really weird because I'm used to doing that anywa-"

"Yeah, I got it," he said in exhaustion, motioning towards the cliff. His eyes glowed green, and the ground began to shudder. After a few jerks that almost sent me tumbling onto the dirt, there was a rough, steep set of stairs down the side of the mountain.

"Be careful," I warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she waved me off with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. What an attitude.

"Um . . . I think I'll join you," Iggy said hurriedly, glancing between Fang and I. He scurried off behind her, almost slipping in the process. He righted himself with a smile, giving me a thumbs up. There was more eye rolling on my behalf.

For a few minutes after that nothing breached the silence between Fang and I. The others had gone off to prepare for the next ceremony, I suppose. Either way, I was glad to not have an audience any longer. I'm sure by now my discomfort in this dress was showing.

"You look amazing," Fang said, coming up behind me.

"Thanks," I murmured. "I can't wait to get out of this dress, though."

He raised an eyebrow. Typical Fang.

"You know I hate the things," I answered to his silent question reproachfully.

"I guess it doesn't much matter. You look good in anything."

I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly at him. A corner of his mouth twitched up slightly too, making my grin wider. His dark, depth less eyes were locked with mine, and a whole conversation passed between us just like that.

He came closer, making my heart skip a beat. Even now, after all this time, such proximity drove me crazy. He brushed a fallen curl out of my eyes, keeping his hand on my cheek. I couldn't say I minded.

With exaggerated slowness he bent down and pressed his lips to my forehead. I placed my palm over his, keeping his hand trapped there. With the other I pulled his head down further. It was a short kiss; sweet and simple, but it still left me breathless. _He _left me breathless.

We just stood then, watching the sunset, wrapped in each others arms. My head was on his chest, and I listened to the soft, reassuring beat of his heart. He rubbed my back, the spot right between my wings, which was a little piece of heaven all in itself.

_I love you_, I whispered in my mind, letting the thought flow out so that he could hear.

He chuckled, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "I love you too."

"Forever?" I asked, not daring to look at his face.

He moved his lips to my ear and whispered, "Forever. _Always_."

I sighed in content, perfectly happy to freeze time right at that moment and stay in that memory until I died. Unfortunately, reality wasn't having any of that, because not a moment later Nudge and Iggy came bounding back up from their ocean escapade, and Arianna appeared as well.

I groaned, stepping out of Fang's embrace. He kept one hand firmly around my waist though.

"Alright everybody. It's time . . . again," Arianna said with a laugh, motioning for us to follow her.

We traveled in a group the opposite way we had come, traversing across slightly rocky land. After a minute or two though, we came out onto a well worn path. The dirt was relatively smooth here, making it easier to walk in the slipper-like shoes they had me in. I couldn't wait to get my combat boots on, or even my sneakers. Something with a strong sole, unlike this flimsy material that allowed me to feel the smallest object.

As we rounded a corner a small hut came in sight. It's roof was almost collapsed, and the wood structure was leaning dangerously. Vines overwhelmed its sides, and weeds grew in abundance at its base. Obviously, no one had been here in a long time.

"It's a little rundown, but it serves its purpose well enough," Arianna explained. "If you'll just squeeze inside, Blaze will tell you what to do, and I'll follow right after."

I ducked my head as I passed the threshold, coughing at the thick coating of dust I stirred as I went. I rubbed my watery eyes, glancing around. The inside was completely bare. Not a table or chair in sight. Blaze was standing in the corner, beside a small fireplace. It was only about two and a half feet tall, and the same width. There were ancient remains of ashes coating its bottom.

"Step on up!" he announced like a carnival worker. "Dare to take a handful of powder and watch wonders."

"Floo Network?" I asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Awe, come on Max! You suck the fun out of everything," Blaze whined, shoving a bag into my hand. I reached in and pinched a small amount of Floo Powder.

"You're telling me this'll actually work?"

"Well duh. Echo and Winnie have already passed through," he replied.

"How is this shack connected to the Network?" I questioned incredulously.

"I don't know. Ask someone with authority over such things. It just is, alright? Now hurry up! You're wasting precious daylight." He shoved me forwards, taking the bag from my hand as he went.

"Fine," I grumbled, tossing the powder in. Emerald flames erupted instantaneously, glowing brightly in the dim light. "Where to?"

He told me.

"Uh . . . Celebration of the gods, Coventry, Rhode Island," I said uncertainly, stepping cautiously into the flames. I had to crouch really low, but I finally made it in. There was a sharp jerk in my stomach, and I was out an entirely different fireplace, this one tall enough for me to fit through. I stumbled, and strong arms caught me.

"Welcome," Winnie said brightly, clapping as Echo righted me.

"Thanks," I muttered, brushing myself off.

After a few seconds Fang popped through, nearly knocking me over a second time. He apologized, shaking his hair out. Nudge came next, then Iggy. Blaze practically somersaulted out when he came, and Arianna landed lightly, like she had some serious experience with such things.

"Where are we?" I demanded. "No, rephrase that. Why are we here, in the United States, at some whacked up festival . . . which I don't see, by the way."

"That's because it's outside," Winnie explained, her doe eyes even wider than usual. "I can't tell you why the event is being held here . . . The committee decides that. We have no influence."

"And who's the committee?" I demanded.

"That would be me," an airy, familiar voice said gleefully from the doorway.

"_Daphne_!" I exclaimed, my eyes bugging out.

"It's a pleasure to meet with you again, Max!" She grinned at me. She looked the same as the last time. Perfect features, perfect golden curls, perfect likeness to two certain flock members. "We can chat later, though. Right now, you've got to accept a few gifts!"

"Gifts?" I asked in confusion.

"Of course silly! Now come on. Everyone's waiting for you four." She clasped my hand in hers, dragging me outside. I looked behind my shoulder to see the flock staring after us in confusion. I motioned for them to follow and they hurried after, the others close behind.

Outside things were raging. There were large tents and brightly colored flags waving in the wind. People were everywhere, dressed in an array of attire. They were laughing and talking with each other all the same. As our group paraded through their midst, they scurried out of our way to create a large aisle for us to walk down. It led to a makeshift stage, where four throne-like chairs awaited us.

"Cool," I heard Iggy mutter under his breath.

This couldn't seriously be what Rhode Island looked like. I hadn't ever been there, technically . . . It was probably just magic, though.

Daphne led us up the steps, motioning for us to remain standing. We did obediently (She must have been a miracle worker), staring out warily at the now dead silent crowd. You could have heard a pin drop in the quiet, I was sure of it. Beside me Iggy made soft hooting noises under his breath. I glared at him, but he just shook his head and pointed at the top of the chair he was standing in front of. I glanced up to see Thor perched there, blinking at me. We hadn't seen him in awhile. I kind of figured he had run . . . or rather flown, away.

"Attention all angels and god-serving mortals," Daphne shouted, although she already had everybody's devoted attention. "Standing here, are the newest members to our family. As with all others, in order to welcome them properly, we will hold a gift ceremony to show them our appreciation."

She seemed more excited than anyone else.

"So let us begin!" she cried, clapping her hands together ecstatically.

The crowd parted to allow a tall, broad shouldered man through. His features were grizzly, and his hands were seriously meaty. I was kind of intimidated. He had a long black box in his hand, which he carried gingerly. He mounted the steps, stopping to kneel in front of Iggy. Despite that, he still almost came to my shoulders.

"Iggy, The All-Hearing," he began, and his voice rumbled to the farthest corners of the field we were in. "To whisper your secrets when he is near would be foolhardy at the most, and a suicide if dangerous are your thoughts. I present thee with this gift from the gods. A ferocious tool, the sword created to dispel any being. Made from every metal known, and unknown to man; at your side during any battle it shall be."

Iggy grinned like a fool as the brawny man lifted the lid, revealing the sparkling deathtrap inside, already sheathed. The hilt appeared to be made from solid shale, glistening darkly with splinters of jade and silver throughout. Iggy reached in hesitantly, picking it up. His eyes glazed over as he unsheathed the sword, drawing it out slowly. The crowd gasped at exactly the right moment, just as in awe as the rest of us.

"Thank you," Iggy whispered, running a hesitant hand along the flat of the blade. He put it back in place with a smile, strapping the belt around his waist. He took his seat as Daphne instructed.

As the first man left, another approached, this time taking his place in front of Nudge. He knelt, his head bent.

"Nudge, The Redeemer. Though she wishes to avoid a fight at all costs, do not be fooled; for her bark is pale in comparison to her bite. I present thee with this gift from the gods. A powerful Trident, which you can never misplace; for no matter what you do, she shall always return to you."

Nudge grasped the hilt gratefully, grinning like I had never seen before. "Sooo cool! This is freaking awesome! Thank you so, so much! I-"

"Just sit down now Nudge," I muttered, giving her a look.

"Oh, right," she said, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks again."

The next chap who came had what looked like a jewelery box in his hand. I felt kind of bad when he stopped in front of Fang, but with how good they were doing on gifts so far, I knew this couldn't be _that _bad.

"Fang, The Shadow. He who is wise beyond his years; bringing conquest to those who have brought their fate upon themselves. I present thee with a gift from the gods. A deadly weapon, the only sort of its kind in existence. The Ring of Wonders shall transform into any weapon you so wish."

Now even though it was a ring, and Fang wasn't the jewelry wearing type, even he had to admit that that was wicked cool.

"Yeah . . . thanks," he muttered, slipping it on cautiously. It wasn't flashy or anything. Just a small, black, glittering stone with a black band that matched. You hardly noticed it was there. When he sat down he resumed twisting it around his finger, staring straight at me with a dark intensity.

I was really excited by this point. I mean, I was really digging the speeches, and I couldn't wait to find out what my gift was. It may seem kind of selfish . . . but regardless, I was barely containing my excitement.

"Maximum, The Enforcer. The Hermes of pain, she delivers what is deserved. I present thee with a gift from the gods. I mighty phoenix, fire-bird of the loyal. Forever more shall you bear this weapon, and from this day you shall never be alone."

I gasped when a whirling bullet of flames shot down from the heavens, landing lightly on my outstretched arm. I gaped as the bird stared me straight in the eye, cawing slightly. It was like it already knew me . . . already trusted me completely.

"Thank you," I said simply, not being able to sum up any more words to describe how I was feeling.

And so we sat on our thrones, feeling like kings and queens for the rest of the night. Festivities reigned as night fell, and even then people just lit lamps, and the dark brightened once more.

**Authors Note: I know it sucks. It was written awhile ago. The next one is, too. You'll have to bear with me and my slow updates on this story . . .**

**Which brings me to my next point. After I finished The Hostile Encounters, I planned on completing this. Now that I've got all those chapters written, I tried to go back and write for this . . . It didn't work out so well. I don't want to discontinue the story because of lack of enthusiasm, but in all honesty I dread having to focus on this when I have so many other story ideas I want to do.**

**So I need your opinion. Would you rather I;**

**A) Put this story on hold until I feel comfortable in returning to it,**

**Or B) Continue even though my writing will be extremely crappy and the chapter's most likely rushed and short?**

**Your choice. I have another chapter already finished from forever ago, which I'll post regardless of your responses, but after that it will be up to you as the readers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Most you of preferred option A. Now don't get me wrong, I love this story. I've been working on the series too long to just forget completely about it. It's hard to watch it slowly drop in popularity though. I don't blame anyone reading now, but I just don't get a strong drive to continue. I know that sounds stupid and selfish, but it's true.**

**I'll try to update now and then, when inspiration hits. I wouldn't count on it too often, but I'll try. You all deserve that and more. In fact, you deserve me to stop being such a brat and focus.**

**And I know that it's way too much of me to ask, but can you please try to bear with me?**

**Chapter -:Fifteen:-**

**Hell on Earth**

Through everything that had been happening, I hadn't gotten the chance to tell Fang about what I had seen Arianna doing in the woods. In fact, I hardly had time to dwell on it myself. I figured though, with our training coming to a close, she would leave and all our problems would be solved.

I should have known I would have no such luck . . .

"So what happens now?" Iggy asked. It was a question we had all been dying to know. It was only a few days or so after our graduation, but our trainers were still hanging around.

"Well it's not like I have anything better to do . . . and besides, I'd rather stay with Max than go wander the earth aimlessly," Blaze announced, automatically knowing what he was referring to.

All the flock members turned their attention to the next immortal on the chopping block; Winnie. She sunk away from our scrutinizing gazes, glancing around self consciously.

"I actually have things I need to do . . . People to see. Oceans and other bodies of water to visit. Unlike Blaze, I don't wander. I put my time to good use," she explained sadly.

"So . . . so your not going to stay?" Nudge mumbled, frowning.

"I'm sorry Nudge. I'd really love to, but I have business to attend to. I can't just ignore it. I'll visit as much as I can, I promise."

"What about you, Evander?" Iggy inquired, using Echo's real name, which he abhorred much to Iggy's delight.

Echo stared straight back at him, not seeming the slightest bit disturbed. He didn't squirm under the pressure like Winnie. Echo wasn't that way. He was always prepared and level headed.

"I'll stick around for a few more weeks, just to make sure you guys know what you're doing. Then I have certain obligations much like Winnie. It's not been our way to hang around after the trainee's become masters. What with Max's connection with Blaze though, and his laziness, it's understandable."

"I resent that!" Blaze called from his perch . . . sprawled out across the floor with a pillow under his head.

"You're not helping your case," I said, indicating his position.

He grumbled to himself under his breath, calling Echo all sorts of colorful names. Echo suppressed a smile, rolling his eyes. He was used to Blaze's attitude and his . . . spunk.

"And you?" I asked Arianna. I tried to mask the hope in my voice, but by the questioning look I got from Fang, I must not have done too well of hiding it.

Arianna looked around the room, seeming disgruntled. "I have to think about it."

I'm sure my face fell, but I immediately brightened up, as to not arouse suspicion. I turned back around, dangling my head off the edge of the couch so I could see Blaze. I made sure to look nonchalant, striking up a conversation. Anything to get out of talking to Arianna.

"Are you going to come to my Qudditch games?" I inquired, smirking.

"Well," Blaze said uncertainly, scratching his head. "Are you any good? Because I have better things to do than watch you suck at some wizarding sport."

I smacked him in the face with a pillow, scowling. "I'll have you know I am a wonderful player!"

"In that case . . . I might make it to a few matches," he said doubtfully.

"I hate you," I muttered before sitting up. "Go die in a hole!"

"I'd rather not." This voice, however, didn't belong to Blaze.

"Not you. I wouldn't like that. It's a very unoriginal death anyway. The whole concept is far overrated," I said thoughtfully, grinning up at Fang. He smirked back down at me, his dark eyes twinkling.

"My eyes don't twinkle," he said gruffly, sitting down beside me.

I stared at him, momentarily confused, before the truth dawned on me and I reached over for another pillow; this time smacking him upside the head with it. "Stay out of my mind!" I ordered, glaring at him.

How exactly he got into my head in the first place was beyond me. I rarely let my guard down, to ensure he wouldn't tamper with, or read, my thoughts. The way he was smirking down at me though . . .

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed in horror. "How long?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"How low have you been able to read my fricking mind, despite the mind blocks?" I demanded, jumping to my feet.

I glanced around warily, realizing I was probably making a scene. At some point though, the room had emptied; the others trickling off to do God knows what. The only ones left were Fang, Blaze and I . . . and Blaze was just laying with his hands behind his head, watching in amusement.

"Oh that," Fang replied, cracking a small smile at my harried expression. "Um . . . I think it was after the while 'soulmate' thing."

"You jerk!" I shouted, pitching another pillow at his face. He dodged it easily, which was no fun at all.

"It's not like I have any power over it."

"It's no fair!" I pouted. "You can read all the embarrassing things that go through my mind, but I can't read yours."

"That's fate for you." He was enjoying my suffering _way _too much.

Blaze cleared his throat, clambering to his feet. He made a big show of staring between the two of us, back and forth. Once he seemed content that he had our undivided attention he said; "As much as I'd love to stay here and watch you guys argue, the sexual tension is becoming overbearing. I think I'm going to go find Iggy, so we can talk about perverted things as Echo watches on in disgust. Ciao."

I stared after him as he closed the door, his auburn hair askew.

"That was weird . . ." I stated slowly.

Fang nodded, shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of the thought.

"What did he mean, sexual tension?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Fang shrugged, smirking.

"And why would he waste his time discussing perverted things with Iggy?"

Fang just stared at me, not saying a word.

"You know, I'd actually like having a conversation where I'm not the only one talking," I said, disgruntled.

"I don't like talking," was all he said in reply.

"Well obviously," I muttered.

"I mean, why waste your time talking . . . when your lips could be doing other things . . ." he trailed off, coming to a stand. I raised an accusing eyebrow as he stepped forward, our chests almost touching.

"What kinds of things?" I wondered aloud.

Fang smirked, inclining his head to meet mine. His lips brushed the tip of my nose, and I closed my eyes, leaning into him. He skimmed down the side of my cheek, and onto my jaw. I smiled, putting my hands on his shoulders. His mouth had just barely touched mine when I pulled abruptly away, hopping away from him tauntingly.

"Not a chance." I smirked.

He grabbed my wrist, spinning me back around. He pulled me up against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And why not?" he demanded.

"I have other, more important, things to do," I stated nonchalantly, grinning at him.

He glared down at me, his expression hard. Fang didn't pout, after all. Still, even begging wouldn't make me fall into his arms. I did have other things to do, and he was just going to sidetrack me from them. He was the best kind of distraction there was.

"I distract you, huh?" he asked.

Oh crap. He could read my mind! I smacked him hard on the shoulder, ducking out of his reach. "I hate you," I grumbled, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You can read my mind," I said bitterly. "Figure it out!"

I could see his smirk, even when my back was turned.

**- }{ -**

"Hi Max!" A familiar voice called from the end of the corridor. I glanced up from my Potions book, my eyes narrowing slightly at the person approaching. I recognized the wild mane of frizzy hair too well.

"Hey Hermione," I said, returning to my book with more fervor than previously.

"What are you doing here? It's the weekend. You guys are usually cooped up in the house when school's not in session." She sounded friendly enough, and I guess things had been pretty chill between us of the late. That still didn't make me like her. Not after the things she had said.

"I was going to the library," I replied honestly. "I have some things to look up."

"What kinds of things? Maybe I could help you find them. I spend enough time in there to know where most everything is." She laughed.

"Not this, I bet."

"Well, what is it? You never know," she said nonchalantly, matching my pace as I meandered down the hall.

"I'm looking for the entrance to something . . ." I said slowly. It's not that I didn't trust her or anything, but I was still wary.

"What kind of something?" she questioned, slightly exasperated at the way I was dodging around her inquiries, being extremely vague.

"Hell."

"What?" she spluttered.

"Or more accurately, I'm looking for the entrance to Annwfn, the underground city of the dead," I explained, ignoring her outburst. "That's where Angel and Gazzy are."

She lapsed into thought, and I didn't disturb her. Regardless of my feelings towards her, Hermione _was _one of the smartest people I knew. She might be able to figure this out, when no one else can.

"The doorway into Annwfn . . . It would be in the mortal world, correct?"

"Well yeah . . . I mean, I assume as much. If not it would be unreachable to us. I'm pretty sure someone would have kindly mentioned it by now, if so."

"Shouldn't you look for Hell on Earth then?"

I froze, coming to a complete halt. Hermione took a few more steps before realizing I had stopped. She back-tracked, coming to stand in front of me, with a questioning look on her face.

"Hermione, you're a genius!" I shouted, throwing my arms around her, hugging her tight. She patted my back, laughing nervously. Heck, even I was surprised at my outburst.

"Um . . . thanks?"

"That's it! Don't you get it? Hell on Earth! I know exactly where that is!" I exclaimed, my grin broader than ever before.

"You do?" she asked uncertainly.

"The School, of course! I mean, ever since the Yule Ball, when Max II attacked with her army, I knew the School had teamed up with Voldemort, and since he's being influenced by Arawn, it would make total sense for the entrance to be there! All kinds of gross, mutated beings churn up there. Why wouldn't some of them be demons from the darkest pits of Hell?"

"But aren't there all kinds of School's, all over the world?" Hermione inquired timidly.

"Yeah," I said hurriedly, dismissing her anxiety, "but there's only _one _in Death Valley."

**Authors Note: That leaves you with one question answered. I hope you don't consider this a cliffhanger. I'd hate to leave it off like that.**

**Once again I'm really sorry about putting this on hold. There will come a time when I'm able to return with my full attention, that I promise you. You'll get your ending.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: I'M BACK! It's been way too long, I know. But I'm ready to get this story finished. This is me: determined. YAY! I have a surprising lack of things to ramble about, so I'll just waste a little less of your time and let you read the (short; sorry! D:) chapter.**

**Chapter -:Sixteen:-**

**Helping Hands**

"You'll need some reinforcements."

Blaze's words finally invaded my mind, and I straightened up, looking over at him. He was standing in the doorway, watching with his face set in a grim line. The rest of the flock was hurrying around the house, packing the necessities. First we had to fly to London, hop on a plane, and then make the fly to Arizona where we would make a quick pit stop, and then continue on our way to rescuing Angel and Gazzy.

"What?" I asked dumbly, my pack hanging loosely at my side.

"This is your first mission. You'll need help," Blaze insisted.

"I don't have time to build an army," I snapped, going back to my business. He was just trying to buy his time. He didn't want us to leave until the others got back, but I wasn't waiting for anyone. Echo could be gone for hours, and Winnie was busy with her mermaid friends. Then there's Arianna, who was off doing God knows what, and I just didn't have time to stress about all _that_.

"I'm coming," he stated firmly.

I rolled my eyes, nodding my head in agreement. "I'm not going to argue. That's actually a good idea. We could use an immortal on our side . . . you know, in case things turn ugly."

"You'll be fine," he assured me quietly, his light blue eyes penetrating my own.

"I know," I replied with a shrug.

"If you're not going to wait, can I at least call in one more friend?" He sighed.

This piqued my interest. Where would one of Blaze's friends be lurking? I turned to face him, one eyebrow raised in silent question. I guess Fang was beginning to rub off on me after all.

"She could be here in a moments notice, all set and ready to go," he promised me, his eyes pleading.

"And what makes you think she'll be willing?" I inquired.

"She owes me a favor," he smirked.

"This better not be one of your past girlfriends or anything," I warned him. Picture I didn't want to see; Blaze all mushy with some chick. Eww, gross. It brought back images of seeing Iggy kiss Hermione when they were together. Disturbing.

"It's not, trust me. I think she had a crush on Echo at one point, but we all know that's a lost cause. He's all refined and calm . . . but she . . . well, she's kind of a wild child," he explained.

"Does that mean she's immortal like you?" I demanded. This was the first I'd heard of other immortals.

"Sort of. It's complicated. She was human once too, and then the gods made her immortal. For different reasons, though."

"What makes her so special?" I wondered aloud.

"She has a power. It's kind of elemental based, like ours. We're more centered around nature elements though. She's sort of . . . high-tech you could say. It's confusing, the difference. This coming from the guy who's known her for centuries."

"What's her name?"

"Spark," he answered simply, and my eyebrows rose.

"And what does she control?"

"Electricity."

Gee, was that so hard to figure out?

**- }{ -**

"Thirty more seconds," I growled, tapping my foot impatiently. "You have thirty more seconds, and then we're leaving; with or without you."

The flock stood around me in a loose formation, all of us a bundle of jittering nerves. Nudge was so harried she hadn't spoken a word in at least ten minutes, wringing her hands nonstop. Even Iggy seemed strangely subdued, his long, slender fingers tapping out some unknown beat. Fang was being Fang, but I could tell he was just as nervous. I think the anticipation was getting to all of us.

"She'll be here," Blaze insisted, but he didn't seem too sure of himself.

"You're down to twenty," I replied frostily, not having the patience to appear languid and calm. There was an itching under the surface of my skin, a need to be doing _some_thing with the information we had found. We were wasting precious time on something that hardly mattered.

"Uh . . . Max?" Iggy asked uncertainly, focusing on something over my shoulder. I sighed in impatience, huffing as I glanced to where his sight was directed. Harry was approaching quickly, Ron and Hermione at his side. I wanted to scream at the determined look on his face, knowing immediately what he was up to.

"No," I stated firmly, when they finally came within earshot. "Absolutely not. End of discussion. Blaze; time's up. We're leaving. Just the flock, _now_."

"We're coming, too!" Harry shouted vehemently. "You came to the Ministry, and you were there in that graveyard. Now we get to be there for you."

"I, strangely enough, _don't _have time for this!" I groaned, clenching my fists. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remain calm. This wasn't Harry's fault. He was just being himself.

"You're wasting time arguing. Just let us come. Let us help you. We owe you that much," he insisted softly, a fierce determination in his eyes that couldn't be quenched.

I huffed in exasperation, throwing my hands up in the air. "Fine. But if you can't keep up, we're not waiting for you."

Harry grinned, his friends mirroring his expression. I rolled my eyes, turning away just as Harry used a spell to summon broomsticks. I didn't know what he planned on doing with them for the airplane flight, but I wasn't going to worry about it.

"Blaze," I began reproachfully, when my skin began to tingle. My brow furrowed and I glanced down to see every fine particle of hair littering my arms and neck were sticking straight up. Sharing a look with Fang I tried not to laugh, taking in his spiked hair. I knew I looked just as ridiculous.

"What the-?" I demanded, when Blaze interrupted me.

"She's here," he said excitedly, pointing. I looked over to see a figure approaching, descending at a run. She skidded to a halt beside me, breathing heavily. All the same she flashed a blinding white smile, her wild blue-black hair charged with electricity . . . just as mine was in her presence.

"Did I miss anything?" she inquired, straightening up. She seemed to just notice the effect she was having on everybody, and shot us all an impish smile before rubbing her hands together. My hair fell back around my head where it should have been, for which I was grateful for.

"Let's just go," I groaned, shaking my head. I didn't have time to worry about it.

**- }{ - **

"You don't have a plan, do you?" Harry inquired, hovering beside me on his broomstick. I glanced over from where I had been petulantly examining the deserted-looking School I knew like the back of my hand.

"Of course I do," I scoffed. "I'm Maximum Ride. I always have a plan."

"She doesn't have a plan," Fang disagreed from where he was levitating, his wings folded as he showed off his control over Air.

"Did anybody ask you?" I demanded, slightly frustrated. He was right, after all. For all my talk, I didn't have one inkling of an idea as to what we should do. The only thing that had occupied my mind on the way here was: get Angel and Gazzy back. No details as to how exactly that would happen.

Fang shook his head, smirking.

"So . . . what _is _the plan then?" Iggy piped up, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah Max, what's the plan?" Fang taunted.

"Well, first we're going to land over there and wait until Blaze and Spark get here, however they plan on doing that. Once everyone is present I'll tell you the plan," I insisted gruffly, turning my wings and diving to the ground. I landed in the concealment of trees, hands on my hips as everyone did the same.

"Ugh . . . If I never have to ride a broomstick again, I'll be happy," Hermione moaned, looking sickly pale. She wasn't much one for flying. Closing her eyes she leaned heavily on Ron, who looked baffled as what to do.

Just as my impatience upped a notch there was a commotion a few feet away, and with a pop Spark and Blaze appeared, coughing dramatically. Blaze staggered over to where we stood, shaking his head at me to deter any questions. I shrugged, not really caring at the moment either way.

I assessed my options, my brain working furiously to come up with our next step. Slowly I let my eyes travel over our wayward group, profiling our skills.

With Blaze we have two people that controlled Fire. Plus I knew quite a few nifty spells with my limited knowledge of wizardry. Fang had Air on his side, and he also knew the School just as well as I did. Iggy and Nudge both had their elements, and were familiar with the terrain as well. Then Harry, Hermione and Ron were all excellent wizards, excluding maybe Ron in certain circumstances, but let's just forget I ever thought that. We also had Blaze's friend Spark, who's mere presence was . . . electric.

"First we'll split up into groups," I stated, the gears in my mind shifting into place. I settled into my familiar battle mode, an itching smile working its way onto my face at the rush of adrenaline now coursing through me.

"Fang and Harry will come with me. We'll be the rescue party, searching for Angel and Gazzy," I explained, my gaze shifting from one person to the next. "Blaze will head the next with Iggy and Ron. I need you guys to be ready to blow that thing to pieces once we get out, understand?" Various enthusiastic nods were met with my words. "Then Spark, Nudge and Hermione will be the brains in this situation. Find the control center or whatever and get as much information as you can. Spark, when you're done, fry the entire system to the point where nothing can be salvaged."

"I think I can manage," Spark murmured, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Good. Everybody know what they're doing?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Smiles slipped off faces as they were replaced with looks of grim determination. We were going to walk out of this place with Angel and Gazzy, no matter what. I wouldn't stand for anything less.

"Let's do this."

**Authors Note: I thought of a few more things to say, like: my writing for the rest of the story probably won't be my best. It's still a little hard for me to write for it. I'm trying as hard as I can, but I'll probably encounter some rough patches that I'm just going to forge through as best as I can. I hope you still enjoy the story though.**

**Also: remember the phoenix Max got as a gift? I really, really, really need some name suggestions. Pronto. As in, in time for the next chapter. Or else it will be called Phoenix. Yes, Phoenix the phoenix. I know, I know. I just can't think of anything else. So I need SUGGESTIONS. Thanks!  
**

**Review, review, review! Especially if you're happy this is put off hold.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. My step-sisters were down this weekend, and we weren't home a lot, so I didn't have any time to sit down and publish the new chapter. It's longer than the last one though, so that's always good. Thanks for the name ideas. I think I used . . . Let me check . . . '.m..' suggestion. So yeah, thanks. (:**

**Chapter -:Seventeen:-**

**Surprising Allies In Hell-On-Earth**

So maybe I was a little lost, figuratively speaking. I had no idea what to expect upon entering the School. I, of course, couldn't assume that things would be just as normal. Only a fool would hope that the regular amount of whitecoats and whatever new generation of genetically modified hunters they had created would be present. There was a good chance I could anticipate Death Eaters and other godly creatures.

Great.

"Your plan still kind of sucks," Harry breathed from his place behind me. I shot him a glare over my shoulder, before my eyes connected with Fang's for a brief moment. I felt a faint tugging sensation on my mind, and then words whispered through my brain that didn't belong to myself.

"_Be careful_."

"Shut up," I grumbled. "Both of you."

I resumed my crawling, hunched over. Every one of my senses was screaming to get out of this cramped position, dreading the close space. Did I ever mention how much I hated vents? No. Well I do, just for the record.

"Do you even know where they're keeping Angel and Gazzy?" Harry inquired. When did he get so annoying? I mean really, the kid was starting to remind me of Nudge, which was never good.

"Maybe if you'd stop talking, you'd find out," I hissed, keeping an eye out for other signs of life as we made our way through the intricate maze of the ventilation system. When we passed a room I'd peer in for a moment, trying to catch sight of what sort of creatures were lurking about. Things were going much too smoothly. The odds of something bad were bound to happen.

"_Stop being so harsh_."

"_And how about you stay out of my head_," I shot back to Fang. "_You're almost as annoying as Angel_."

I heard his low chuckle, but chose to ignore it. I was really starting to regret keeping the two of them with me. I knew that if Harry was to be here though, he needed to be with me so that I could keep an eye out for him. I was still his protector after all. Fang was tagging along just so I wouldn't have to go through the inconvenience of arguing with him. It was easier this way. Besides, when it came down to it, they were two of the strongest people in our makeshift rescue party. I needed their expertise.

But gods they were annoying.

It didn't help that all we were really doing was wandering through the School, staying as undetected as possible. Angel and Gazzy's exact location was a mystery. I knew they were being kept in a small, gray, nondescript room. Where that room was located though, I had no idea.

Just as I was thinking this my vision started to grow muddled, black dots dancing across my line of sight. I halted, my head spinning. I think I might have groaned, my lips parting. Everything tilted sideways and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Max, are you-" was all I heard before I blacked out completely . . .

_I was floating, gliding through the air like a ghost. Below me the whitewashed walls and gleaming tiles of the School winked gloatingly up at me, malicious and sneering. Nightmares of my past lurked like shadows at every corner._

_"You're so close Max," a heart achingly familiar voice whispered in the back of my mind._

_"Angel?" I demanded, whipping my head back and forth. She, however, was nowhere to be found. I couldn't just have imagined her voice though. No, it was too real. "Where are you?"_

_"Pay attention. Know your surroundings." That was Gazzy, his voice muted and dull._

_"Guys, where are you?" I inquired again, my eyes wide. My words were met with nothing but aching silence, stretching like a deep void before me. Taking a shuddering breath I did as Gazzy instructed, gazing around at the hall before me._

_Doors were on every side, shut tight. Transparent windows were placed at regular intervals, not quite masking the horrors I knew to exist behind them. As I concentrated, the familiarity began clicking into place. This was where they had held us during our time here. There was the Death Room, where I had watched countless experiments disappear to, never to come out again. That door led to where the cages we were kept in growing up were. Then the many labs where horrific tests were run were there as well._

_At the end of the corridor, where once nothing but a blank wall sat, there was now another door. I didn't know how I didn't notice it right off, considering the amount of security it required. Four dark, cloaked figures guarded it, their heads bent in shadows._

_This was Angel and the Gasman's prison._

I gasped, heaving upwards with a start. Strong hands stopped me, holding me down. I glanced around wildly, before enough sense seeped back into my jumbled brain and I was able to breath.

"_Max_. Max, what happened?" Fang asked softly, his firm hands still forcing me to the floor of the vent. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I muttered, shaking my head. I was momentarily disoriented. "Just a vision. Or something like that. I think it was Angel, trying to communicate with me like she did before."

"What did you see?" Harry whispered, his bright green eyes filled with concern as they flashed in the dark, enclosed space.

I closed my eyes, struggling to regain coherent thought. When I did my vision came rushing back to me, releasing a building pressure behind my eyes. Sighing I blinked, smiling at the two dark-haired boys.

"I know where Angel and Gazzy are." In murmured tones I filled them in on all I had seen, not neglecting to mention the fight that would no doubt ensue. We would have to be prepared for whatever lied in wait for us.

"And you're sure there were four?" Fang asked quietly, looking as stoic and calm as ever. Nothing seemed to faze him.

"I'm positive. They were decked out like Death Eaters too, but that doesn't really mean anything. They could just as easily be creatures from Annwfn," I explained, my expression grim. This was it.

"So we should be ready for anything," Harry stated, no question about it.

I nodded, my gaze flitting between the two of them. Resolutely they motioned for me to lead on; one of the things I was best at.

_We're coming guys. We're coming to get you._

**- }{ -**

One by one each of us dropped from the vent, landing lightly on the ground. The small lab room was deserted, not even a stray scalpel lying about. Everything was coated with a deep enough layer of dust that we left faint footprints. Quietly we gathered in the middle of the room.

"This has to be quick. I'll go out first and try to knock at least one of them out before they notice we're there. Then each of us can take the others. Understand?" I hashed out the plan, jittery with adrenaline and nerves.

Fang nodded, his jaw clenched. Harry agreed as well, holding his wand tightly in his hand. I gave them both one final look before creeping to the door. I paused to take a deep breath, deciding it was better not to think of what could happen if magic did nothing to the enemies ahead.

With a last moment of peace I twisted the knob in my hand, slipping through the doorway with a practiced ease. Four hoods immediately snapped up as I squealed into the hall, fiercely determined. I was Maximum Ride. They couldn't stop me.

"_Stupefy_!" I shouted, not allowing them to register my presence. A cloaked figure was slammed backwards into the wall, falling limp. The wand they clutched in their hand rolled from their grasp. Excellent.

Then Fang and Harry were at my side, ready for battle. The remaining of what appeared to be Death Eaters stepped forward, masked faces sneering and wands at the ready. Without hesitating I launched myself at one, casting the _Expelliarmus _spell as I did so. They deflected it easily, without so much as a word murmured.

Deciding to go in a different direction I abandoned use of my wand, jamming it quickly into my pocket. With eyes flashing crimson I conjured up a nice Bywyd of Fire, sending it spiraling towards the dark wizard. At the last minute they jumped aside, narrowly missing ignition. I cursed under my breath, rubbing my fingers together until they sparked. Blowing on the tips I sent the embers gliding forwards. The Death Eater could only deflect so many. A few winking drops settled onto their body, eating through the fibers of their cloak.

"_Crucio_!" They roared, the voice distinctly male. I dodged the quickly asserted curse, sending a giant rush of fire cascading towards him. To my utter dismay the flames licked right over him, not seeming to register at all.

"Damn! Flame-Freezing charm," I spat, snatching out my wand once more. It seemed the man was smarter than I had originally thought.

At this point I was getting desperate. My talents at controlling Fire were proving to be unhelpful. Not to mention my mind was scrambling to come up with an adequate spell.

I started shooting off the first thing that came to mind: _Rictusempra, Confundo, Tarantallegra_. Anything that could get me ahead. Finally a well aimed Bat-Bogey Hex rang true. Without wasting a second I disarmed the Death Eater and had him stunned to the ground in a moments notice.

Breathing heavily with the exertion I glanced around to see how Harry and Fang were doing.

Harry seemed to have just finished battling with his wizard, rendering him immobile with a flawless _Impedimenta_. He automatically did the same with the two other unconscious Death Eaters, just in case the _Stupefy _spell wore off.

Fang, however, was still locked in combat. Black flashed along with a strange glinting silver. Looking closer revealed that the creature Fang was fighting wasn't a wizard at all, but something else entirely. It's face was still hidden by it's hood, but it's hands were grotesque; long, sharp claws curving dangerously as they swiped at Fang.

Fang himself seemed to be battling with a- sword? Where in the world did that boy find a _sword _in this place?

In a flash I remembered back to a few days ago, when we had sat on thrones fit for kings and queens; receiving gifts from Daphne and the gods. The ring Fang had been given had the power to change into any weapon of choice. I guess that was what first came to his mind.

It was also then that I recalled what I had been given, something that could be quite useful in such a situation. Willing my mind to stretch outward I called for Ena, praying she would hear my desperate plea. Not a moment later there was a rustle of wings, and a silent bullet of red and orange soared to my shoulder.

She was quick.

Closing my eyes I screamed "_DUCK_!" in my mind, throwing the words forcefully to Fang. When I blinked them open again I saw his dark head drop. Ena knew exactly what to do. With a shriek she shot towards the brethren of Arawn, clawing forcefully at it. It dropped with a hiss, allowing Harry enough time to knock it unconscious.

Swallowing thickly I took Fang's hand, hauling him up. He flashed a grateful smile at me, while his keen eyes swept over me for any injury. I shrugged off his concern. I was perfectly fine.

"Harry, stay here and yell if anything comes our way," I ordered, motioning for Fang to follow me. Cautiously I pressed my now shaking hand to the door, twisting the knob slowly lest something else from my wildest nightmares jump out at us. When nothing happened I shoved the door open the rest of the way, allowing it to creak slowly before me.

There was a single fluorescent bulb overhead, swaying in a nonexistent breeze. The walls were made of rough, dry gray stone. Lying on the floor in the middle of the room were two motionless figures. Practically throwing myself forward I kneeled between the two of them, not believing my eyes.

"Angel?" I whispered, gently placing my fingers on her shoulder. Immediately her eyes opened with a jolt. I gasped unconsciously at the sight of her pretty blue irises, the ones I hadn't seen in such a long time.

"Max?" she mumbled, her voice washing over me. Slowly she sat up, not finding the motion difficult at all. In fact, as the seconds ticked on, she became less and less groggy. I guess after such a long self-induced slumber you could feel pretty alive.

Turning to face the Gasman I saw that he too was coming to his feet, Fang watching him protectively. Not able to contain myself any longer I threw my arms around the two of them, hugging them tightly to my chest. They responded enthusiastically, embracing me with the same fervor.

"I knew you would rescue us," Gazzy murmured, smiling up at me through his tears. Even Angel sobbed quietly, clutching my waist.

"I would never let two of my baby chicks get away so easily," I insisted, close to tears myself, much to my admonishment.

"Uh . . . Max!" Harry called through the open doorway, sounding anxious. I immediately whirled around, pushing the two youngest flock members behind me. Fang stepped up to my side, his eyes narrowed.

A figure was running down the hall, coming straight towards us. When he neared he skidded to a halt, familiar pale brown hair flopping into his silver gray eyes. As soon as he saw me he opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him a chance.

"_You_," I snarled, moving so fast I was a blur. Before he could protest I had him up against the wall, his loose t-shirt clenched in my hands.

"Max, wait!" he spluttered, clawing at my choke hold.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you," I ground out through gritted teeth, getting right up into his face. His eyes widened perceptively and he stopped all attempts at struggling.

"Max, no!" Angel cried, tugging at my arm. I glanced down at her in confusion. What was she doing. "That's not Omega!"

"What?" I deadpanned, staring at her incredulously. Was she blind?

"Remember back when we first saw him at Diagon Alley, and I told you you could trust him?" she inquired, staring up at me with wide, blue eyes. Slowly I nodded, not seeing where she was going with this. "I couldn't read his mind very well, but I could tell his intentions were good. It wasn't until I got here and saw him that I figured it out."

"If he's not Omega, then who is he?" I demanded, returning my hostile glare to the boy cowering under my threatening gaze.

"Omega is my twin brother," he explained in a shaky voice. "My name's Austin. I . . . I'm the normal one I guess. My body rejected the experiments. I never got sick from them or anything, they just wouldn't stick. I'm just a regular kid."

"So it was you we took back to Hogwarts with us?" I asked slowly, my mind working furiously to process all this new information.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "When I first ran into you guys I didn't know what to do. I was looking for you of course, but when you automatically assumed I was Omega and still took me in, I figured it was easier to just go along with it. The mind reader didn't know any different, after all."

"But you led Max II right to us," I growled, my eyes narrowing once more.

"I didn't mean to!" He shook his head vigorously. "I honestly had no idea they could, and were, tracking me like that. I was just as surprised as you were. They took me with them when they fled, and you didn't try to stop them because you thought I was a traitor. I've been trapped here ever since."

Heaving out a slow breath I reluctantly stepped away from him, allowing him some breathing room. Rubbing my temple I let this all sink in, pacing back and forth as the others watched on silently.

"Wait a minute," I insisted, holding a hand up as a thought occurred to me. "So which one of you did I . . . uh . . . make out with?"

Austin smiled in embarrassment, a faint blush creeping up his neck and spreading across his cheeks. "That was me," he admitted, his eyes darting to mine through his long eyelashes.

Fang uttered a low, possessive growl.

Before I could say anything to him Angel piped up -well, angelically- and said; "Um . . . guys? We should probably get out of here now."

**Authors Note: I don't like it. I don't know. I just don't think it's very good. I'm sorry :( . Review anyway?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Cool. Four reviews. I love it when that happens. I'm not in a very good mood as it is, so I'm now going to be extremely cynical and sarcastic. By now it should be VERY obvious to everybody that I don't enjoy writing this story. I'm not doing it for myself . . . at all. I'm doing it for YOU. A lot of people would suggest not doing it then. On my other story I've been told that you shouldn't write for anyone BUT yourself. I agree. But the feeling that I owe you guys enough to finish this story was stronger than that. If nobody reviews than I don't know if anybody is reading. And if nobody's reading than why torture myself? Yeah, I admit it, writing this is TORTURE sometimes. I'm considering not even doing the next one as it is.**

**I started this whole Magical Mayhem project when I was twelve. I'm fourteen now. That's two years for those unwilling to do the math. Let's face it, I've grown up a little more since then. Sadly, that means I've grown away from this story, too.**

**I don't know. I'm close to finishing this story as it is. I WILL finish it, for those that were nice enough to review, which I thank you for, I really do. That doesn't mean it'll be any good. It'll get finished though.**

**Chapter -:Eighteen:-**

**Making Decisions and Seeings Visions (Intentional Rhyme)**

"_Hi-ya_!" An over-energetic Gazzy screeched, dropping suddenly from above an unsuspecting Iggy. He landed with a thump on Iggy's back, causing them both to go spiraling in the air.

"Hey!" Iggy yelled. "Watch it, kid!" His wide grin ruined the scolding effect.

I laughed, shaking my head at the Gasman's classic child-like immaturity. God, I had really missed him. No one could squelch the tension in a situation like good ole' Gazzy. Briefly I met Fang's gaze from where he was flapping lazily at my side, a small smile flickering across his usually blank exterior.

My flock was finally whole.

"Max, can we land now?" Angel asked sweetly, swooping closer to me on her glimmering white wings. In the fading light of the day they seemed to glow with a new luster. It might have had something to do with the approaching dusk. Angel was, quite literally, an Angel of the Night. Gazzy being her polar opposite.

Which reminded me that we really had some things to talk about.

"Sure sweetie," I agreed, looping in the air gracefully. Everyone followed my lead, slicing through the sky in a downwards spiral. I hit the ground easily, listening for the telltale thumps as the rest of my flock did the same.

Getting back to Hogwarts from the School had been no easy task. After we all met up at the acquired rendezvous point and the boys blew the place to bits and pieces with the aid of Iggy's knowledge, Blaze's fire and Ron's magic, our job was not yet completed. Many Death Eaters escaped, following us in a hot pursuit. I struggled to clamp down on my super speed, weaving in and out of my charges as I tried to herd everybody faster.

Thankfully, Fang was able to use his control over Air to our advantage. He conjured winds so violent they sent the Death Eaters spiraling all the way to the opposite coast, their broomsticks not standing a chance against the great gales.

Now, within the few days that had followed, we had more than settled back into our Hogwarts routine with Angel and Gazzy safe at my side. There were still some things, however, that needed to be addressed.

"Living room, everybody," I announced as we approached the house. We had been out for a little over an hour, just flying together. Like normal. It was another one of my efforts to bring Angel and Gazzy back into the routine.

When we were all assembled I let my mind wander momentarily to the thought of Harry. He had been busy at school a lot now that we were back, visiting Dumbledore for lessons upon a reason I had yet to confirm. I saw him only in the classes I had with him. At least I knew he was keeping out of trouble though. For now.

Even Hermione and I were on better terms. She had been the one to help me find the location of Annwfn. Without her my flock would still be in fragmented bits. I would always be grateful to her then, no matter what she may have said about me or done to Iggy. Besides, I was pretty sure something was going on between her and Ron as it was.

Blaze, Winnie, Arianna, and Echo had been afoot as well. I had a feeling Echo and Winnie were about to make their final retreat, which I knew would upset Nudge and Iggy. They had become close to their elemental mentors in the time we spent together. Blaze would inevitably stick around; just another person constantly goading me about staying out of trouble. And Arianna? Well, I could only hope she would disappear sometime soon.

Spark had gone back to wherever she had come from the second we were back on Hogwarts ground. I doubted I would see her ever again. She was an immense help though, when it came down to it.

Austin had returned with the flock as well. I didn't know what his future plans were though. He mostly stayed holed away in one of our guest rooms, staying out of my way, which was fine by me. I knew I would have to talk to him eventually, though.

But now for the matters at hand.

"We have a lot to talk about," I acknowledged, staring around at the room full of mutant bird-kids.

And so we did. First we addressed Angel and Gazzy's capture. They both said they couldn't remember anything, which wasn't very helpful. They claimed to have fallen into the dreamlike state automatically, and could barely recollect anything we didn't already know.

They had, however, spoken to both their mother and father during the time they were locked in their own minds. This brought me some relief, considering I now wouldn't have to try to explain to them what Daphne had told me. They knew their roles in the grand charade of things.

"What about you Nudge?" I inquired, turning my attention to the dark skinned girl. "What did you, Spark and Hermione discover?"

"Not much," she admitted reluctantly. "We found the main base of computers and everything rather easily. There were a few whitecoats about, but no Death Eaters. Hermione hit them with a babbling curse and a truth spell. They basically spilled their guts to us then. It seemed like they didn't know much though, which isn't surprising. Like Voldemort's going to trust his secrets with a Muggle? Yeah right."

"You didn't get anything from the computers either?" I inquired, slightly disgruntled. So far we hadn't gained much information from our escapade. It wasn't a total failure though, as proven by the blonde siblings seated before me.

"Well, obviously my affinity for Water wasn't much of use there. Computers and liquid don't mix. I hacked into the main database though. Most of it was just useless observations from past experiments. Once you sifted through that there wasn't much left. I gave Spark the go ahead and she fried the system, just like you said. I'm sorry Max," Nudge apologized, looking apathetic at my expression.

"It's not your fault, Nudge. It was stupid of me to think we'd find much out anyway. Obviously Voldemort's not going to use Muggle vassals for anything," I replied thoughtfully.

We all lapsed into silence, drifting into our own worlds. Iggy's inquiring words snapped me out of my reverie, though.

"So what do we do now?"

Five pairs of bird-kids eyes turned to stare at me. I suddenly felt the familiar weight of being leader settle onto my shoulders. For the longest time they hadn't really needed me to make any decisions. Now I was hesitant to cast my judgement.

"Well . . . I guess we just wait," I said, continuing on in elaboration; "I mean, what more can we do at this point? We have Angel and Gazzy back, which was our main goal for a very long time. Now we just have to focus on our studies and become great wizards, so we're ready for the battle that's sure to come."

"But what about us?" Gazzy demanded, looking up at me with clear, blue, innocent eyes. He was referring to the fact that he and Angel were still too young to attend school.

"I have a special mission for the two of you," I replied, a sudden idea occurring to me. "You have to be just as normal, but I need you to snoop out as much as you can. From students, teachers, paintings- anything. We have to expand our knowledge of what's to come."

"Aye, aye Captain!" Gazzy shouted enthusiastically, jumping up from his perch on the couch and pumping his fist in the air.

"And Fang," I stated, turning to him. He raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning my motives for addressing him. "We all know how buddy, buddy you are with one Draco Malfoy."

"Don't start," he commented, his eyes shining with a twinge of exasperation.

"Just listen," I ordered, rolling my eyes. "Now, I'm not accusing him of anything just yet, but let's face it: that boy is up to no good. Please just keep an eye on him and report back anything suspicious. If you act interested enough, I'm sure he'll spill whatever mischief he's got up his sleeve to you. That prat oozes self confidence. He lives on attention. Give him enough and he'll tell you anything, I'm sure of it."

"Whatever you say Max."

"Good. Everybody know what to do?"

Various sounds of confirmation and nods met my words.

"Great. Then let's get to it."

**- }{ - **

It was halfway through October and things had been rather vague and uneventful. A trip to Hogsmeade would hopefully upset this balance. It made me too antsy, the calm. I needed some sort of chaos before I got too used to it.

"-and it was super crazy and they were all over the place and I didn't know what to say, because it's not everyday a group of mermaids just asks you to be their queen. I mean, I think that's what they were asking. I couldn't really tell. They were all babbling so fast, and some of them were singing and it was making me lightheaded. But yeah, it was insane like I was saying before," Nudge rambled to a group of third years like herself, gushing about what I'm sure was an extremely over-exaggerated and highly unlikely story.

Rolling my eyes I returned my attention to the conversation I was having with Iggy, laughing as he related the events of an explosive Care of Magical Creatures lesson. He was the only one of us to stick with the class, warming up to the eccentrics and danger of it.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw the Golden Trio murmuring anxiously amongst themselves. Hermione looked like she was fit to burst, while Harry and Ron simply shrugged off her worries. Typical. I suppose I would figure out later. I kept an eye on Harry anyway, watching his enthusiasm upon reading a scroll Ginny passed to him.

Probably something to do with Dumbledore.

It turned out that I wouldn't have much time to grill him though, seeing as I was a little too bent on keeping warm as we battled the vicious wind as we made the trek to Hogsmeade. Ron grumbled in complaint the entire time, something I was noticing he was quite good at. Don't forget to remind me to slug him when the opportunity next comes.

Feeling frigid to the bone and all around miserable at the turn of events, I searched relentlessly for Fang in the crowd of Hogwarts students. Everywhere I turned though, I couldn't seem to catch sight of his dark head.

"He's probably with Malfoy somewhere," Iggy reminded me under his breath, sidling closer as we were buffeted by yet another chilling gale. I nodded in agreement, my chattering teeth and numb lips refraining me from speaking.

"We should have stayed with the others," I finally managed to grind out, my mind allowing me a fleeting glimpse of the warm fire at home, where no doubt Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were now curled in front of. "This isn't worth it."

I was telling the truth. Zonko's Joke Shop was completely deserted, doors and windows boarded haphazardly. Iggy's reason for coming was now blown, as he sighed in disbelief.

Giving me one last nod Harry disappeared with Ron and Hermione, slipping into the glorious glow of Honeydukes. I was about to follow when the large population of the shop registered in my mind. Iggy and I shared a look before both shaking our heads. There was no way I was forcing myself to crawl into that jam of claustrophobia waiting to happen.

"Three Broomsticks?" Iggy suggested halfheartedly, pointing a gloved finger in the direction of the pub. Begrudgingly I nodded, knowing we might as well spend as much time as we possibly could from the confines of the castle grounds while we had the chance.

Once inside we found it wasn't much better than Honeydukes, but we had to make due anyway. I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention by conjuring up a fire. For the time being I just wanted to lay low.

"You find us some seats. I'll grab a couple butterbeers," Iggy said, his voice taught with nerves as we were submerged deeper in the close packed bodies. An itching started in the back of my mind, but I did my best to ignore it, swallowing down my instincts to flee as fast as I could.

After some searching I was able to scare a few younger wizards into giving up their seats. With a victorious smirk I watched them scurry out into the cold, damp weather. Making myself as comfortable as possible I waited, my elbows resting on the rough, pocketed surface of the table, for Iggy's return. Just as his pale, strawberry blonde head was making its way towards me; towering over all the rest, I felt a sharp jerk in the pit of my stomach. Shaking my head I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy.

Then in one snap of a second I lost myself entirely, jolted into another time.

_The wind whipped by ferociously, scattering debris hectically. Snow lazily dribbled from the open maw of the sky, dancing as they fell to the earth. The world was spinning, churning unnaturally._

_Below and at an angle there was a girl floating, spread-eagle in the sky. Her dark locks swung in tandem around her head, whipping in the wind. The breeze seemed to hold a collective breath for just a minuscule particle of time, just as the girls eyes flew open, sickeningly wide. Her mouth parted, allowing an anguished scream to pass her numb lips. Terrible pain seemed to seize her, clear in her terrified irises._

Sucking in a breath I blinked, my mind clicking into place once more. Thoroughly disoriented I glanced up blankly at Iggy, who was watching me with a mixture of caution and concern as he set the glasses he was holding down.

"You alright?" he inquired, his brow furrowed.

I jumped to a stand instead of answering him, swaying at the sudden rush in my head. He caught me reflexively, steadying me on my feet. Now he seemed really worried, but I just shook his questioning gaze off. I was too busy watching helplessly as Harry and his gang trailed out the door behind two other girls, one of whom was Katie Bell.

The girl in my vision.

**Authors Note: Review? Maybe? Hopefully? . . . Probably not. Like I said before, I'm not in a very good mood. I probably sound unnecessarily harsh. But . . . It's just not very rewarding to force myself to write these chapters for nothing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: I'd be more excited and enthusiastic right now if I wasn't riding on only a few hours of sleep. I'm about to pass out. I wanted to make sure I updated though, and to thank you guys for the reviews. **

**Chapter -:Nineteen:-**

**Sick To My Stomach**

I lugged a perplexed Iggy behind me anxiously, leaving our butterbeers where they were. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me we'd be too late, but I had to try anyway. It was against my nature not to.

"What's going on?" Iggy demanded, following closely as I shoved my way through the crowd. Wizards everywhere turned to give me dirty looks, ones which I returned to a higher caliber. They immediately shrunk back and turned away. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Vision," I muttered, knowing he'd get the picture.

Finally we managed to make it to the door, hurrying out into the biting wind. I shivered momentarily, my eyes flashing red from my simmering palms. I stuffed them in my coat pocket, trying to diffuse the smoke. Glancing wildly about I caught sight of Harry and the others just disappearing over the hill going back to Hogwarts.

"Well crap," I muttered under my breath, earning me another bewildered look from Iggy. He was starting to look wholly lost, but I couldn't put him out of his misery just yet.

Not stopping to make sure he was trailing after me I took off at a run, slipping and sliding in the slush under my feet. More than once I had to catch myself on a wall or another person. In my haste I was clumsier than normal. Still, I did not slow. From up ahead my advanced bird-kid hearing detected screams and shouts. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Iggy pale, and I know he heard it, too.

We rounded the bend just in time to see Hagrid bounding down the lane towards Hogwarts, a limp Katie in his hands. I cursed myself mentally, knowing yet another thing had occurred that I wasn't able to stop, even fore-warned.

I approached Harry, suddenly weary. He didn't seem to take notice of my presence at first, too busy shouting at Ron about something. I looked down to where he was crouched, seeing the package torn and damp at his feet. Just peeking out of it was a glimmer of a green jewel.

Shaking my head I grabbed Iggy's arm, hauling him away. "Let's go."

"But-" he began, staring over his shoulder at the scene.

I couldn't do it though. Suddenly and completely a wave of nausea had engulfed me, making me sick to my stomach. I couldn't stand to be around there for another minute.

He seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk either, so we trudged back to the house in a companionable silence, me feeling worse with every step that I took. He didn't question my actions. He knew I would tell him in due time.

When we walked back into the house though, I suddenly wished we had taken more time. Huddled around the living room was the flock, minus Fang, and the ancient Elfen Comanderiaid, Arianna and all.

"What's going on?" I inquired, sighing heavily as I approached the assembled people. I cast Arianna one suspicious look, but she seemed lost in thought, staring out the window. I hadn't see her in awhile, which worried me to no end considering what distasteful things I had seen her up to. I needed to keep a closer eye on her, that was for sure.

"They're leaving!" Nudge burst, unable to help herself. Her lower lip was quivering, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. I knew she considered Winnie to be one of her greatest friends, and that this was going to be hard for her.

"All of you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Blaze.

"Just Winnie and I, actually," Echo spoke up, looking intently at Iggy the entire time, who resembled someone that had just been punched in the stomach. I didn't have time to reflect on how bad I felt though, or how angry I was to hear that Arianna would be sticking around.

"I can't deal with this right now!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air "Where's Fang?"

"Uh . . . I don't know," Angel said after a collective moment of silence, as everyone stared at me in wonder over my outburst. "He's been gone all day."

"Great," I muttered under my breath, whirling around. I shook off Blaze's hand as he tried to stop me, his light blue eyes brimming with concern. I just needed to find Fang.

I did my best not to slam the door behind me, knowing it wasn't there fault I was on edge. Before I was barely ten feet from the front steps though, I ran headlong into another figure coming in the opposite direction. They huffed on impact, wiry arms coming out to catch me before I fell.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked as I straightened, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled, taking a step back. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Seemed like you were going somewhere pretty fast," Austin replied, smiling down at me. Dang, the kid had gotten even taller since the last time I saw him, towering over me almost at Fang's height.

"Yeah." I laughed shakily. "Have you by chance seen Fang anywhere?"

His silver-gray eyes flashed momentarily, but I wasn't paying close enough attention to discern the emotion.

"The tall, dark one?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. "He's down by the lake. I saw him when I was walking back here."

"Thank you!" I shouted over my shoulder, already speeding off in the direction of the Black Lake. This time the path was clear, and I didn't run into any more mishaps.

The wind was surprisingly better near the water, only blowing gently as it sent wisps of my dark blonde hair into my face. Then I realized it was probably Fang's doing, from where he was perched in the tree, staring out expressionlessly at the rippling water.

I just stood for a moment, watching him. He gave no indication that he was aware of my presence, never moving a muscle. His shaggy black hair fell perfectly into his eyes, curling around his jaw. I fought the urge to smile.

"You going to stand there and stare at me all day?" His amused tone broke into my consciousness, and for the first time I realized his depth less obsidian eyes were locked with my own.

"Not much to look at anyway," I replied offhandedly, smirking up at him. He scoffed, dropping to the ground lithely. We were face to face now, him staring at me with a dark intensity.

His brow furrowed and he gently removed a lock of hair from my eyes. "What's wrong?"

I hated how well he knew me.

"I had a vision today," I admitted, looking down as a sudden wave of shame washed over me.

"And?" he prodded, lifting my chin with his finger so that I had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"What use is my power if I can't do anything with it?" I demanded, feeling the same sickness and anger I had previously. "I see the future, yeah. But who cares if I'm always too late to stop bad things from happening?"

"You can't stop everything Max. Some things are just meant to be," Fang insisted, wrapping his arms carefully around me. I leaned into his hard chest, burying my face in the crook of his neck; breathing in his scent. Like the air after its rained.

He was probably right. It made me feel so useless though. I was _this _close to stopping Katie from being cursed. If I had gotten up just a little bit faster . . . tried a little bit harder.

'Don't blame yourself," Fang reprimanded me softly, his lips brushing my ear.

"Don't read my mind," I retorted, glaring at him without any real malice. He just laughed, bringing his head closer to mine. He kissed me once, twice, three times before I was able to secure his mouth to my own, him smirking all the while.

But dang was that boy magic.

**- }{ -**

Aside from the fact that Ron was an absolutely wretched Keeper at the moment, we might have had a shot at beating Slytherin in our first Qudditch match. Unfortunately, the fool couldn't stop a thing in the last practice we had. Not to mention Harry was forced to replace Katie considering she was still stuck in St. Mungo's, which had my mood sour the entire time. Then Harry was acting uncharacteristically moody, his eyes darkening every time Dean came within sight. I don't think he really noticed though.

All in all we weren't in good shape.

It would be by some stroke of luck that we would manage to scrape a win. Harry needed to get the Golden Snitch has quickly as possible. There was no hope for the jittering package of nerves called Ron. At this point you couldn't trust him to save a thing.

"Hey guys!" I called, jogging to catch up with Harry and the gang as we made our way from breakfast down to the Quidditch pitch. I didn't get the chance to talk to Harry at breakfast, which would explain why I couldn't quite place what the cause of the tension between the three of them was.

"Hey Max," Harry greeted me with a smile, his midnight colored hair slipping into his eyes. Hermione gave me a nod, looking sour. Ron himself seemed to be looking quite ill. I could see why, considering he would be the bane of Gryffindor once this game was over.

I walked along with them, not really paying attention to their conversation. Harry was commenting on the lucky weather, seeming to me to be hinting at something else entirely, but I didn't feel the particular need to find out.

When me made our way into the changing room, parting with Hermione, I immediately went and slipped on my Quidditch robe; keeping an ear on everyone else to hear what was going on. I wasn't disappointed.

Ginny informed Harry that one of Slytherin's Chaser's was out, and that even Malfoy was sick. It seemed that luck may have been on our side after all.

"Maybe we'll claim victory after all," I muttered to Harry as I joined him and Ron. He smirked, giving me a nod as we made our way out onto the field. He seemed unnaturally smug about something, and even Ron looked a little better.

When the game started though, I could hardly worry about that. Instead I zoned in on the Quaffle in Dean's hands, dipping and spinning on my wings between the other Chaser's and towards the Slytherin goals, following just in case.

"**Well, there they go, and I think we're all surprised to see the team that Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help . . .**"

I gritted my teeth against the sudden sound of the commentator, recognizing the voice to belong to a certain Hufflepuff named Zacharias Smith. I didn't know him that well, but Harry seemed to dislike him, which I was coming to see wasn't without good reason.

As I was thinking this Slytherin made a jab for the Quaffle, dislodging it from Dean's hands.

"**Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal, it's Urquhat streaking down the pitch and**-"

I flashed a glance up to see Harry hovering in the air, watching closely. I turned to watch too, praying that Ron would stop it in time.

"-**Weasley saves it, well, he's bound to get lucky sometimes, I suppose . . .**"

A wide smile broke out on my face, and I allowed myself one small moment of victory before I launched myself into the game once more. Ginny and I worked into a perfect synchronization, scoring left and right. They could hardly stop us as we darted amongst the other Chaser's with ease.

We were at sixty, the points racking up. Ron was, miraculously, not letting anything get past him. The stands were filled with song as people screamed the words to "Weasley Is Our King."

It was a thrill, so much so that I was finally able to block out Smith's jibes. I hardly noticed the cheers as Harry caught the Snitch as well, too focused on chasing down the Quaffle.

We had actually won.

**Authors Note: It was so fast at the end, but I didn't know how else to close it all out. Anyway, review? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: I, surprisingly enough, don't have anything to blab about. So read on (:**

**Chapter -:Twenty:-**

**My Life and its Resemblance to a Soap Opera**

"Whoah," I said upon entering the changing room after the game, stepping back as a fuming Ron brushed past me. "What's going on here?"

My words were met with no reply. Hermione simply bustled past me as well, looking close to tears as Harry watched on in a mixture of helplessness and confusion. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shook his head with a sigh.

"To the party then?" I inquired, not feeling the need to pry any further. I didn't have the time to worry about what was going on with the three of them. They'd work it out themselves.

"Sure," Harry replied, coming to my side. We made our way quietly back to the castle, no cause for talk between us. Students congratulated us on our victory as we passed, but Harry's mood only seemed to worsen. Great. I was torn between being the good friend and asking, or just letting him handle it himself. It seemed I wouldn't have to come to a decision though, seeing as he was mobbed by a group of people the second we stepped into the Gryffindor common room.

I slipped away from him with a nod, searching for Iggy and Nudge in the crowd. Finally I located them, pressed up against the wall. They both had sickened expressions on their faces, for reasons I could imagine. Bodies were pressing in from all directions, giving me an ill feeling as well.

"Maybe we should just skip the celebrations?" I inquired, joining them once I had shoved through a group of first years, who seemed excited that I had come so close to them.

"I wouldn't object to that movement," Iggy agreed, shuddering as he shifted restlessly.

"Me either. Jeez, I didn't realize this place could hold so many people at once. You can barely walk. Plus it's just so darn loud. Like, can people not whisper? Because this is kind of ridiculous. Respect the bird-freaks and their heightened senses and all," Nudge ranted, her fingers tapping against her legs as she glanced restlessly about.

Living in a house on the school grounds for so long kind of made us forget what it was like to be in the dorms. How did we ever manage it before? No privacy what so ever, and about zero space. It was a mutant bird-kid nightmare, that's for sure. We were quite fortunate to be placed where we were.

"For once, I completely agree with you Nudge," I said with a nod, gesturing for them to follow me. We made our way slowly to the portal, me reminding them to just take deep breaths. For Iggy it wasn't so bad, because he towered over pretty much everybody, but Nudge was still about the same height as the rest. She was squeezed between everybody. I sympathized with her.

Just as we were about to emerge Hermione ran through, almost knocking me flat on my back. She mumbled an apology before taking off with a distracted expression on her face.

We all just stood for a moment, too shocked to move. Then Harry joined us in the corridor, looking harried. At first he didn't notice us, calling out Hermione's name.

"Let me," I ordered, grabbing his arm before he could take off once again. He spared me a glance, sighing in agreement.

I left the others behind, glancing into the first room I saw. A hunched figure was sitting on the teachers desk at the front of the room, a flock of yellow birds hovering around her head.

"Hermione?" I asked softly, approaching slowly. She glanced up, her eyes glazed.

"Hi, Max."

"Er . . . nice birds," I offered, unsure of what else to say. Obviously she was upset about something, I just didn't know what. I had a feeling it had something to do with a certain redheaded Keeper, but maybe that was just me.

She nodded, sniffling slightly. Then she said in a voice a few octaves too high; "**Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations**."

Oh, I was so right. I had to stop myself from smiling in triumph though, recognizing that it might just make her feel even worse.

"What happened?" I murmured, taking a seat beside her. I wasn't much one for 'girl talk', but I could give it a shot at least. Besides, it had been obvious for awhile now that something was going on between then, regardless of whether they knew it or not . . . I then wondered if maybe that was how Fang and I used to be. Or rather just me; always denying the attraction.

"You mean you didn't see the way he was practically attached to Lavender Brown? He wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it that's for sure. They were . . . They were . . ." She struggled to come up with a phrase to do the situation justification.

"Stuck like glue?" I prodded. I swallowed, hating the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. "I know the feeling."

"Yes, exactly that!" Hermione exclaimed, her fists clenching. "They were stuck like gl-"

There was a bang from outside, though I wasn't sure if Hermione heard it or not. Then the door flung open, which obviously got her attention enough. I stared with my eyes wide as Ron towed a giggling Lavender behind him, at first not noticing that the room was already occupied.

Ron stopped immediately upon catching sight of us, eyes even wider than mine. Lavender at least had the decency to exit, still tittering like a little kid on Christmas. A silence ensued that was so filled with awkwardness even I didn't have a snarky comment to fill it.

"**You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside. She'll wonder where you've gone**," Hermione muttered, making her way slowly to the door. She didn't spare him another glance, keeping her head held high as she exited. Ron just looked relieved that she hadn't cursed him.

I guess that was wishful thinking, seeing as not a second later there was a shriek from the doorway, and the birds that had previously been flapping lazily around Hermione's head came swooping for Ron's face. He shouted for help, but I simply laughed and joined a wild-eyed Hermione at the door. We parted ways with a meaningful look, and I couldn't mistake the sparkle of tears in her eyes.

**- }{ -**

Things didn't go too well after that. I could tell Harry's frustrations were rising as his two friends still refused to reconcile. After a particularly disastrous Transfiguration class it seemed near impossible, to be honest. They were both unnecessarily cruel to one another, poking fun at the others expense the entire class.

Needless to say it ended with Hermione rushing out at the bell, the first tears poking through her defenses. I felt bad for the girl. She really didn't have luck with guys lately. Harry followed quickly after a brief debate with himself. He took the things she had left in her haze, waving good bye to me and Iggy as he did so.

Once he was safely out of hearing I turned to Ron, who was just now clearing his things. My eyes narrowed as I approached, slamming my own books down beside him. He looked up with wide eyes, gulping as he met my stony gaze.

"You'd be wise to be less of a jerk," I warned him.

It took him a moment to think of a comeback, and even then it was petty and downright horrible. "I thought you didn't even like Hermione."

"I didn't. She said some things about me she shouldn't have and tried to turn one of my flock against me. But seeing as her little plan didn't work out, she's been busting her butt ever since to be my best friend. While that will probably never happen, it doesn't change the fact that she doesn't deserve the way you've been treating her."

"I . . . uh . . ." he fumbled for the right words, clutching his bag to his side with white knuckles.

"Just watch your back Weasley. Harry can't be around all the time," I snarled, turning on my heel. Maybe my hostility blossomed from the red hair thing, but really, I had never gotten along with Ron all that well. He was too arrogant and cocky. It reminded me of Malfoy, but on a more subtle level. Ron actually had a conscious, he just didn't always act on it.

I had a feeling I could whip him into shape though.

Iggy trailed slowly behind me as I made my dramatic exit, looking deep in thought. Eventually he caught up to me in the hall, shrugging off my questioning gaze. After a moment though he couldn't help but speak his mind.

"Do you think they're in love?"

"Who?" I asked automatically, before it dawned on me. "Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah," he responded, nodding as his strawberry blond hair flopped into his bright blue eyes.

"Uhm . . ." I muttered, wondering if I should go with the truth or just lie. "There's a good chance they are."

Truth then. Iggy deserved nothing less.

"Right," he replied thoughtfully, launching into a contemplative silence once more. I got slightly worried then, my brow furrowing as I studied him. Did he still have feelings for Hermione? The thought had never occurred to me.

I decided it was better to just come out and ask right away, instead of letting my imagination take over the situation. When I spoke though, he seemed completely surprised that I would think such a thing.

"Still have feelings for her?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow. "No way. I just asked because . . . well, she is my ex-girlfriend and all. I just . . . I just wanted someone else's opinion. She did a lot for me. Hell, she fixed my eyes. I want to make sure he treats her right. Which he's not."

"I think they're both in the denial phase," I supplied, trying to be helpful.

"Sound like anyone we know?" Iggy inquired, sending me a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes, punching him in the arm. It was probably better for me to not answer his question.

**- }{ -**

When I finally made it to dinner it seemed I was walking right into another soap opera.

Hermione seemed to be having a discussion with Parvati about Cormac McLaggen, while Ron watched on; completely bug-eyed and astounded. A lot of people looked shocked.

"**I like**_** really good **_**Quidditch players**," Hermione said just as I took a seat beside Harry. "**Well, see you . . . Got to go and get ready for the party . . .**"

"Wait, what party?" I inquired, shaking my head as conversations resumed amongst the Gryffindor's seated in the immediate vicinity.

"What do you mean, _what party_?" Harry demanded, turning on me with an accusatory stare.

I raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for him to elaborate.

"Slughorn's Christmas party of course! How could you not know? You're in his club after all," Harry scoffed, spearing at a piece of meat on his plate. I filled mine up as I racked my brain for a mention of this party everybody was talking about.

"You mean the Mollusk club? I forgot all about that," I admitted with a shrug.

"You mean you haven't gone to any of the meetings either?"

"_Either_?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. "And nope."

"Well how did you manage that? Slughorn bothers me about it non-stop. He had the party scheduled on a day he _knew _I could come, yet he hasn't said anything to you at all?"

"Not a single thing. I guess I'm better at evading him than you are. Or maybe he's just more interested in you," I pointed out.

"Well he seemed quite taken with you on the train ride in," Harry grumbled, seeming in a foul mood now that he knew I was being virtually left alone by Slughorn, whereas he was not. "He was very adamant about hearing your story, remember?"

"He's apparently forgotten then. I'd like to keep it that way," I insisted, shoveling in a mouthful of food.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "No way. If I have to go to the party, then you do too. No questions about it. I refuse to suffer alone."

Well crap.

**Authors Note: Not much, I know. It's mostly a filler, and to catch you up on where exactly we are in the HP universe. Not to mention the introduction of Slughorn's Christmas party. Do I sense draaama? Well, review please! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! They've seemed to return to their normal amount, which is a major relief on my part. So, thank you agaaain. **

**Chapter -:Twenty One:-**

**The Mollusk Club Christmas Party I Wish Never Happened**

"Has anybody seen Fang?" I demanded, swooping -figuratively speaking, of course- into the kitchen. The others, who were tramping behind me gave negative responses, each of them filtering off to their designated places. AKA: Nudge and Gazzy were glued to the television, Angel was smiling in a dangerous, devious way and Iggy was slouched in the corner, fiddling with his wand.

I returned to the living room shortly after my brief search through the house, not finding him anywhere. Damn, that kid had a knack for disappearing the second I needed him for something. Where _was _he?

"Ugh, I so don't have time for all this," I groaned, dropping to the sofa beside Nudge. She turned her wide, doe-like eyes on me, a mischievous smile teasing at the corner of her mouth. I gave her a wary look.

"You're going to have so much fun at the party though!" she exclaimed, and just like that I lost any sanity I had previously managed to cling ahold to. "I'm so jealous. I mean, really! You get to go to such an exclusive event, while I have to sit here and do nothing. I wish I could go. It's so not fair! I mean, why can't we all be in the Slug Club? We all have wings, right? We're all mutant bird-freaks! It's just. Not. Fair. I should file a complaint. Ooh, that's a good idea. And then-"

"Shut up," I commanded, clenching my hands into fists as I fought the urge to sock her in the mouth. Nudge honey, I love you to death. But the talking thing needs to come under control.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, grinning slightly. "But really. It's not fair. Which is why you have to let Angel and I get you ready."

I knew there was a catch. It was only a matter of time before it was pronounced though. Laughing I threw my head back, shaking it profusely. Silly girls.

"But Max," Nudge whined, her lower lip trembling. "It's the only fun we'll ever get out of this. I promise, promise, promise we'll make you look good! Like, you'll even think you look good. We won't turn you into Barbie-Max. No, you'll be completely Max-Max. I swear!"

"Nudge," I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "I honestly don't care about this party. I don't want to go. I really don't. If you could go in my place, I would gladly let you, trust me. Right now I just need to find Fang, then we can go and get this stupid thing over with."

"Why does Fang get to go?" Nudge sounded appalled.

"Because I can't go without a date," I replied indignantly. Even I couldn't stoop that low. "I'll look like a total loser."

It all happened very suddenly after that. Without warning Nudge was on top of me, pinning my legs down while Angel wrestled my hands behind my back. Then I completely blacked out, vulnerable at the hands of the two scariest girls I knew.

Double crap.

**- }{ -**

"Why can't I wear jeans?" I inquired, fidgeting in the sleeveless, shimmery dress they had somehow shoved me in. I decided to overlook the fact that they had knocked me out. It was the least of my worries, seeing my reflection in the mirror.

They really hadn't done a bad job. Nudge was correct in saying I would still look like me. That didn't mean I liked it, though.

"Relax," Angel ordered, smiling sweetly up at me. "You look good."

I rolled my eyes. Trust the devilish mind-reader. Psh.

"Never mind. I don't have time for this. The party's starting soon. I have to go," I stated, hurrying down the steps. With any luck Fang would be there, looking dashing and ready to whisk me off to my doom.

But of course not. All there was were Gazzy and Iggy, playing cards.

"Is Fang still MIA?" I asked helplessly, my shoulders slumping. I was going to have to show up with no one. Dang. Even Harry had a date. Loony Lovegood, of all people. Yet I couldn't manage to snag someone.

"Sure is," Iggy confirmed my fears, smirking at me before turning back to the cards in his hand.

"Then go get dressed," I said, a sudden idea occurring to me. He shot me a quizzical look, not quite understanding my demand. I sighed, giving him a condescending look. "If Fang can't be my date, then I guess you'll just have to be."

There was a moment of silence then: "No! No way. I'm not going to some stupid party. Count me out. I'd rather play Go Fish with the Gasman all night. Thanks for your kind offer Max, but I decline."

"Iggy, I didn't offer," I replied shortly. "I _told you_. Now hurry up!" I tapped my foot impatiently for emphasis, pointing to the clock on the wall that showed we had five minutes until the party started.

"Bu-" he began, giving me a pleading look.

"I'll go," a voice said from the stairs. We all spun around in surprise, taking in the nostalgic boy walking towards us. His light brown hair was, admittedly, adorably messy and mussed from what must have been sleep, and his grey eyes regarded me coolly.

Austin.

"What?" I asked like the witty genius I am. Okay, was it just me, or did we all totally forget that kid existed? He stayed by himself so much, never intruding, that it was like he wasn't there. He barely addressed any of us, which was possibly why this was so strange.

"I'll be your date. It's not like I have anything better to do," he said, something like amusement swimming in his eyes; like he was telling a joke we just weren't getting.

"Uh . . . thanks," I finally managed to say, shaking my head. He nodded, disappearing once more. For awhile after that we all just stood around, nobody speaking, until he appeared again at my side.

"Ready?" He cocked his head to the side, offering me his arm like a complete gentlemen. I laughed slightly, bobbing my head to the left and then the right as I took in the extreme weirdness of the situation. I wasn't going to complain though. He was saving me from a lot of embarrassment.

Or so I thought.

Because the second I walked into the merry little room, reddish light fanning out over everything, my eyes were immediately drawn to the dark, familiar head. I'll let you know right away that it wasn't Harry I spotted.

My brow furrowed, I yanked Austin into a corner, merging into the curtains draped all around the room. He let out a small, startled noise, raising an eyebrow at my suspicious behavior.

"Something wrong?" he asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Is it just me, or is that Fang?" I retaliated, pointing in his direction. Austin swiveled his head to look, silver-y eyes taking in the scene. By the raising of his eyebrows I knew he had just confirmed what I thought.

"I'm going to go over there and see what the hell is going on. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I . . ." I trailed of, giving him a pleading smile much similar to that of Iggy's earlier.

"It's okay," he assured me, grinning pleasantly. "I'll just mingle about. You go see what he's up to, and find me later."

"Thank you," I breathed, fixing my hair and smoothing out my dress before I stepped into the crowd once more. It took me a moment to wade through all the people. Each of them seemed to want to speak to me. I had a narrow miss with Professor Slughorn himself, but he was too busy with Harry to bother with me. Eventually I reached where Fang stood, leaning casually against the wall.

Deciding I needed to sleuth a bit more I situated myself behind a giant potted plant, peeking around its leafy foliage until I had a perfect view of the bird-kid in question. He was staring blankly at the floor as a small, lithe girl twittered to him with a huge grin on her face. Feeling slightly sick to my stomach I watched as she placed her hand on Fang's arm, leaning in to whisper something to him.

I quickly and calmly walked to a table, trying not to snap the cup in my shaking hand in half as I approached the two. Without stopping to think of possible consequences I tripped myself up slightly, allowing the liquid inside to slosh right onto the girls pretty blue dress. She squealed like I expected, her mouth hanging open in shock. Fang's gaze snapped to mine.

Smiling sweetly I said, "Oh jeez. I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes. You should probably go and get that cleaned up. Somewhere else," I ground out.

"I'll be right back," she said to Fang, looking flustered as she traipsed away. I watched her go with cold eyes, before unleashing their full effect on the dark figure before me.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him.

"Don't. I have a feeling I don't want to know why you're on a date with some girl, at a party you knew I would be at," I hissed, trembling all over. "You're a real asshole, Fang."

"Max, wait!" he said gruffly, grabbing my shoulder and restraining me from leaving as I turned to storm off. "Let me explain."

"What is there to explain?" I asked in a low voice, taking note of all the suddenly extremely interested people around us.

"A lot. If you'd just listen," he insisted.

I glared, not saying anything.

"She asked me to come with her. It was way last minute. Not planned at all. I felt bad. That's all. I love _you_," he said softly, gently ghosting his fingertips over the place he knew the mark signifying our soulmate-ness resided.

"But you knew I was in the Mollusk Club. You knew I had to come. You were supposed to be my date, not some random girls."

"You never said anything to me. I figured you weren't going," he replied, his dark eyes locked with my own, much lighter ones.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me you were coming with someone else!"

"I knew you'd overreact if you knew, which I was right." He indicated the current situation before continuing. "I figured I would just come, get it over with, and then be done with it. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"That doesn't change the fact that you should have told me," I mumbled, looking at my shoes. Did I believe him? Maybe. It's not like he had given me a reason not to, especially lately. After the whole thing with Blaze, Fang wouldn't throw that all away. He was stupid sometimes, but not that stupid.

I saw him nod out of my peripheral vision, his arms coming around my shoulders as he pulled me into his chest. I stayed motionless for another moment after that, before hugging him back in resignation. Fighting with Fang was the last thing I needed.

"I'm sorry you had to come dateless, too," he murmured into my ear, his breath tickling the exposed expanse of skin there. I fought back a shiver, smirking as I pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Who said I came dateless?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, relishing in his confusion.

"Who'd you come with?" he demanded, his jaw tightening. Jealous? Mhm . . . interesting.

"Austin," I said nonchalantly, the grin wiped from my face upon seeing his angered reaction. His hands tightened into fists as he dropped his arms to his side, openly glaring. Not at me, but into the crowd, like he was searching for Omega's twin amongst them.

I raised an eyebrow, unsure of why he was so strongly opposed to that. "What's wrong with Austin? He was just being nice," I explained, grabbing his hand and smoothing it out in my palm. His stony eyes drifted to our locked fingers, his expression softening momentarily before he resumed his icy facade.

"Nice?" he scoffed, a low growl building in his throat. What was wrong with him?

"Yeah. When I couldn't find you I asked Iggy to go, but he adamantly refused. Austin offered. He knew I didn't want to show up alone," I grumbled, reminded of Fang's deceit.

"Isn't he charming," Fang muttered, pulling me possessively to his side. _Okay_. There was something seriously wrong with this kid.

"What's wrong with that? It's your own fault, anyway."

"I don't like him," he admitted, once again sweeping the happy party-goers for a sight of the boy in question. While this didn't come to a surprise to me, I couldn't help but blink slowly. So yeah, Fang had never really warmed up to Austin like the others had; never really accepted him. He hadn't shown such open hostility until now, though.

"Why-?" I began to ask, but was cut off by a sudden intrusion from behind.

"Hi Max!" Hermione squeaked. "Hi Fang!"

"Hey, Hermio-" I started to greet her, but she was already gone, scurrying to hide behind the potted plant I had previously inhabited. Raising an eyebrow at her she motioned for me to come over, glancing wildly about.

"I'm hiding," she whispered once I was in range, crouching beside her.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice. I just thought you were admiring the plant growth. It's quite stupendous if I do say so myself."

She rolled her eyes, situating her hair more properly on her head. "I'm hiding," she said emphatically, "from Cormac."

"McLaggen?" I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he your date? Why are you trying to hide from him? Last time I checked, playing hide-and-seek wasn't on the itinerary for this party."

"I didn't want to come with him," she hissed, looking furious. "I knew it would make Ron mad."

I understood perfectly after that.

"Playing the jealousy game, eh?" I inquired, giving her a lofty smile. She shook her head in refusal, but I just laughed, straightening up. I said a quick goodbye before joining Fang once more, who still seemed slightly disgruntled; although his blank mask had been set back into place.

We stood in silence for a while, neither of us finding the right words to say. Instead I just leaned against him, his arm looped lazily around my waist. The only perfection to be found in such a small, crowded place. If I thought about the pressing amount of people my breath started to hitch and I became increasingly dizzy, so I tried to focus on anything but that, like the pressure of Fang's limb against my back; comforting and warm.

"Let's get out of here," Fang whispered suddenly in my ear, his voice low and soothing. I could detect the anxiety he was trying to mask underneath it though, twinging slightly as he shifted in place restlessly.

"I couldn't agree more," I responded, taking his offered hand. We raced our way through the crowd, almost to the door when I backpedaled, yanking us to a halt. Fang sent me a questioning look, and I pointed to where I could see Austin talking to a few guys I didn't know. Rolling his eyes he dropped my hand, motioning for me to go. His eyes said; _make it quick_. As did the sudden message whispering through my mind. I didn't feel like arguing about that particular talent of his, though.

I was only a few feet from Austin when my ears detected the swishing sound, and there was suddenly a body barring me from moving any further.

"Maximum Ride!"

I gawked a moment before carefully composing myself, clenching my teeth as I grimaced at Professor Trelawney. AKA: the woman who sent Luna Lovegood a run for her money as Hogwart's resident loony.

"Uh, hi Professor," I managed to choke out, shooting Fang a helpless glance over my shoulder. He smirked in return, shaking his head so that his dark hair fell perfectly over his eyes. Dang him. He was enjoying my discomfort _way _too much.

I tuned Professor Trelawney out then, for most of her speech. She ranted about my potential as a psychic, moaning on and on about how I needed to return to my lessons.

For awhile I had taken personal classes with her on Divination, but the women knew next to nothing about what she was teaching. True she was a crazy accurate prophetess, but that didn't matter to me. Eventually I stopped going, managing to avoid her completely. I didn't want the power after all. Let it come and go as it pleased. That was alright by me. The dreams had been bad enough, but the sudden flashes were even worse.

"Sorry Professor." My words slipped out of their own accord. "I really have to go now. We'll talk about it later."

She looked disgruntled, opening her mouth to reply. I didn't hang around to listen. By this point Austin had caught sight of me, and I had managed to indicate I was leaving. His expression was unreadable as he nodded, turning back to his friends.

"Thanks for all your help," I grumbled to Fang as I swept past him, practically sprinting into the corridor. He followed more slowly, hands in his pockets as he regarded me calmly, his trademark smirk making his lips curl in amusement.

He was a horrible friend.

**Authors Note: Someone reviewed saying I should throw in a little Max-Austin action to create some tension in the Fax. I laughed because I already had this chapter written at the time. Maybe this isn't exactly what they had in mind, but this won't be the last of it either . . . trust me. **

**So review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter -:Twenty Two:-**

**Relatively Peaceful Holiday**

It was a little hard watching everybody leave for Christmas. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone, going home to their respective families. Harry, of course, accompanied Ron. He, being the noble boy that he is, offered to stay behind this year with the flock, but I refused. He would have more fun with the Weasleys. They _were _his family, for all intents and purposes. I had come to learn early on that what made a family was not ties of blood, but of the love and trust forged between the people. That didn't mean I didn't wish we could visit Mom and Ella, but I -and I'm just guessing here- couldn't get everything I wanted.

See how mushy and poetic I could be?

"AHH!"

The shout woke me from my reverie, and I hurried into the living room, where I had previously been making my way lethargically down the hall; having just woken up. So much for peace and quiet.

"Give it back!" That was a very Nudge-like scream.

Rounding the corner I came upon a sight I wasn't sure if I should find amusing or reprimanding. Nudge, her hair wild and sticking up around her head, was poised above a wrestling Gazzy, who was fighting hard to escape her grip. I'm assuming that she had just woken up, if her appearance was any indication of that.

"Morning to you too," I said, announcing my presence. They both whipped their heads around to look at me, where I was leaning with a raised eyebrow against the wall.

"Oh . . . hey Max!" Nudge said, suddenly cheerful. She didn't allow Gazzy to escape her though, instead sitting promptly on his stomach as he squirmed and made sounds of extreme discomfort.

"Get off me!" he groaned, punching her arm repeatedly and uselessly.

"Not until you give it back you conniving little toad!" Nudge screeched, my presence once again forgotten in hindsight of their current battle. I rolled my eyes, stooping as I yanked Nudge off the ten year old. He scrambled to his feet quickly after that, giving her a defiant glare. She resisted against my hold, but my strength was much greater than hers.

"Sit. Both of you," I ordered, pointing to the couch. With a huff Nudge complied, stomping to the sofa and sitting with her arms crossed. Moody teenagers, jeez. Gazzy did as I said much more willingly, sticking out his tongue when he thought I wasn't looking. Some things never change.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Neither of you move," I commanded, giving them a glare which suggested horrible things would happen to them if they did otherwise. They seemed to get the picture, both of them nodding with a hint of fear in their eyes.

Shaking my head I made my way into the kitchen, where Iggy was standing in front of the stove as per usual. Angel was on the counter beside him, trying to be helpful as she chirped to him happily, handing him things when he needed it. Every once in while he'd nod and smile, giving the illusion that he was actually listening to the little girl talk. I had a feeling she knew otherwise, but chose to ignore it.

Ah, the joyful bonding of my flock.

"Do either of you know what they're fighting about?" I inquired, snatching an apple from the basket on the table. I bit into it, waiting for them to answer.

"I don't ask questions," Iggy replied nonchalantly, shrugging. His blue eyes met mine briefly before he flipped the pancake he was cooking high into the air, earning him an enthusiastic applause from Angel.

"Gazzy took Nudge's hair brush," Angel replied knowingly, turning to me once Iggy's show was over. She smiled sweetly, her blonde hair curling around her face and shoulders.

"I should have expected as much," I admitted, laughing. Nudge was probably overly worried about her hair now. Of course the thought of using a spell would never cross her mind. That, strangely enough, made me feel much better. At least she didn't fully rely on magic for everything.

"Did he take Max's too?" came a cunning jab from the doorway. I glanced over to see Blaze, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"No. Why?" I asked suspiciously, having a feeling I was going to regret it.

"Oh. I thought maybe that explained why it looks like it does all the time," he replied with shrug, slinging his tall frame into a kitchen chair. Iggy burst out laughing, joined by Angel's light, tinkling giggle moments later. I just stared at him incredulously, my anger rising.

"You know, he's kind of right." This time it was Fang in the doorway, smirking profusely at my expense.

Huffing I stomped out, shoving past him. He chuckled lowly, catching a strand of my dirty blond hair between his fingers as I passed. I slapped his hand away, glaring. I stalked back to my room, passing Nudge and Gazzy, who had somehow resumed their wrestling. I didn't really care.

Slamming my door to signify everybody should just leave me the hell alone, I sat heavily on my bed, staring at my reflection in the mirror mounted on the wall. A frown tugging at my mouth I twisted a lock of hair around my finger, my brow furrowing. I knew they were just joking, and that they didn't mean it, but somehow they had managed to strike a nerve. Why should I care about my appearance anyway? It didn't matter.

That would explain why I wanted to cry . . . which I wasn't going to do. Because that would mean weakness, and I had had enough sob fests over the last few years to last me a lifetime.

I was broken from my thoughts by a soft knocking on the door. Before I could respond it was pushed open a crack, then wider as a dark head poked its way inside. Fang stared at me with a hooded expression, me meeting his gaze silently before turning away again. I resumed staring at my reflection, not acknowledging his presence.

He sighed, slipping into the room. He closed the door behind him quietly, slumping down onto the bed beside me. I didn't turn, just stared blankly ahead. Finally he, Mr. Silence himself, got tired of the quiet.

"Max?" he whispered, running his thumb lightly over my cheek. I didn't respond. I didn't know if my vocal chords were even capable of producing sound at that point.

"You know we were just kidding," he said softly, pulling me towards him with his iron-like grip.

I shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with your hair," he insisted, tugging the end of a winding piece gently as he spoke.

I wanted to say; _I know_. I wanted to rewind back to that moment in the kitchen and laugh it off with the rest of my family, but that was impossible. It wasn't even really the hair comment that had caught me off guard. More like the question of my appearance. I had never really worried about it before. Nudge was the one who was wholly concerned with looks. Vanity had a way of creeping up on you though, running like a thick poison through your veins. Even the great Maximum Ride couldn't escape its grip sometimes.

"You're beautiful, Max," Fang murmured against my cheek, dipping his head into the crook of my neck. He had obviously gathered my concern from my thoughts, intruding like always.

Still I didn't say anything. Coherent words fled my mind as Fang's lips slowly traveled the expanse of my jaw before finally reaching mine. His mouth was soft on my own; careful, like at any moment I was going to break. I pressed back harder to prove otherwise, which he gladly received. I found I felt much better after that.

I knew there was a reason I loved him.

**- }{ -**

"_MAX_!"

Two giggling bird-kids pounced on my sleeping figure, fatigued and yawning. I moaned incoherently, rubbing my eyes. Blearily I opened them fully, blinking in the sudden light from the hallway.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Angel and Gazzy chanted, excitement clear in their tones. They started tugging on whatever body part of mine they could find, my limbs stretching in all directions as they pulled me off my bed.

"Guys, what time is it?" I demanded, stumbling to my feet. They each grabbed one of my hands, dragging me to the door.

"Doesn't matter," Angel said -well- angelically, which led me to believe it was _much _too early for any reasonable human being to be awake, mutant or magical alike.

"Yeah!" Gazzy shouted, jumping up and down. "It's _Christmas_, Max!"

Oh, right. They wanted presents, duh.

When I was, unwilling I might add, finally pulled into the living room I found everybody else already hanging around. Nudge was looking dead, her eyes drooping and her head slumping to her chest. Iggy was passed out on the couch, his long, lean frame taking up the entire sofa. Fang was glaring darkly from the corner, his arms folded across his chest.

Looks like I wasn't the only one angry at being up so early.

It didn't seem like there was much I could do about it though, so I shook everybody awake and got the kids assembled around the Christmas tree Angel had convinced Hagrid to bring in for us.

"Alright, youngest first."

In a flurry of wrapping and tissue paper the morning passed, accented by exclamations of joy and laughter. At some point Iggy scavenged up some hot chocolate and cookies, which was probably the best present I received.

The other ones were good, too. Angel and Gazzy combined their talents to make me a collage of pictures, some taken of various flock members, others hand-drawn. It was all encased in a simple picture frame.

Nudge had purchased some cosmetics as a gag gift, but offered up a nice scarf and a pair of gloves from Hogsmeade as well. There was a box of chocolate to go with it all.

Iggy just handed me a few slips of paper, which I took with a raised eyebrow. Looking at them I realized they were promises not to blow up my various possessions, including my new alarm clock. Golly, wasn't he thoughtful.

I was maybe just a tiny bit disappointed when Fang gave me a laptop of my own, which meant I wouldn't have to steal his anymore. It was tricked out with all kinds of cool features, but that didn't stop my grin from falling a little. So sue me if I thought he'd give me something a little more heartfelt. The kid wasn't Romeo, after all.

But when the others disappeared into the kitchen to help Iggy made a gourmet breakfast he stopped me from leaving.

"What is it?" I inquired, allowing him to pull me back.

"Here," he mumbled, shoving another box into my hand. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just averted his gaze. I was shocked to say the least. Fang acting bashful didn't quite plug into my mind well.

Shaking my head I opened it, curious as to what he had to offer. Nestled inside was a simple silver chain, absent of a charm other than the small, slim black feather hanging from it. One of his, no doubt.

I smiled, looking up at him. He was studiously staring anywhere but at me though, which made me want to laugh. Sighing I grasped his chin in my hand, forcing his eyes back to mine. They were carefully blank, concealing his every emotion.

"I love it," I said honestly and in earnest, before leaning in to kiss him. He smiled crookedly underneath my lips, using quite an amount of skill as he manage to hook the necklace into place, never once breaking contact with my mouth.

My flock was whole, I was completely and cliche-ly in love, this was the best Christmas I had had in a _long _time . . . and it wasn't even over yet.

**Authors Note: Yay for fluffy Flock time! Maybe it was too sweet. It made me cringe a little bit, the overall cuteness. But yeah . . . Uhmm . . . Review?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: Are you ready for a ti-ti-time skiiip (Sorry, Heart Heart Heartbreak by Boys Like Girls just came on my I-pod, hahah)? Because there is one. Yup. I also tried to reflect on some topics that I have obviously let . . . dwindle. So I hope it clears up a few things.**

**Chapter -:Twenty Three:-**

**Stupid Guy Thing**

A lot of time passed after that in which not a lot happened. Not for me at least. Harry continued going to his meetings with Dumbledore, as he also snooped into more situations he wasn't involved with, as usual. Most of it was where Malfoy was concerned. And Snape.

I, for the most part, stayed out of trouble. I had enough going on with my visions, my flock and my school work, that I didn't have that much time to worry about his shenanigans. I just made sure he was safe while doing them. The was the most important thing, after all. I stayed as involved as only necessary. It was going against my leadership nature, not to take control of everything, but my mind couldn't handle much more as it was.

Blaze flitted in and out of my life, coming and going as he so pleased. I think he spent a lot of time spying on people of his own, doing his own part in the fight against Arawn. A lot of his time was also contributed in flirting with the girls who were unlucky enough to stumble upon his charming path. Heh. Charming. Not a chance.

Arianna herself ceased to exist in my world. I told myself I was going to keep an eye on her, but I could only focus on so much at one time. I found she had escaped my grasp once more. I'm sure she kept tabs on Fang though. He was absent a lot, and I knew it wasn't just because he was hanging out with Malfoy more than necessary. He was off with her somewhere, knowing I wouldn't appreciate seeing the two of them together. Sneaking wasn't much better, though I wasn't sure if it was true or not.

Her possible involvement with something more dark and sinister was always hovering near my thoughts of her though. It was unmistakable that she was up to something secret. Whether or not that was good or bad I had yet to determine. I leaned toward the latter because of her uncanny liking to Fang, wanting to have something against her. The possibility couldn't be ruled out though, no matter my biased opinion.

The ghost boy that had assisted me so much in the past, especially in the case of my choice between Fang and Blaze earlier that year, didn't seem to be hanging around anymore either. There were no more of his words whispered to me on the wind, my guidance from the world of the gods. I didn't know whether to be worried or glad that we were relatively unbothered by that part of our lives for the time being.

All in all things were rather boring of the late. No drama directly attached to me occurred, and I was left to relish in the relative peace it had offered. All the while I knew it couldn't last long. Nothing of the sort did.

I just had to hope it would stay intact for as long as possible. My sanity just about depended on it, after all.

"Step. Away. From. The. Toaster."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing over my shoulder at Iggy. He was crouched on his toes, arms out wide as if to say, 'I won't hurt you'. Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms over my chest, fighting back a laugh.

"Relax. I wasn't going to cook anything," I assured him.

"Try. You weren't going to _try _to cook anything," he reminded me, sliding himself between me and the counter just in case. I fought back another eye roll, settling on sighing in resignation.

"I thought we agreed we're eating dinner at the castle tonight anyway. Why would I _try _to cook anything?"

"I don't pretend to know what goes on in your mind, now do I?" he asked cockily.

"I wouldn't talk," I reprimanded him. "I feel the exact same way. _All the time_. Trust me."

He snorted, scrapping together what dignity he had left before walking from the room with his head held high. I gave him props for not acknowledging the 'Kick Me' sign stuck to his back. I had a feeling Gazzy had something to do with that.

Not able to contain my laughter I broke down in the middle of the kitchen, slumping to the tile. I rolled across the ground, probably collecting dust as I went. I didn't care, too busy clutching my sides in sheer amusement.

"Do I want to know why you're on the floor?" a quiet voice asked from above. I opened my eyes to see Fang hovering like a giant at my side, peering down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Have you seen Iggy?" I inquired between giggles, brushing at the stray tears in my eyes.

He shook his head.

"Two words: kick me," I explained.

"Gazzy?"

"I'm guessing as much."

"Nice," he commented, holding his hand out to me. I took it gratefully, allowing him to lug me to my feet. When I regained my footing he didn't let me go, instead pulling me flush against his chest. I laughed shakily again, my mind shorting at our close proximity.

One of his hands flattened against the small of my back as the other swept my hair to one side, cupping the back of my neck. I smiled again, my fingers winding into the front of his shirt.

"Hi," I said stupidly, my dizzy mind unable to form anything better than that.

"Hey," he breathed, dipping his head lower.

"How are you today?" I asked, almost wincing as the words escaped my mouth. Just like a steel trap, of course.

He chuckled, smirking at my flustered expression. Would I never get used to this? He made my heart beat erratically, threatening to leap right out of my chest every time he looked my way. His smile brightened my whole day. His lips made me delirious.

"Pretty good," he conceded. "_Now_."

Then he closed the remaining space between us, his lips locking to my own like two pieces of a puzzle; perfectly clicking into place. God, I love him, I love him, _I love him_.

"I love you, too," he murmured when we broke apart for a second, before he captured my mouth again, forcing me to silence.

He can read my mind. Crap. He can probably hear me now. Double crap. I was so stupid. God, I hate him, I hate him, _I hate him._

"You never could," he insisted, kissing me again, his fingers tangled tantalizingly in my hair.

_Yes I could. Yes I do. You're annoying. You don't respect my privacy. I can't think without you there. I completely hate you_.

"Hey Ma- Oh . . . sorry."

Finally we broke apart for good, hastily stepping away from each other. Austin stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. Something flashed in his eyes that I couldn't place, making me feel guilty.

Wait, guilty? _For what_?

"Yeah, you probably should be." Fang glowered openly, his hostility showing clear as he glared at Austin.

"_Fang_," I hissed warningly under my breath, punching him in the shoulder. "Be nice." Then I turned to Austin and said; "You should come to dinner at the castle Austin, that way you don't have to eat here by yourself. It'll be fun. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind."

Fang scoffed, shaking his head. I gave him a look, which he ignored. Instead he pulled me to his side once more, pushing past Austin as he dragged me out the door. He didn't look back once, his face remaining stony.

Ever since the party Austin had been making an effort to spend more time with the flock, watching TV with Gazzy or helping Iggy cook. He talked to everybody, and the others seemed to respond positively. They all seemed to like him, and I had the feeling Nudge was concocting a crush.

Everyone except for Fang.

I didn't understand his oddly violent hatred to Austin. Most of the time he left the room when the boy so much as poked his head in. His mood darkened drastically at the mere mention of his name.

Why, why, why?

"I just don't like him," Fang said stiffly, as we made our way to the castle.

I frowned. Usually Fang _tried _not to read my mind. He usually refrained from speaking to direct thoughts of mine. Sometimes he would, like when we were kissing earlier, to embarrass me or something. He never answered questions aloud like that though, and I had to wonder if he was losing his touch for discerning things I thought and things I said out loud.

That was something to worry about.

"Sorry. I just . . . He's just messing with my head, alright? And yours," Fang tried to explain, some of the hardness in his eyes melting to give way to the usual softness I saw in them when it was just us.

"Mine?" This was news to me.

He sighed, shaking his head. Obviously there was something about this I didn't understand, but it didn't seem like he was willing to explain it to me after all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked after a moment of mulling everything that had just transpired over in my mind. Boys. And they thought we were over-dramatic? Puh-lease. You would think otherwise living with Iggy and Fang here.

He nodded, placing a kiss on my forehead to further assure me. I wasn't sure I believed him or not, but I didn't have any more time to question him, seeing as we had to part ways. He gave me one last look before joining his friends at the Slytherin table, sliding in beside Blaise Zabini. I turned before I could see him strike up a conversation. It would only make me feel sick to my stomach.

I scanned the room until I found where my flock was sitting, plopping down on the bench beside Angel. I waved to Harry who was seated a few people down, and he smiled in return. I turned away after that, returning my attention to Angel, who was now speaking to me excitedly.

"Where have you been?" she asked slyly, as if she knew something I didn't.

"At the house. You guys can't have gotten here much earlier than I did," I replied suspiciously, wondering what the devious child was up as I filled my plate with food.

"Iggy said you were too busy sucking face with Fang," Angel replied nonchalantly, causing me to choke. "What's 'sucking face'?"

"_Iggy_," I snarled, glaring angrily at him. He just smiled innocently in return, winking.

"Ohmygosh!" Nudge suddenly exclaimed, stopping me from launching into a big speech on why Iggy couldn't say stuff like that to Angel. "Is that Austin? Why is he here? I didn't know he'd be here! Does my hair look okay? Do I have anything in my teeth? Is there something on my face? Ahh! He's coming over here. Okay, Nudge; keep your cool. Just. Keep. Cool."

"Speaking of which," I said, ignoring Nudge's self-ranting, training Austin with my eyes as he slowly made his way towards us. "Do any of you know why Fang hates him so much? Because I can't figure it out."

My words were met with silence, and I finally tore my gaze from Austin to look back at them, just to come face to face with four pairs of astounded stares. I raised an eyebrow in question.

Iggy broke the unnatural quiet after that, laughing loudly. "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're joking."

"What?" I demanded, disgruntled.

"Fang doesn't like Austin because _he _likes _you_," Angel explained, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with us not hating the others guts? Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

Iggy sighed, patting my hand. "Dear Max. Dear _naive _Max. Don't you remember back to when Austin first came here, under the guise of Omega? You and Fang were still fighting, of course, so you weren't together. But you and Austin _were_."

"That was a complete non-serious, brief fling. We kissed all of what, twice? Fang can't seriously be jealous over that," I stated incredulously, realizing for the first time that he could be right.

"Jealous? I don't think so, to be honest. He just wants to make sure his territory is known. There's a good chance Austin still has a thing for you, no matter how brief your 'fling' was. Fang wants him to know that your his. No one elses."

"So really this is all about some stupid guy thing?" I demanded, just as Austin slid onto the bench beside me.

"What stupid guy thing?" he asked, his gaze flitting between those of my solemn flock.

I groaned, shaking my head in response. I would never understand boys.

**Authors Note: Mhmm . . . yeah. So review?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Kind of a filler. Which is why it's not really long. I don't see how people can write long filler chapters. It's kind of pointless. **

**Chapter -:Twenty Four:-**

**Insanity**

"Let me get this straight. You want me to come with you . . . to a spiders funeral?"

Harry nodded, looking slightly sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "When you say it like that it sounds crazier than it is."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sarcastically. "I'll try to rephrase it in a way that makes you sound _not insane _. . . Yeah, can't do it."

The latter comment resorted him to begging.

"_Please _Max? I don't want to have to go alone, and Ron and Hermione are refusing to go. They're a bunch of cowards. By refusing that would make you one, too. Are you a coward Max?" The little weasel was learning how to get me to do things. Dang him.

I sighed. "Alright, fine. But only because there's a chance you could get yourself into serious trouble. Not because I'm a coward or not. Which I'm not, just for the record," I insisted.

"I never doubted it for a second," Harry said smugly in reply, giving me a toothy grin. I felt the sudden urge to sock him in the eye, but refrained from doing so on the grounds that it wouldn't look good on my behalf. I was supposed to be his protector, after all.

"I'll express my wishes to hit you verbally. Not physically," I grumbled, glaring. This only heightened his amusement though, which wasn't what I was going for at all. I guess it was a little bit too late though, considering he was now swinging his invisibility cloak over the two of us. I now immensely regretted hanging out in the Gryffindor common room as late as I had, seeing as he had ambushed me as I was leaving.

"I really do owe you," Harry conceded after a moment of silence.

We appeared to be wandering aimlessly through the grounds now, heading in the direction of the vegetable patch. I was letting Harry do the leading, which I was starting to question.

"Yeah, you do . . . And by the way, you're acting really weird. What's up with you?" I demanded, taking note not for the first time is odd behavior. He was exuding a kind of confidence that was unlike his regular persona.

"I 'dunno," he said with a shrug. A slight smirk graced his features as he added; "I'm just feeling . . . lucky, is all." 

I mulled this over a minute, carefully picking apart his every word. With a gasp my eyes widened, and I swung my gaze around to meet his.

"You dog," I said accusingly. "Felix Felicis I suppose?"

"You're smarter than they give you credit for." Harry grinned.

I was about to make a snarky retort when there were voices ahead, and I immediately shushed, prepared to slink away quietly. Then I remembered we were safe under the concealment of Harry's invisibility cloak, and I straightened my shoulders.

Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn were locked in conversation, smiling as they spoke. Slughorn was laden down with an armful of leaves he must have just picked from the garden, with the help of Sprout's expertise.

Sprout had just disappeared when Harry suddenly yanked the cloak from our heads, rendering us completely visible. I shot him a look; half panic and half bewilderment. Obviously there was something seriously wrong with the Felix Felicis he had taken. It was making him more insane than it was lucky in my opinion.

Slughorn started at the sight of us, as I laughed nervously, watching Harry from my peripheral vision. What did he think he was doing? He didn't seem without a plan though, as he calmly addressed the Potions master.

After greetings were shared Harry explained to the professor what we were doing out so late, talking about how upset Hagrid was over his arachnid friends death. I couldn't say I was displeased. I didn't much like spiders, especially of the giant, talking variety. Those were the worst, don't you agree? Yeah, that's what I thought.

As the conversation progressed though, I was beginning to see the luck in it. Slughorn, of course, had found something in the situation that benefited him immensely. By the time Harry and I were on our way to Hagrid's once more, we were carrying promises of his attendance with us. Maybe the potion was working in our favor after all.

When we finally knocked on the door I was dismayed to find Hagrid as torn apart as Harry had suggested. The great, galumphing man had been fairly kind to me and my flock, helping out when needed. I didn't like seeing him so sad. It was like watching Angel cry . . . Something.

We exchanged greetings, and Harry explained why Ron and Hermione weren't present.

**"Don'- don' matter . . . He'd've bin touched yeh're here, though, Harry . . .** You too, Max." Hagrid managed to heave out, still shuddering with sobs.

I'm _sure _he would have.

**- }{ -**

When I got back home all the lights were off, doors shut tightly as the people in them were fast asleep. I tip-toed as quietly as I could through the dormant, slumbering house, towards my room. When I neared it though I found that there was a wane illumination seeping from the crack under Austin's door. Listening closely I could detect the sound of low, angry voices. Quietly I slid closer, straining my ears to discern the words.

"Stay away from her," someone growled, sounding hostile and on edge. _Fang_.

"Stay out of my business," another snarled, just as tense. _Austin_.

"She _is _my business. Wherever she's concerned, so am I."

"This has nothing to do with you," Austin insisted through gritted teeth.

"Your little crush on _my _girlfriend doesn't have anything to do with me?" Fang laughed darkly. "Do what's good for you, and stay away from her. I won't warn you again."

"I'll do what I want. With or without your permission."

"Then you'll suffer the consequences." I could imagine the dark look of fury on Fang's face, and just seeing it in my minds eye had me quaking in my boots. I didn't know how Austin could stand it.

"You don't scare me."

"Maybe you should rethink that before I rethink it for you," Fang threatened menacingly.

"Give it your best shot," Austin retaliated.

There was a moment of silence in which my breath caught, lodging somewhere deep in my throat. I waited as the seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly. Then there was a crunch, followed by a loud scuffle. I figured right about then was a good time to intervene.

The door flew open under my fingers, swooping backwards. Austin was just swinging his fist at Fang when I jumped between then, halting them both.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed, glaring with all my might.

Fang glowered emotionlessly, the cold glint in his eyes terrifying. Austin looked just as mad, his face flaring red as he huffed. A trickle of blood sliced over his lips, from his leaking nose, and there was a bruise already forming on the bridge.

"Well?" I demanded, looking back and forth between the two boys.

After a moment Fang cleared his throat, muttering: "We came to a little misunderstanding."

"I'd say!" I ground out, ready to punch them both myself.

"Maybe if he'd quit acting like you were his, we wouldn't have this problem," Fang said flatly, his eyes running icy again as he looked over my shoulder at Omega's twin.

"Maybe if he'd quit acting like you don't have some free will, we wouldn't have this problem," Austin corrected him.

"Stop it!" I shouted, before softening my tone as I looked at Austin's still bleeding nose. "Sit down."

"Max-" Fang began, reaching for my arm. I gave him a hair raising glare and his eyes narrowed, his lips curling as he turned on his heel and stormed from the room, a gust of wind rattling the window as he did so.

I rolled my eyes, muttering something about him being a drama queen under my breath. Austin smiled at this, as I pressed a tissue I found to his gushing nose. I could feel his eyes on me as I worked to stop the bleeding.

I was so absorbed in my task I didn't register the lips descending on mine until it was too late.

"Austin!" I shoved him back, shocked.

He looked up at me wordlessly.

"Look . . . Whatever happened with you and me in the past, stays in the past. Nothing will change it. I love Fang. He's my soulmate. For real. We're friends. Nothing more," I insisted, tossing the crimson soaked tissue at his lap. He cringed, whether at my actions or my words, I wasn't sure. Without pausing to hear him plead his case I left, closing the door softly behind me.

In the vague hope that the other Flock members were still sound asleep I crept down a few doors until I reached Fang's. Without knocking I entered, my eyes drawn to his back as he stood with arms crossed, glaring out the window.

When I stepped closer I saw a flash of red running diagonally across his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, touching it lightly with the pad of my finger.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly, shrugging my hand off. "He just nicked me with his nail."

"It could have been worse. You could be the one with the bloody nose," I reasoned, smiling slightly.

"Yeah right. Like he could even come close . . . I guess it doesn't really matter though. He got the girl in the end."

My faint smile disappeared, replaced with a frown. Moving closer still I walked around so I could see his eyes, before burying my face in his chest. With a sigh his arms came around me tightly.

"No he didn't," I mumbled. "I love _you_."

"But-" Fang began.

"And that's exactly what I told him," I murmured, tilting my head up to meet his obsidian eyes. They softened at the look on my face, as he grinned crookedly down at me. With my silent consent he pressed his lips to mine, so much more comfortable than when Austin had kissed me . . .

Fang stiffened, drawing back slowly. The look on his face was murderous as he took a step towards the door. I was confused momentarily before I remembered he could read my mind. Of course.

"Fang, don't," I insisted, gripping his arm.

"I'm going to kill him."

"You're ruining the moment," I hinted, dragging him back to me. He smirked at the downward curve of my lips, replacing the pout with a smile of his.

Austin better be grateful. I just saved his stupid ass.

**Authors Note: I like the odd way this chapter turned around. I know it wasn't very good, and that the beginning with Harry and everything was really rushed, but . . . Eh. It was kind of giving me a hard time, so I figured it would be better to just move on to the good stuff.**

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: I should probably warn you that there are only three chapters left after this one. I'll explain to you what I'm planning to do for the next (and final) installment in the series at the end.**

**Chapter -:Twenty Five:-**

**Disbelief, Doubt, Surprise, Shock- Get The Picture?**

Time passed. I was a whirlwind of motion, flitting here and there, with no down time what-so-ever. I was doing everything I could, taking in information and allowing my powers to flourish to their full extent. I had a limb in everything I could; working hard in school, getting even more familiar with my affinity for Fire, keeping an ear out for news, and most importantly; carefully watching my visions for signs of what was to come.

Gazzy and Angel continued to studiously sneak their way amongst the unsuspecting students of Hogwarts, stealthily picking up any information they could. I was proud of them, and they seemed content that they were doing something. Anything. I think it was harder than they let on, not being able to be there like we could, just because of their age. I wish Dumbledore would make some sort of exception, but of course not. I really didn't like that dude.

So you can imagine my reaction when I received a scroll in the middle of lunch that requested my presence in his office. At first I scoffed, tossing it onto the table in front of me. Shaking my head I continued eating, ignoring its gloating place, just brushing against my hand.

"What did it say?" Nudge demanded, noticing the note for the first time. She smiled brilliantly up at me, her teeth flashing. Slowly but surely she was returning to her normal, pre-Winnie's departure self. She missed her mentor, but she was coping, just like Iggy.

"Something about meeting Dumbledore," I replied offhandedly, shoveling more food into my mouth with a shrug.

"Ooh! How exciting. I wonder if it's like what Harry does with him. That would be SO cool. When, when, when?" Nudge jumped up and down in her seat, causing her hair to flip into her face. She brushed it back automatically, hardly noticing the interference.

"Now."

"Then why are you still here?" she shrieked, looking aghast.

"Because I want to finish eating first," I said in a 'duh' tone. What did she really expect? That I was going to jump right up to do his bidding? As if.

In truth I was contemplating not going at all, but I figured that might be frowned upon. And if I was being honest with myself I was also a little curious as to what the Headmaster had to say. We didn't have a wonderful history of getting along, after all.

So that's why, when lunch ended, I found myself dragging my feet towards Dumbledore's office; albeit reluctantly.

I took my sweet time doing it though, even though I knew it probably wouldn't frazzle him in the slightest. I had never seen him unruffled in my entire time knowing him, aside from when Harry and I had found ourselves in the Triwizard Tournament years ago. Did anything bother him? Because if so, I would love to find out. It would be a useful weapon.

Sullenly I muttered the password, carefully making my way up the stairs. Once inside his office I didn't catch immediate sight of Dumbledore. I was too immersed in examining the many odd contraptions he had lying about. It took me by surprise, considering I hadn't been in the room in quite some time.

Then my attention was diverted once more at the sight of the two fiery birds perched side by side in the corner. Slowly I approached, brows furrowed.

Fawkes ruffled his feathers upon my approach, staring languidly at me with intelligent eyes. The other shifted in place as well, dipping its head in my direction as if acknowledging my presence.

"Ena?" I inquired, stretching out my arm. She spread her brilliant wings, swooping around in a circle over my head before settling onto my shoulder. Her beak opened, a low note escaping. I instantly felt appeased, calmed by her song.

"They've seemed to attract quite a companionship," a voice said from behind me. I swiveled my head around, looking at Dumbledore. His expression was tender, his face lined with age.

"I can imagine why. I bet they don't often see another of their kind," I replied softly, gasping slightly as Ena took off again, landed back beside Fawkes. I gazed at them in wonder, two beings of light beside each other.

"That they do not. A phoenix is extremely rare to come by. You're lucky to have Ena," Dumbledore said, telling me nothing I didn't already know.

"Yeah. I bet she's happy to have Fawkes though. They're like family," I responded, suddenly wistful. I missed Mom and Ella. I hadn't seen or spoken to them in so long.

"Family," Dumbledore stated, his voice carrying from across the room. I turned to see him behind his desk, gesturing for me to take a seat. "It seems we've hit upon exactly what I requested your attendance for."

"What does family have to do with anything?" I inquired, for once doing as he said without complaint. I sank into the high backed chair, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"Family has to do with everything," he said wisely.

"Well . . . yeah. I mean, I'd be nowhere without my flock. Or my mom and Ella," I said slowly, still unsure of where this was coming from. I mentally tacked on Jeb, though not for positive purposes.

"Tell me Maximum, have you ever wondered how you and your flock can do magic? Wondered from what side of the family the power running through your veins comes from?" he asked, changing direction.

"Um . . . not really. Actually, no. I'm sure it's crossed our minds once in awhile. We never really talked about it though." Now that I was saying it, it did seem strange that we never wondered about the heritage that allowed us to be wizards. Not until now.

Dumbledore stared at me placidly.

"I'm guessing not from my mom?" I inquired. "She would have told me by now. She knows I'm a wizard."

"Valencia has no magical background, you are correct." How did he know who Mom was? "Your father, Jeb, is where the talent comes from." How does he know _Jeb_?

"_Jeb is a wizard_?" I asked incredulously, my jaw dropping. This was news to me.

"I'm afraid not. He was born a Squib. He did his best to unlock his magical potential . . . but to no avail. I can see his stubbornness and determination in you, Maximum. You're not so different. Not as you would like to believe," Dumbledore said calmly.

"How do you know so much about Jeb?" I demanded.

"I'm going to tell you something Maximum, something that may come as a surprise to you. I ask you to consider the truth in my words. Don't act rashly."

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know so much about Jeb because he's my son," Dumbledore said bluntly, gazing at me with liquefied, piercing eyes.

I stared at him. And stared and stared and stared. My face stayed perfectly blank as his claim set in; letter by letter . . . word by word . . . And then I laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed.

"You're not serious are you?" I wheezed between guffaws.

He stayed silent, allowing me to ride out my hysterics. When I wiped the last tear from my eye I looked at him again, taking in his flawlessly calm demeanor. That's when I knew he was serious . . . that he was telling the truth.

"But that . . . that would mean you're my grandfather," I stated, on varying levels of disbelief.

"That I am, Maximum."

I shook my head in denial, scoffing. "No you're not!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "You're lying. You're . . . you're not related to me. In any way. That traitor isn't your son! He _can't _be. He . . . he worked for the School. He . . . no. I don't believe you!"

I was growing hysterical, but in an entirely different way than before.

"Maximum please. If you could calm down, we can speak rationally about-"

"I don't want to calm down!" I screeched. "You're sitting here trying to fill my head with lies. You're not my grandfather. You're . . . You can't be. I still have trouble admitting whether or not Jeb is actually my father. Believe me, I question it every day of my life. Who does that to their child? If you _were _my grandfather . . . then why did you let him?"

"Your father doesn't speak to me. Our ties with each other were severed long ago. He is on the correct path now, Maximum. He's righted his ways."

"Well sorry, but it's a little too late in my books. I won't forgive him. I can't."

I stalked away, not looking back. When I got to the door I paused, letting the hefty silence and his claim settle between us. I opened my mouth to say- what? What did I have to say? Nothing. Snapping it shut once more I fled on my fight or flight instinct, knowing there was nothing left for me to fight for.

**- }{ -**

I was out of breath by the time I reached the sands of the Black Lake shore, shuddering to a halt as the grains sprayed around me. The air was chilly, but I barely noticed the shivers wracking my body. I couldn't discern whether they were from the cold or the words still rebounding in my head.

I dropped to my knees, curling into a ball. I set my chin in my hands, staring wordlessly into the horizon. The sun was barely blazing, dropping into the murky water in preparation of night.

Was he really my grandfather? I didn't know. Why would he lie about it? I didn't know.

I groaned in frustration, sighing heavily. That was the entire problem. I didn't know. I didn't know. _ I didn't know_. When had I ever? It was all about guessing, and hoping you made the right decision. Trusting your head over your heart, or vice versa. That was what being a leader meant. When it came to personal things though, I couldn't seem to manage.

Maybe the real question here was: Did I _want _him to be telling the truth?

"Max!" someone shouted, and I turned my head to see Fang approached at a jog. His eyes were clouded with worry, his messy black hair falling into his eyes. He was too concerned to notice, though.

I nodded to him, looking back to the setting sun once more.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, crouching beside me. "I was out flying and I saw you running over here. Did something happen?"

I laughed bitterly. _Did something happen_? Yeah, something happened alright.

"What is it?" he asked, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering at my cheek. I pressed closer to him, needing the comfort. I wished with everything that I had that no one else happened to walk by just then. Fang was the only one allowed to see me so insecure.

"I had a nice little chat with Professor Dumbledore," I informed him, my eyes darkening as I glanced away. He took my chin in my hands, forcing me to look into his eyes once more.

"What did he say?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "He said Jeb was his son . . . that I was granddaughter. Can you believe it?"

Fang was silent, and finally I cracked an eye open to assess his expression. This time though, he was the one staring out into the surf, a thoughtful look on his face. Not the same disbelief, or surprise, or shock I felt. Contemplative.

"Fang?" I asked doubtfully, my eyes widening as I saw the confirmation in his eyes.

"It makes sense," he said slowly, as if the idea was becoming more convincing as it rolled around in his head.

"No it doesn't!" I insisted, gaping at him.

"Max, come on. I know you don't like him that much . . . but do you know how much everybody looks up to him? Harry practically worships the ground he walks on," Fang pointed out.

"I blame it on a lapse of good judgement," I said gruffly, the corner of my mouth dipping downwards.

"Max," Fang said reproachfully.

"Fang," I mocked him, pulling away.

He rolled his eyes, tucking me back into his chest. I laid my head on his shoulder, more calm now that he was present. To my mortification, a giggle escaped my lips as his mouth gently touched my neck, then my cheek as he ran his hand through my hair.

Throughout this whole transaction though, I knew I was starting to believe it.

**Authors Note: Let THAT soak in. And yeah, it may seem super random to you, but I've had this planned since somewhere in the second story. Maybe even the first. I don't remember exactly, that's how long I've had the idea. So . . . review? I'm sure you have SOMEthing to comment on. Please?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for my lax updating. FF has taken a backseat in priorites for me right now, for seemingly no reason. I'm going to try to keep up with things better from now on.**

**Chapter -:Twenty Six:-**

**The Price To Pay**

I awoke breathless and shaky, knowing something had gone terribly wrong; while at the same time my dream was revolving around in my mind constantly. I knew without a shadow of doubt that it had been a vision.

The ground had been sloping and jagged, pocketed with deep impressions as stone knifed into the air. The grass looked trampled and dead, hanging limply under the gray felt of sky.

Clashes and bright flashes of lights lit up the dismal landscape, in a kaleidoscope of colorful explosions. People -no, creatures- scattered across the field, like an army of black-clad ants. They were laden with swords and other deadly silver weapons, wands that sparked with dangerous spells, and other powers glimmering at the tips of their fingers.

They seemed to be multiplying as time passed, crawling from a black pit in the west. They were demons, shadows from the realm of the underground; surfacing from Annwfn in startling numbers. They seemed to glow with a dark intensity, blossoming like poison.

There were others though, cloaked in an aura of such brilliance you couldn't mistake them but for the side they fought for; against Arawn and his present minions.

There were four of them, spread apart in what appeared to be a measly line of attack. They stood their ground easily though, mirror expressions of determination and cold fury marring their faces.

One of them seemed to be barking orders at the others, pointing out places of weakness. It seemed that their goal was to make it through the battlefield before them until they reached Arawn himself . . .

Then the war would end.

Then the current pain and suffering would stop. Then the world could return to peace. Then the human plain would be safe from the clutches of the evil god, whose mind had been so poisoned and reaped of compassion. Then every creature -muggle, magical, or godly alike- could live in harmony.

Everything would be fixed again.

I couldn't help but quake all over at the intensity of the vision, so much more real and vivid than any of the others. It was the most important asset of the future that I had ever seen. Maybe it could even be considered a prophecy.

All at the same time there was a sick feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, and I couldn't seem to shake it off. Groaning I turned to my side, squinting at the letters of my clock that were glaring red at me through the dark. It was past dinner. I had decided to just grab something to eat at the house. I thought maybe a nap would make me feel better, after all that I had learned. Guess not.

Slowly I came to my feet, stretching as a yawn parted my lips. I smoothed my rumpled shirt, running a hand through my hair. Eh, I was presentable enough.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I made my way to the kitchen, hunger rumbling in my stomach once more. I was just opening the fridge when Angel came barrelling in, screaming my name at the top of her lungs.

"MAX!" she shrieked, running headfirst into my stomach. I let out an 'oof', throwing my hands out to stop us both from falling into a heap on the floor.

"Angel? What's going on?" I demanded, looking down at her wide blue eyes and frantic expression.

"You have to come quick! They're everywhere. _All over the place_. People are going to get hurt! You. Have. To. Hurry." Her lips were flying at the speed of light, screeching the words in my face.

"What do you mean, they're everywhere? Who's everywhere?" I exclaimed. Even as I said the words I had grabbed her hand, sprinting towards the door as she stumbled and struggled to keep up.

"The Death Eaters," she said ashenly, her face pale and bloodless.

My breath caught in my throat. Now the bad feeling I had was explained.

"Where's the Gasman?" I inquired, coming to a halt in the middle of the grounds. I shook her roughly by the shoulders, crouching down to peer at her intently. She looked back, the fright clear in her irises.

"He . . . He's up-!" she stuttered, pointing. I followed her finger to the Astronomy tower, where I could vaguely see a person with feathery white wings perched. "Fang told him to go. To wait until he said he could leave. He sent me to get you."

"Good. Go get Gazzy and tell him I said you two are supposed to fly up as high as you can. Into the Forbidden Forest if you have to. Sit in a really, really tall tree. Make sure no one can find you. Listen for me to tell you when you can come back, alright?" I ordered pensively, already tense with adrenaline.

"But Max-" Angel began, stubbornness beginning to outshine her fear.

"No but's Angel. Just do what I said," I commanded, giving her a look that dared her to defy me. After a few moments she nodded reluctantly, spreading her shining white wings. Within minutes she was lost from sight.

With that taken care of I squared my shoulders, taking off for the castle once more.

It was no easy feat, but I managed to find a window that I was able to break. It shattered with a splintering crack as I tumbled through, rolling from the wreckage. When I was safely away from the shards I stood again.

Without giving it another thought I brushed myself off and sprinted down the corridor. I practically fell down flight after flight of stairs, rushing towards the sounds of battle.

I wondered where Fang, Iggy and Nudge were. I wondered where _Harry _was. Oh God. This was not good. This was not good _at all_. I was supposed to protect that kid, and I didn't even know where he was. Great.

Finally I skidded into the thick of things.

Angel was correct in saying Death Eaters were everywhere. They were flinging spells while other wizards were retaliating. I stepped over crumpled figures, swinging my gaze around to find a familiar face.

From across the room my eyes met Fang's, before he became consumed with something else. Right at his back was Blaze, looking like he was having the time of his life tossing around balls of Fire.

In the very middle of the room, standing motionless, was the last person I wanted to see.

Arianna.

She was watching everything with a hooded expression, lending a hand to neither side. She was just examining the fighting, hands on her hips. The look in her eyes was greedy though. Hungry . . . Not in a good way.

I tried to convince myself that I was mistaken. That I had it all wrong. She worked for the right side. She had to. I couldn't mistake the ribbon-like material wrapped around her wrist though, ebony colored and writhing like a shadow. It was a mark . . . from Arawn.

Without pausing to think through my actions there was a dagger in my hand, fashioned of glowing hot flames. I flicked my wrist, sending it spiraling like a bullet towards her chest. At the last second her arm came up, flinging in front of her body. The knife disintegrated into ashes, rebounding from some invisible force. Her deadly gaze turned to meet mine, and everything else seemed to disappear from around us.

"Maximum Ride." She said my name slowly; hatefully. "I've been waiting for you."

"Arianna," I said in the same tone. "I always knew you were bad."

"No. I'm just smart. You could be too, if you made the right decision."

"And what would that be?" I asked sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips as I mirrored her position.

"To join Arawn. You see . . . I learned long ago that the other gods promise you everything, yet you never receive any of it. I did all I could for them, and this is what they did to me!" she thundered, gesturing to herself. "I can't die. I'm cursed to this earth forever. I don't want that anymore. I want to be immortal, but I want to have the power of a god. I deserve that!"

"You don't deserve anything but what you've got, you traitor," I snarled, feeling my hands heating up.

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Don't talk to me about betrayal Maximum Ride. What they did to me, to us, was betrayal. They're the traitors! They're the bad guys . . . Don't you see that?"

"What does Arawn have to do with this?" I demanded, changing the subject to something I really wanted to know.

She grinned, her teeth flashing. "He promised me everything they didn't deliver upon. Infinite power. A reigning seat beside him. Anything I want, at my disposal."

"And what makes you think _he _has the power to give you that?"

"Oh, he doesn't. Not yet at least. When I help him take over the earth though, he will. When he has all of humanity as his slaves. Including you . . . unless you decide to cooperate.

"Let me think," I said, tapping my chin like I was pondering her preposition. "How about . . . _no_."

With that I swept my hands in front of me, slamming them together. Before she could react a dozen imitations of a phoenix sprouted from my fingertips, diving towards her as they left a fiery trail in their wake.

She glowered murderously, wind whipping through her hair. As she focused on diminishing the faux phoenix's I called for Ena, knowing I didn't have much time left. Just as I was thinking it was too late, the bird came spiralling from above, on a crash course with the unsuspecting Arianna.

I looked away when Ena sunk her talons into her hair, cloaking Arianna's face with her wings. There was a moment in which Arianna was stunned into silence, before her agonized scream ripped through the entire room, making me cringe.

That was the price of allowing yourself to be led astray, if you have no plans of returning.

**Authors Note: Morbid much? Erm . . . yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway, review?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: This chapter is kinda short, so sorry about that. Next one is the last one for this story, and then I'll have some SUPER IMPORTANT information about the next installment for you to read.**

**Chapter -:Twenty Seven:-**

**Drastic Changes and Plans To Be Making**

"Max . . .? Max!"

My head snapped up, my hands falling from my face. Fang was hovering over me, concern written in his dark irises. His body was blocking my sight of Arianna, if she was even there anymore. Everything was still around me; eerily so. Wind whistled in slowly from somewhere invisible, swirling my hair around my head.

"Wha- . . . Is she-?" I stumbled over my words, a bitter taste coated thickly on my tongue. I had always suspected; always. Most of my suspicion had blossomed from her close relationship with Fang though, not based solely on evidence. A part of me had always denied that she was bad, while all along she had been rotten to the core. At some point she had fallen under the influence of Arawn.

I realized I felt sorry for her.

Sorry that she felt so cursed. Sorry that she stopped seeing Blaze, Winnie and Echo has her friends; her family. Sorry that she felt so abused by the gods. Sorry that she was so ravaged by her own dark thoughts. Sorry that she had to resort to this; to playing games with death.

"Yeah. She's gone," Fang replied grimly, his lips pressed tightly together. The shock he must have experienced was already wearing off, but there was still tinges of it left in his eyes; bright and flashing. Some things he couldn't conceal.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry."

He shook his head, letting his midnight colored hair fall into his eyes.

"I know she was . . . I know you were close," I mumbled, trying to sum up all my thoughts into a coherent sentence.

"No. I was close to the person I thought she was. Not her. Not really," he said soothingly, smoothing down my blonde locks.

"But you never suspected-"

"I always suspected," he said softly, trailing his fingers across my cheek. I stepped closer to him, feeling the warmth radiating from his body.

"I thought-"

"I always suspected, because I knew she made you feel unsafe. And I never want you to feel that way, Max. Not if I'm around to stop it," he murmured, his lips pressed gently to my temple. I shivered as his breath ghosted across my forehead.

I expressed my thanks wordlessly, allowing them to whisper silently between us.

"Max! Fang! Where are you?"

Nudge. She sounded frantic. Frantic and scared. I rushed towards the sound of her voice immediately, Fang trailing quickly after me, his hand folded in my own. When she came in sight I skidded to a halt, grabbing her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, searching her for injury. She looked like she had been in a tussle; hair mussed and clothes askew and torn. Other than that she appeared to not have sustained much damage during the fight. "Are the others-?"

"They're fine. Iggy just went to get them. He's been keeping in touch with Angel. He wasn't hurt and the other two didn't come across anything dangerous either. It's not them," she said quickly, looking pale.

"Harry?" I gasped, hysteria beginning to race through my veins. If something had happened to him . . . My God, I'd have my head on a platter.

She shook her head, which sent such a rush of relief through me I almost sagged to the ground. I would have had Fang not been there to catch me, propping me back on my feet once more.

"Just come and see." With that rather short and brief explanation she turned on her heel, gesturing for us to follow. I did so at once, curious as to what had her so frazzled. People that could be hurt, or worse, _dead_, ran through my head.

Ahead of me Nudge disappeared into the night, but I kept her back in sight. As we moved across the grounds I caught sight of the large crowd forming. With my brows furrowed we reached the edge of people. She turned to me, brown eyes wide and shining.

I glanced back at Fang, and he nodded for me to move forward. I took a deep breath, shoving into the audience. I tried to pass people as gently as I could, forcing my way to the front.

At first my mind couldn't register what I saw before me. I saw the white, shocked faces of the students and teachers around me. Harry, kneeling with his head bent . . . bent over a body.

My breath left me all at once, and I felt like I had been punched in the gut over and over again by a million Erasers. My legs became shaky, and I could barely hold my own weight. I vaguely felt Fang's hand at my elbow, but it was pale in comparison to the pain biting through my chest at that moment.

The body belonged to Dumbledore.

I stumbled forward, chest aching. With eyes for nothing and no one else I dropped to my knees on the opposite side of Harry, staring blankly down at Dumbledore's face. He was pale in the moonlight; lifeless.

I had hated him for as long as I could remember knowing him. The mistrust I had built over time resounded within me like a deadly toll in that instant . . . because I knew. I knew from the moment the words passed his lips; that they were the truth.

He was my grandfather . . . and now it was too late.

**- }{ -**

I swallowed thickly, feeling like a boulder was somehow lodged in my throat. There were so many people. Too many people; all assembled in front of me . . . waiting.

To say the least, gramps sure knew how to get a turnout.

Rustles and quiet murmurs swept through the crowd, every eye on me. I could tell people were getting restless. Anxious for me to say something; anything. The carefully and perfectly cultivated words I had planned though, couldn't seem to become untangled in my mind.

Then my gaze found Fang's, his steady stare reassuring. I opened my mouth, and without over-thinking, let the words pour out.

"I know I'm the last person you'd ever expect to be speaking at Albus Dumbledore's funeral. As most of you know, I didn't exactly make my dislike towards him a secret. I didn't trust him. A lot seemed to go wrong in my life where he was involved . . . Earlier the day he died though, he called me to his office. He told me something; something that changed everything.

"I'm ashamed to say I didn't believe him. In fact, I adamantly refused what he was telling me, going so far as to flee as soon as possible. His claim wouldn't leave my mind though. It stayed there, burrowing deeper and deeper into my conscious. I couldn't let it go. It was always there, whispering to me. Taunting me with the knowledge that he . . . that he was my grandfather. My true, DNA, blood related family."

Gasps rose from the audience, point-blank and disbelieving. I didn't blame them.

"I stand here today, knowing -and fully accepting- that I am the descendant of _the _greatest wizard of all time. I'm proud to be his granddaughter, and I can promise you that I will do everything I can to preserve his memory. His legacy will not go to waste. Not if Maximum Ride has anything to say about it."

My words were strong; fierce, piercing into the souls of my avid listeners. I had them hanging at my every word, just one secret of the great, wise wizard they had come to respect unraveled before them.

"I regret that I didn't have more time with him. That he died thinking I refused him. I won't, just like many of you, let him die in vain. The cause he has fought for will flourish. I'll make sure of it. I'll put up a fight to a proportion you've never seen.

"He did so much, in what now seems so short of a time. I hope that he now lives in peaceful rest, with the promise that I will get vengeance." My voice had lowered considerably towards the end of my speech, filled with such passion it astounded myself included.

Then without a single acknowledgment I turned, spreading my wings for everyone to see. Without another hesitant thought I leaped into the air, gaining altitude as the dreary procession below spiraled farther and farther from me.

**- }{ -**

I returned quickly enough, spotting Harry in the meandering crowd. I approached him easily, just as Ron was asking "Then what?".

Harry met my eyes briefly, nodding. I returned the gesture, stopping to hear what he had to say.

**"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I? That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right -and I'm sure he was- there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."**

I bit back any retort I had, letting the others handle their griping first.

Once everything had been settled between them Harry turned to me, looking resigned.

"And I suppose I can count on you and your flock as accompaniment as well?"

I mulled this over, letting the preposition roll around in my mind. The minutes ticked by, and I stayed silent. Harry waited patiently, his gaze questioning as he stared at my reluctance.

"No," I finally said. He looked startled, raising an eyebrow. "It's just . . . I know I need to protect you. It's my job. But . . . the flock and I . . . we have other things we need to take care of in preparation for the war. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but . . . this time around, how about you do your thing, and we'll do ours. Deal?"

How could he refuse? 

**Authors Note: Review, even though there's not a lot to go on?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: Last chapter. I'll talk at the end! AND IT'S IMPORTANT TOO SO DON'T SKIP OVER IT! (Yes, all caps was completely necessary)**

**Chapter -:Twenty Eight:-**

**This Isn't Goodbye**

The Forbidden Forest was surprisingly still around me, as I tramped through the undergrowth at a languid pace. I wasn't in any hurry to get back. I needed some alone time, to think things over.

Harry was gone, along with the others. Hogwarts had been mostly abandoned, seeing as there wasn't a Headmaster, and parents were extremely wary. The flock and I had been left to ourselves, as a few strange days of continuous nothingness passed. We all knew it was just a lull in the normal routine. A couple relatively calm days before the storm erupted around us.

And erupt it would.

Harry was going to be off on his own adventure, chasing down Horcruxes and fighting for his life. I hope he did well. I had a feeling deep in my bones though, that he would be fine. The show-down with Voldemort was coming, and I knew Harry would do everything in his power to be there for it.

I myself didn't know what to do. The decision, at the time, seemed like the right one. To separate from the others and return to my family; just us, working as a united team. I felt . . . strange though. We had so many powers, so why did we feel so useless?

"_Power comes at a price_."

The phrase seemed to travel on the breeze, surrounding me in a cocoon. I stopped in my tracks, slowly rotating in a circle. I peered every-which-way, trying to see where the voice had come from. It seemed to descend from all directions though, impossible to locate.

Then I was falling, my vision blurring like I had entered a cloud. I didn't register hitting the prickly, damp forest floor though. I just lost myself entirely to a new kind of darkness, one I hadn't experienced in a long time.

_Unlike previously, there was no fog or dramatic entrance. Instead, I was seated in a plain, wooden chair. Across from me was one similar, occupied._

_"Gwythry," I breathed, taking in his striking appearance. It was nothing close to his godly presence, but he was still beautiful, even toned down. I would recognize him anywhere._

_"Maximum Ride . . . We speak again." His voice was low and rumbling, carrying into the bleak distance all around us._

_"It has been awhile," I said ruefully, not as stunned into silence as I was the first time we met. He was still a _god _though. An important one at that._

_"I called you here for a very meaningful reason," he said in reply, his face going solemn in the dim light. "A lot has changed since we last spoke. Lives were lost, paths were altered . . . the fate of mankind is resting even more heavily in your hands."_

_I blew out a breath, taking this in. He sure didn't beat around the bush._

_"You've seen the battle in your dreams, have you not?" he inquired, studying my face intently._

_"I have." I nodded in affirmation._

_"Then you know what must be done," he stated gravely._

_"I have an idea," I admitted, thinking back to my vision._

_"Are you prepared to make that decision?" he asked, looking at me with those piercing eyes once more. He seemed to look straight through my skin, deep into my soul, finding the truest answer inscribed there. It seemed to satisfy him._

_"I'll do what it takes," I promised him, my voice strong and unwavering._

_"Good," he responded, allowing a small smile to flicker across his face. "It also comes to my attention that you have lost a Voice of Guidance."_

_"A what?" I asked, dumbfounded._

_"The first time we met, I informed you that you would have two guides to help you in your times of need. One from Earth and one from the Upperworld. I believe you call the first 'the Voice' and the other 'Ghost Boy'." He seemed amused my this._

_I nodded, my brow furrowed. I had lost one of them? "Who? Who have I . . . lost?"_

_Gwythry's eyes turned opaque and glassy once more, gentle and hard at the same time. "Look deep within yourself. You'll find the answer there. You may just figure out you've known it all along."_

_I did as he said, closing my eyes. I delved back into my past, reliving all my memories of the Voice and Ghost Boy._

_"Dumbledore!" I started with a gasp, tears pricking at my eyes as I came to realize the truth. Dumbledore had been the Voice all along . . . through everything. He had been guiding me, leading me towards the correct path. "All this time . . ." I murmured._

_"I believe you can figure out who your Ghost Boy is as well," Gwythry said somberly, looking over his shoulder. As if on some hidden cue there was a great gust of wind, and on it traveled the vague sound of tinkling laughter. Childlike laughter._

_In the next instant a familiar voice billowed around me._

_"Hi Max!"_

_The same protective instinct I had always felt over the boy came back to me, stronger than ever. I could physically feel his presence, so near to me, and coming ever closer. I sat at the edge of my seat, knuckles white as I gripped the wood in anticipation._

_I blinked, and suddenly he was there, standing right in front of me. Blonde hair the same shade as mine, and bright blue eyes. His grin was adorably crooked, small teeth flashing. Despite associating a difference face with him most of my life, I immediately recognized him._

_"Ari?" I mumbled, eyes wide._

_"They told me I couldn't tell you. I wanted to for _so long_, but we played a game, and I couldn't tell. It was a secret," he said enthusiastically, still grinning up at me brightly._

_"And did you win?" I inquired, wiping at a tear in the corner of my eye._

_"You bet I did!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air in a perfect imitation of a young Gasman._

_So let's get this straight: all along the Voice was my grandfather, and the spirit guide I had was my little half-brother . . . It's crazy how some things work out._

_"I deeply regret cutting your time together short, but you must return to reality, Maximum." Gwythry's words broke through my reverie, startling me into looking up._

_"I-" I began hurriedly, but it was too late. With a wave of his hand the infinite space around us seemed to crumble inwards, sparkling like golden ash. It rained all about our heads, wiping away his and my brother's features. I reached for Ari's hand, squeezing it in my own for a brief moment before the glittering powder filled my vision and I was tumbling into the real world once more._

**- }{ -**

"Blaze, are you in here?" I called, walking into the living room. His auburn head turned to face me, straying from the TV. Fang was seated on the couch beside him, a gloomy looking Austin across the room, acting sullen.

"Nope. Maybe you should try the kitchen," Blaze replied haughtily, giving me a lazy grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"I actually have something really important to talk to you about," I replied, turning serious. He caught the transition, automatically sitting up straighter. Fang flicked the TV off with the remote, turning to face me as well.

"What's up?" he asked warily.

"I talked to Gwythry," I started, but Blaze cut me off.

"You did?" he exclaimed, his interest hitting a new level.

"_Yes_," I said emphatically, giving him a look that dared him to interrupt me one more time. He shrunk back, looking sheepish. "He . . . hinted at some things. Things I know need to be done." 

"Like what?" Blaze asked.

"We -meaning Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I- have to give up our elemental powers."

How about that for dropping a bomb?

I expected Blaze to jump up in surprise; to scream and yell 'What are you _thinking _Max?'. But he didn't. He only nodded calmly, a serene look on his face. In fact, he didn't seem disturbed in the slightest.

". . . Did you hear what I said?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not deaf," he replied, smiling.

"So . . .?" I inquired, sharing a puzzled look with Fang. He didn't seem too shocked by my proclamation either, but this was Fang we were talking about. That wasn't new.

"I already knew that, Max," Blaze said with a laugh, shaking his head. "I knew it the minute you did. I'm actually not that surprised either. You guys were really good at what you did. Too good."

I stood in stunned silence, the seconds ticking by, seeming to stretch on infinitely before me.

"Um . . . so now what?" I asked uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot.

Blaze shrugged offhandedly. "I go gather up Winnie and Echo, and we search for the new Elfen Comanderiaide. Nothing new. Not to us, at least."

"That's it?" I deadpanned.

"Yup. We train them just like we trained you guys. It's our job. It's what we do. You didn't think it would just stop with your generation, did you?" At this Blaze laughed, throwing his head back, his light blue eyes sparkling.

"I guess . . . I guess I never really thought about it that much."

Blaze nodded, his eyes suddenly flickering as his previous amusement disappeared. It filtered away, being replaced by something else; something dark and shadowy and sad.

"There is a catch though . . ." he mumbled, not meeting my gaze. My breath caught in my throat.

"I don't like the sound of that." I voiced my most immediate thought.

"Since Arianna went rogue . . . we're kind of lacking in the Air department, as you can imagine. There's no one else to teach that element . . . no one but, uh, Fang that is."

"So?" I mused, not fully comprehending where this was going. I felt myself subconsciously slide closer to Fang though, my elbow brushing his.

"Fang . . . he'll have to come with me. To find the others, and then eventually to teach the newbies . . . and that . . . that could take years Max. He'll be . . . he'll be gone for a _long _time," Blaze explained quietly.

Even so my entire world started tilting on its axis.

"_No_!" I exclaimed, just as Fang said in that low, even tone of his: "Okay."

I rounded on him, mouth gaping. "_What_?" I shrieked ashenly.

"Maybe we should give them a few minutes," I vaguely heard Blaze mutter to Austin, before they both exited as surreptitiously as possible. I barely spared them a glance though, too consumed with my own grief.

"Max, think rationally for a minute," Fang began calmly.

"You're not leaving," I insisted, trembling all over like a feather in the wind. "You can't. You promised. Not again. You said you wouldn't leave me again."

"Max."

"Fang, please." I threw my arms around him, hiding my face in his chest so that he couldn't see the tears rising in my eyes. I could feel myself slowly losing control, bit by bit.

His own arms surrounded me, holding me tightly to him. The embrace didn't hold the comfort I seeked though. I could tell in the way he stood, in the way he held me, that he had made up his mind.

"_Please_," I cried softly.

"This isn't goodbye Max. I promise you, that whenever I get finished doing what I have to do, I'll come back to you. I'll _always _come back to you."

_This isn't goodbye._

**The End**

**Authors Note: So here's the deal-io for the last installment. I thought about it a TON, and made my mind up . . . then changed it . . . then re-made my mind up again and again and again.**

**Basically though, what it comes down to is this: I don't feel up to writing another complete story. I just can't do it, and I'm positive that if I try to give it a break, there's no way I'm going to be able to come back to it. Besides, I don't want to make you guys wait a long time for me to get my act togther.**

**So the last installment is just going to be a oneshot summarizing everything that happens since where this story leaves off, until . . . the end, basically. It's going to be in the nineteen years later setting that the epilogue in the last HP book is.**

**That should be up within the next few weeks.**

**Alright, so for the last time on Magical Mayhem: Flight of the Half-bloods I say . . . Review? (Even though you could all make a long list of how much of a crappy author I am?)**


End file.
